Las Superheroicidades de Haruhi Suzumiya
by Fox McCloude
Summary: En un mundo donde todos tienen superpoderes, Izuku Midoriya nació como uno de los pocos que no. Pese a ello, nunca perdió de vista su sueño de convertirse en un héroe, aunque al mismo tiempo, deseaba que hubiese alguien en su vida sin Quirk como él que pudiese identificarse con sus desafíos diarios. Y entonces un día, aparece Haruhi Suzumiya. Traducción del original de FoxOnPie.
1. ¡Pelea, ardiente guerrera del caos Eri!

**Las Superheroicidades de Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Escrito por FoxOnPie, traducido por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer: **Haruhi Suzumiya, My Hero Academia y todos sus personajes respectivos son propiedad de Nagaru Tanigawa y Kouhei Horikoshi. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

**Episodio 0: ¡Pelea, ardiente guerrera del caos Eri! **

* * *

En un mundo (no puedo creer que me esté obligando a abrir con esa línea) donde la maldad es el platillo principal y la justicia es solo el aperitivo que el anfitrión olvidó descongelar, la gente ha abandonado la esperanza tan fácilmente como una madre adolescente que abandona a su niño en un basurero. Un narrador no debería verse forzado a decir algo tan terrible, así que creo que sería mejor introducir rápidamente a la heroína de nuestra historia.

Su nombre es Eri, y a pesar de ser solo una pequeña, es una chica mágica que protege a los débiles con el poder de la gentil oscuridad. Junto a ella se encuentra su mentora Mikuru Asahina, una camarera que viajó en el tiempo desde el futuro. Si se están preguntando cómo y por qué una camarera del futuro terminó como mentora de una niña mágica, bueno, no tiene sentido explicarlo, así que no lo haré. Tal vez también se estén preguntando por qué Mikuru está vestida como una conejita playboy, y si se preguntan por qué Eri no está disfrazada también de conejita playboy, esta película no es para ustedes, así que por favor váyanse. Como sea, a Mikuru no le permitieron llevarse nada de dinero desde el futuro, así que tiene que trabajar a tiempo parcial en el Centro Comercial Kiyashi Ward para cubrir sus cuentas, y se supone que ese atuendo tan provocador atraiga la atención de los clientes a la tienda donde sea que esté trabajando. Hoy, se encuentra haciéndole publicidad a una oferta de coles en el puesto de verduras local (Vegetales Deliciosos Sadara) y la pequeña Eri hace su mejor esfuerzo por ayudarle, incluso acompañándola a su trabajo siguiente con el carnicero local. Uno pensaría que siendo Mikuru la consejera de Eri resultaría en más que utilizar huecos legales para saltarse las leyes sobre trabajo infantil, pero aquí estamos.

También, se me acaba de ocurrir que no debí haber mencionado esa última parte, así que hagamos un corte y tratemos de volver a la trama.

* * *

Hemos logrado volver a la trama, pero en este momento no tiene nada que ver con Eri o Mikuru. No, justo ahora, nos enfocamos en ese apuesto joven llamado Itsuki Koizumi. Claro, puede que solo esté caminando inocentemente por la ciudad bajo el atardecer, pero sin que lo sepa el propio Itsuki él es un poderoso ESPer, cuyos poderes psíquicos podrían muy bien decidir el destino del mundo. Normalmente, algo así de importante ameritaría ser bien detallado en la historia, pero supongo que algunas personas pensaron que no habría suficiente tiempo para algo así. De alguna manera.

Como sea, tal como iba diciendo, los poderes psíquicos de Itsuki podrían decidir el destino del mundo, y es por esa razón que Eri y Mikuru han sido asignadas para protegerlo; de nuevo, esto probablemente debería haber sido discutido dentro de la historia, pero bueno, qué remedio. Lo que sí nos debería preocupar, sin embargo, es el hecho de que alguien quiere usar los poderes de Itsuki para sus propios malvados, ruines y diabólicos propósitos.

Esperen, ¿"ruines"? ¿Quién dice eso hoy día? Como sea, pasemos a la siguiente escena.

* * *

De pie sobre un edificio completamente desconocido que (por razones legales) ciertamente no es la U.A., se encuentra una chica estoica que lleva puesto un sombrero de bruja. El viento sopla su capa dramáticamente, pero su falta de expresión contrasta con ello de tal manera que hace pensar que la directora estaba tratando de forzar lo dramático de la escena, aunque no funcionó. Como sea, esta chica es Yuki Nagato, una bruja alienígena que quiere que Itsuki cumpla sus propios y despreciables (¿quién dejó abierto el tesauro por allí?) propósitos. Probablemente pensarán que es muy extraño que Yuki sea una alienígena y una bruja, como probablemente pensarán que es muy extraño que esté parada allí sin motivo aparente, aparte de estar a plena luz del día aun cuando la última escena nos mostraba todo al atardecer. Bueno, editar es difícil, especialmente cuando a la directora le importa más meter las escenas donde queden "más geniales" en vez de donde realmente tengan sentido, así que tenemos que vivir con eso.

¡Tú, sin embargo, puedes hacerlo mucho mejor comprando tu propio software de edición en Toshi Electronics! ¡Computadoras, baterías, videojuegos, e incluso refrigeradores! ¡Allá tienen electrodomésticos y artilugios a tope, así que no olvides pasar a vernos para lo que necesites!

Como sea, pasemos a lo siguiente y dejemos atrás esto.

* * *

Estamos de vuelta con Itsuki paseándose por la ciudad sin preocuparse por nada; otra vez es el atardecer por alguna razón, pero la ropa que lleva es diferente, ¿así que supongo que será un nuevo día? ¿Y nada importante pasó hasta entonces? Bueno, algo importante definitivamente está a punto de suceder ahora, ya que el paseo de Itsuki acaba de detenerse al encontrarse siendo confrontado por nada más y nada menos que Yuki, en persona.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunta Itsuki en un tono muy artificial.

\- Mi nombre es Yuki Nagato. - responde Yuki. – Soy una bruja alienígena de otro planeta, y he venido aquí a secuestrarte para destruir a tu civilización y comenzar mi conquista de toda tu galaxia.

\- ¡No puede ser!

\- Sí puede ser. – Yuki saca entonces una varita para apuntarla hacia Itsuki. Sin duda es una varita de aspecto mediocre que parece hecha para proyecto de manualidades por un niño, pero por favor acepten el hecho de que se supone que sea una poderosa arma construida con la energía de un cuásar, lo que significa que no es el tipo de cosa que querrías que te apunten. – Ahora, ven conmigo sin oponer resistencia, o me veré forzada a usar la fuerza para forzarte a venir conmigo.

\- ¡N-N-No tan rápido! – Una voz tartamuda interrumpió el redundante discurso maligno, y la cámara se desvía rápida y temblorosamente hacia la izquierda para revelar que Eri y Mikuru aparentemente llegaron en algún momento. Eri lleva puesto el mismo traje de chica mágica y el mismo bastón que le vimos antes (si alguien ha visto cualquier show del género Magical Girl, seguramente los habrán visto) pero Mikuru ahora lleva un traje color naranja de sirvienta en vez de su traje de conejita que llevaba antes. Gracias a Dios por eso.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunta Itsuki, cuya actuación definitivamente no va mejorando ni lo hará en un futuro cercano.

\- Y-yo soy, um, soy la… – Eri se llevó la mano a la cara; no sé por qué, pero estoy seguro que no es para leer líneas pobremente escritas en su palma, se los digo. – ¡Soy la Ardiente Guerrera del Caos Adorable, Eri! Soy un avatar de la… ¿la Gentil Oscuridad? ¿Qué? Nee-san, ¿qué significa eso?

\- S-significa que depende de ti derrotarla, ¡y-y que depende de mí ayudarte a lograrlo! – dijo Mikuru. – ¡N-No! ¡Soy tu consejera, así que digo que e-eso está bien! ¡A-ahora, Yuki! ¡P-Prepárate para ser vencida! ¡A-atrápala, Eri!

\- Ven por mí, perra. – Sí, Yuki fue la que dijo eso, y sí, sonó terrible, pero por favor traten de ignorarlo. Solo enfóquense en esa fascinante batalla, que consiste simplemente en Yuki e Itsuki quedándose allí parados mientras Eri los mira fijamente temblando como una hoja. Mikuru, quien tampoco le está yendo mucho mejor, le da un pequeño golpecito en la espalda, y tras seguir parada un rato más que por alguna razón tuvo que ser capturado en esta película, Eri echa a correr hacia Yuki con los ojos cerrados y sacudiendo su bastón mágico a lo loco.

Naturalmente, termina dándose de cabeza contra un poste telefónico.

\- ¿Así que hasta aquí es donde llegan tus poderes? – pregunta Yuki. – Si ese es el caso, no tengo que preocuparme por tener que lidiar contigo. Continuaremos esto en otra ocasión. – Yuki se da la vuelta y se va caminando por razones que no entiendo. Si Eri está realmente por debajo de ella, ¿por qué no matarla allí mismo? Eso le ahorraría muchos problemas, ¿no? No creo que esté loco por pensar eso.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunta Itsuki a Eri, todavía con su diálogo sonando increíblemente forzado. Eri simplemente asiente con la cabeza empezando a soltar algunas lágrimas. – Por cierto, ¿quiénes son ustedes dos, de cualquier manera?

\- ¡O-Oh, no somos nadie importante! ¡Solo un par de buenas samaritanas haciendo buenas acciones! - dice Mikuru. Antes que Itsuki pudiese insistir más con líneas mal actuadas, Mikuru simplemente recoge a la pequeña Eri que sigue llorando y se la lleva hacia el atardecer. Pero qué chica.

¿Saben qué podría haberle servido muy bien a Eri en ese momento? Una pistola. Esperen, ¿qué? Si solo es una niña, ¿por qué iba a…? Quiero decir, ¿por qué no les hablo en este momento de las ofertas que hay ahora mismo en la tienda Gunther de Modelos de Armas? Desde revólveres hasta rifles de asalto, ¡tienen de todo a mitad de precio por tiempo limitado, y los productos son tan realistas que cualquiera puede sentirse como una estrella de acción mientras sostiene una de ellas!

Eso fue un dolor de decir. Por favor ya dejémoslo a un lado.

* * *

Ya lo dejamos atrás, menos mal. Ahora encontramos a nuestros héroes (por una definición de la palabra) confrontando a Yuki una vez más en un parque; claramente es de día, así que debe ser al día siguiente de la escena anterior, y de alguna manera no pasó nada importante hasta ahora. Muy bien.

\- ¿Así que has venido a enfrentarme de nuevo, Eri? – pregunta Yuki. – Muy bien. Esta vez, te venceré totalmente para que no quede ni siquiera un átomo de to. – Si de verdad podía hacer eso, no tiene sentido que no lo haya hecho la última vez. ¿Nos van a dar una explicación, o será algo que ignorarán para toda la eternidad? Probablemente lo segundo.

\- ¡E-esta vez no será como la última, tú malhechora, tú! – dijo Eri.

\- ¡Claro, porque esta vez pelearás conmigo! – dijo Mikuru. - ¡Claramente eres demasiado fuerte para que mi discípula se encargue de ti, así que por el bien de este mundo, yo te enfrentaré en su lugar!

\- Espera, ¿ella es muy fuerte para mí?

\- ¿Eso creo? – De verdad es difícil saberlo. – ¡C-como sea, prepárate para tu último ajuste de cuentas!

\- No. – dijo Yuki, porque por supuesto que así era. Como sea, Mikuru empieza a mover las manos y dispara rayos de luz contra Yuki. Para el ojo no entrenado, probablemente esos rayos de luz se vean como efectos digitales pobremente insertados, pero les aseguro que son una fuerza letal digna de temer. Desde luego, dicha fuerza letal se vio arruinada por lo fácil que Yuki los bloqueó con su varita, pero Mikuru merece puntos por esfuerzo, ¿verdad?

\- ¡M-Mis tácticas actuales no funcionan! – dijo Mikuru. – ¡No tengo más opción que, um, utilizar mi técnica secreta! – Este es el tipo de momento que normalmente rebosa de tensión, pero eso es algo imposible cuando Mikuru no lleva más de tres segundos de pelear contra Yuki antes de decidir que utilizará su "técnica secreta". Como sea, Mikuru cierra su ojo, pone sus dedos en forma de V de lado, y empieza a tartamudear la frase: – ¡Mikuru Beam!

En cuanto el Mikuru Beam sale disparado, Yuki corre hacia Mikuru y la derriba empujándola al suelo. Eri entra en pánico, y cierta directora empieza a dar comentarios muy audibles mientras seguimos filmando: se volvió demasiado así que aprovecharé este momento para hablar sobre el Mikuru Beam. El Mikuru Beam es un ataque increíblemente poderoso, pero es importante recordar que es increíblemente ficticio. Aunque vivimos en un mundo donde la gente puede disparar rayos láser por los ojos, eso no es algo que puedes hacer si tu Quirk ha sido establecido desde hacer mucho tiempo que te otorga un poder completamente diferente. Así que si Mikuru hace algo como eso, la verdadera Mikuru (asumiendo que haya una Mikuru real) no podrá hacer eso porque el Mikuru Beam no es real.

Probablemente pensarán que nadie sea tan tonto como para necesitar una explicación como esa, pero se sorprenderían. ¿Por qué no piensan en ello mientras dejamos atrás todo esto?

* * *

Estoy tan sorprendido del cambio de escena como ustedes. La pelea apenas había comenzado, y aparentemente ya terminamos con ella. En cuanto a la escena actual, los tres se encuentran en lo que parece ser un lago, y creo que se supone que aceptemos que aquí es donde están peleando en vez del parque.

Como sea. Lo que es probablemente más importante es el hecho de que Eri y Mikuru están siendo atacadas por lo que parece ser un cuarteto de lo que parecen zombis. Yuki está agitando su varita como un director de orquesta, así que podemos asumir que está controlando a esta gente con su magia alienígena.

\- Cerebros… cerebros… cerebros… – murmura uno de los zombis, un joven rubio con ojos que parecen salidos directo de una caricatura norteamericana. Está haciéndolo aunque literalmente ninguno de los otros zombis lo hace, y otra de ellos (una chica vestida en lo que parece un atuendo muy elaborado) hasta se salió del personaje para regañarlo… quise decir mean, se resistió al hechizo de Yuki lo suficiente para tratar de sacarlo de él.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Oh Dios mío, ustedes son demasiado, nyoron! – Solo hagan de cuenta que esta persona es capaz también de resistirse a la zombificación, hasta cierto punto. De verdad muestra que debajo de todo eso todavía queda algo de humanidad bajo estas personas, y es por eso que Eri y Mikuru no hacen nada para oponérseles. El hecho de estar tan indispuestas a lastimar a inocentes de verdad es admirable, aunque ocurra en detrimento de sus propias vidas.

Y en efecto termina resultando en detrimento de sus propias vidas, o por lo menos para una de ellas. Las personas zombificadas agarraron a Mikuru cuando esta se puso enfrente de Eri y la arrojaron a las sucias profundidades del lago; por favor ignoren que dos de los zombis también cayeron con ella y cómo Nodoka (quiero decir una persona cuyo nombre no conozco) empieza a gritar diciendo que le arruinaron su traje, se supone que esto sea un momento triste. Quiero decir, solo miren a Eri. Su supuesta mentora se acaba de sacrificar para protegerla, y ella no pudo hacer nada al respecto. De verdad jala las cuerdas del corazón, ¿no creen?

\- No podemos quedarnos aquí. Necesitamos darle atención médica. – fue de pronto la respuesta poco natural de Itsuki, que aparentemente ya estaba aquí, supongo. ¿De dónde salió? No fue mencionado en las últimas escenas, así que es muy extraño que aparezca de la nada para sacar a Mikuru del lago. Y hablando de cosas raras, Yuki y los zombis parecen haber desaparecido. ¿Ya se fueron? Ellos eran los que tenían la ventaja, ¿así que por qué tuvieron que irse?

Bueno, cuando tengas dudas, pásate a la siguiente escena, supongo.

* * *

Una sensación de terror llena todo el aire… oh Dios mío. A pesar de decir que Mikuru necesitaba atención médica, Itsuki parece habérselas traído a ella y a Eri a un lugar que lógicamente sería su casa. Con una expresión amarga, la deja tendida sobre una estera; es en este punto en que cualquier persona puede darse cuenta que Mikuru solo lleva puesta una camiseta de dormir muy grande para ella, pero por favor hagan de cuenta que fue Eri la que se la puso en vez de que haya pasado algo inapropiado para menores de edad.

\- ¿Nee-san se va a poner bien? - pregunta Eri.

\- No. Ya hice todo lo que podía, pero parece que el daño fue demasiado y es irreparable. – dijo Itsuki, todavía actuando terrible.

\- E-Eri… – resonó la voz adormilada de Mikuru cortando la tensión artificial.

\- ¡Nee-san! – lloró Eri.

\- R-Recuerda… todo lo que te he enseñado… sobre la justicia… – Nunca vimos nada de eso. – Ya sé… que las cosas están mal ahora… pero solo… tienes que creer en el poder de la amistad. Solo… haz eso y… y encontrarás la luz… tal como yo estoy a punto de… Tose, tose, y muere.

Mikuru cerró sus ojos y quedó sin vida. Por un lado, Eri empezó a llorar tanto como uno esperaría que lo hiciera una persona en este tipo de situación, casi como si legítimamente se dejara llevar por el sentimiento que pretendía lograr la escena.

\- ¡Maldición! – dijo Itsuki, golpeando suavemente su puño contra el suelo un segundo después. – ¿Por qué pasó esto? ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Yo también quisiera saberlo.

\- Yo te lo explicaré. – Y de la nada, Yuki aparece en el alféizar de la ventana de Itsuki. ¿Será cosa de magia o porque la película no va a ritmo consistente? Decídanlo ustedes. – Itsuki, tú posees unos poderes psíquicos latentes capaces de decidir el destino de todo el universo. Vine a este planeta para despertar esas habilidades y convencerte de unirte a mí en lugar de a esta niña. Entiendo que tienes un apego emocional muy fuerte, pero ella, pero es un hecho que ella y la gente con quien está son demasiado incautos. Permitirles estar a cargo del destino de los seres vivos sería un error, y sería mucho más beneficioso para todos si te aliaras con una persona que es capaz de pensar lógicamente más a menudo.

Ahí la tienen, la _raison d'être _de Yuki. Eso… Esas solo fueran sus líneas, ¿verdad? No intento salirme del libreto aquí, pero no está diciendo nada que se supone que tenga algún impacto en la vida real, específicamente ante la relación de cierto narrador con cierta directora, ¿verdad? No, probablemente solo estoy pensando demasiado. Tengo que estarlo.

\- Ya veo. Lo que estás diciendo es que soy una llave capaz de abrir una puerta a algo mucho más grande que yo. – dijo Itsuki. – Pero una puerta es inútil sin la llave, así que si la llave, es decir yo no hago nada, entonces la puerta permanecerá cerrada para siempre. Entiendo tu punto, pero así como estamos, no veo nada malo con mi forma de hacer kas cosas. ¿Será porque creo que será lo mejor, o simplemente estoy siendo egoísta al no permitirme ser abierto a otros métodos de operación? Difícil decirlo, en serio. Sin embargo, lo que sí sé es que no me encuentro en una posición que me permita intentar algo nuevo, así que por el momento, debo quedarme en el camino que me he trazado.

Muy bien, eso TUVO que ser metafórico de alguna manera.

\- Si esa es tu respuesta, que así sea. Volveré para terminar con esto, de una vez por todas. – Todavía no tiene sentido por qué no lo hace ahora mismo, pero como sea. Está siendo dramática o algo así, bien. El punto es que Yuki acaba de abandonar el edificio, y en cuanto se fue, Eri, que extrañamente permaneció en total silencio todo el rato, adoptó una expresión determinada en su rostro.

\- Creo que tienes trabajo por delante, Eri. – dijo Itsuki. – ¿Crees poder manejarla?

\- No creo poder manejarla. SÉ que puedo manejarla. – dijo Eri.

Me alegro de ver que alguien cree en eso.

* * *

Lo que sigue ahora es una secuencia muy bizarra de eventos. A pesar de todo lo que acaba de pasar, Eri no está haciendo nada para prepararse para su pelea contra Yuki. Más bien, lo único que está haciendo es pasársela bien y holgazaneando en la ciudad de muchas maneras: está comiendo pie de manzana en una pastelería, va de compras con un hombre mayor que parece sufrir de insomnio; juega con otra niña pequeña y un gato; etcétera, etcétera. ¿Qué pasó con eso de que tenía que pelear contra Yuki? ¿Es idea mía, o todo esto es solo una pila de montaje secundario que metieron aquí solo para cumplir el tiempo reglamentario? Por lo menos, así es como se siente.

Eventualmente, todo llegó a su final, y Eri de alguna manera terminó en una escuela que (por razones legales) definitivamente no puede ser la U.A. De pie en un salón de clases que definitivamente no es el de la clase 1-A, Eri encontró un sobre dirigido a ella. Al abrirlo, descubrió que había una carta dirigida a ella, que rezaba: "Es hora de terminar con esto".

\- ¿Qué sucede, Eri? Tienes una cara muy seria en tu mirada. – dijo el chico rubio que vimos antes en la historia. Parece que ya no es un zombi. – Nunca te había visto así. ¿Viste un reporte de noticias sobre los del partido republicano o es que tienes tu primer período o algo así? – ¿Por qué le está diciendo eso a una niña?

\- La hora destinada para el juicio destinado ha llegado, Mirio. – dijo Eri. – Por el bien de la justicia, debo hacer lo que pueda para enfrentarlo y derrotar al mal, ¡tal como me lo enseñó Nee-san!

Mirio se rio al oír eso; bastante inapropiado, aunque no tan inapropiado como su presencia en general. Los dos parecen ser buenos amigos, ¿pero cómo y por qué? Parecía que el incidente del lago era la primera vez que se veían, pero no hay nada que haya indicado que incluso hayan hablado después de eso. ¿Se supone que creamos que se volvieron amigos fuera de pantalla? Este sujeto fue en parte responsable por la muerte de Mikuru, así que Eri no debería querer andar cerca de él.

A pesar de todo eso, ¿creo que ya estamos a punto de dejarlo atrás y pasar a la siguiente escena? Bueno, por lo menos ya estamos a punto de terminar.

* * *

Aunque la carta no dio indicación alguna de a dónde tenía que ir Eri, milagrosamente encontró a Yuki esperándola en la azotea. El viento soplaba sacudiendo su capa tan dramáticamente como en su primera aparición, y por alguna razón, ahora tenía un gato sobre los hombros. Probablemente no sea importante.

\- ¡Es hora te terminar con esto, Yuki! – dijo Eri. – ¡Por el bien de toda la humanidad, y por el honor de mi maestra, te derrotaré!

\- Cierra tu maldita boca, enana. – dijo Yuki, por alguna razón. En serio, ¿es que a nadie se le ocurre cómo se vería este tipo de escena para un observador desde afuera? Como sea, lo principal aquí es que su pelea finalmente acaba de empezar. Eri dispara los mismos rayos de aspecto barato (pero definitivamente poderoso) que Mikuru utilizó antes, pero Yuki los bloquea todos sin esfuerzo uno tras otro. Luego se acerca a Eri y trata de golpearla con su varita, pero Eri logra bloquear cada golpe, aunque solo pareciera estar agitando los brazos al azar. Las dos siguen así sin parar, incluso en la parte donde al parecer un profesor viene para regañar a ciertas personas por usar fuegos artificiales, y era muy claro para todos los involucrados que las dos estaban muy igualadas y en punto muerto. Nada mal para alguien que nunca había peleado antes hasta este momento.

\- Esto es patético. ¿Por qué sigues alargando tanto esta pelea? Deberías tener poder más que suficiente para acabar con una niña tan pequeña. Deja de contenerte y termínala de una vez. – Todo ese diálogo vino (de todas las personas) del gato. Lo cual, por supuesto, tiene una explicación perfectamente lógica, una que se presentará en cualquier momento.

\- También soy ventrílocua. – dijo Yuki. Ahí la tienen. Esa es la respuesta. ¿Por qué sino un gato que nunca antes había exhibido habilidades especiales iba a poder hablar sino por algo como eso? Pensar en cualquier otra cosa sería ridículo, ya lo saben. – El gato que en realidad soy yo tiene razón en algo. Es tiempo de que use fuerza letal.

Yuki entonces levantó su varita y le apuntó con ella a Eri. Un suave ruido en el fondo y un efecto de flash de bajo costo, llenaron el área mientras Eri comenzaba a sacudirse de dolor. Ya sé que realmente no parece mucho, pero confíen en mí cuando les digo que esa es una magia realmente mortal.

\- ¡N-No! ¡No m-me daré p-por vencida! – dijo Eri, levantándose lentamente del suelo. – ¡N-No importa la clase de problemas que me encuentre, n-nunca me rendiré, porque soy la Ardiente Guerrera del Caos Adorable, Eri! – Con el poder de la amistad, probablemente, Eri se resistió al ataque de Yuki y cargó contra ella, agitando su bastón imprudente y violentamente. Se tropezó con una de sus agujetas en el zapato y se cayó de cara en el suelo, pero no antes de que su bastón rozara la pierna de Yuki. Dije que la rozó, pero en realidad, Eri había puesto todo su poder en ese ataque, y cuando el bastón hizo contacto con Yuki, ese poder fue liberado en la forma de una explosión de fuego capaz de igualar la de una bomba nuclear; demostrada con un efecto barato de caricatura, pero por favor asuman que la explosión de verdad fue muy poderosa.

\- ¡Lo lograste, Eri! ¡Derrotaste a Yuki y salvaste al mundo! – Con esa clase de línea tan pobremente dicha, solamente podría haber sido Itsuki apareciendo de la nada. Uno creería que ya debería estar involucrado en el clímax de alguna manera, pero ni siquiera lo habían mencionado. Se siente como si toda esta historia podría haber transcurrido sin él.

\- ¡Sabía que podías hacerlo, Eri! – Lo crean o no, la que acaba de decir eso es Mikuru. Está en una silla de ruedas, así que a pesar de las implicaciones de la última escena, parece ser que en realidad no murió, sino que simplemente terminó paralizada. ¿Cómo pasó eso? ¿Y por qué todo mundo actuó como si estuviera muerta si ese no era el caso?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Eri demostraba que ella iba a ignorar todo esto (junto con la sangre de su nariz por la caída) así que probablemente lo mejor es que este narrador haga lo mismo. Lo que realmente importa es que el día fue salvado gracias a Eri.

Gracias, Eri. Eres una verdadera heroína, y una buena niña.

* * *

\- Esta historia es un relato de ficción. Todos los nombres de personajes, organizaciones, incidentes y cualquier otro nombre y fenómenos y como tales son ficticios, también; todo es invención. Aunque se parezca a alguien, probablemente solo sea coincidencia. Excepto los comerciales. Por favor pasen a comprar en Vegetales Deliciosos Sadara, Toshi Electronics, y la tienda Gunther de Modelos de Armas para buenas ofertas. ¡Pásense a comprar algo!

»Espera, ¿qué? ¿Otra vez? Esta historia es un trabajo de ficción. Todos los personajes, organizaciones, incidentes, y todo ese blablablá. Izuku, ¿por qué estoy diciendo todo esto? ¿Quién sería tan tonto de creer que nada de esto pudiera pasar en la vida real?

* * *

Con eso, el proyector chisporroteó y la película llegó a su final. Midoriya mantuvo la misma mezcla de emoción que tenía desde el principio de la proyección: shock, sorpresa, e indigestión. A juzgar por las caras de todos en la sala, al parecer todo mundo sentía algo por esa misma línea, siendo Nagato y Koizumi dos de las únicas excepciones.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble, ¿no creen?! – Naturalmente, Haruhi era la tercera excepción. – ¡Les dije que podíamos hacerlo! ¡Cuando la Brigada SOS pone todo su empeño en ello, no hay nada imposible! ¡No puedo esperar a ver las caras de todos en el festival cultural!

\- ¿Entonces de verdad les vamos a mostrar esto a la gente? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Sino cómo todos van a ver que Eri-chan es la heroína que todos necesitamos y merecemos? Ahora que lo pienso, todos en la ciudad querrán verla en acción, así que tal vez deberíamos cobrar por la admisión. Digo, seguramente para cada función tendremos casa llena, así que estaría muy bien justificado.

\- Como si alguien fuese a pagar por ver esta mierda. – dijo Bakugou.

\- ¡Ja! Solo lo dices porque TÚ no apareces.

\- ¿Y por qué demonios es así? ¡Pasé diez horas ayudándolos a ti y a Deku con esta porquería, y recortaste todas mis escenas!

\- Muchas cosas se pierden en la edición, así son las películas, Bakugou. No se me ocurre nada que decirte excepto que seas un mejor actor la próxima vez. De nuevo, considerando la actuación que nos diste, probablemente tengas que esperar hasta tu próxima vida para que eso dé frutos.

\- ¡Con mil demonios! ¡Trae la maldita cámara y te voy a enseñar lo que significa una actuación de verdad! ¡Aquí mismo y ahora! – Los dos siguieron en lo mismo por un buen rato, y Midoriya necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para quedarse sentado y no reírse.

Como fuera, los dos estaban comprometidos a ayudar a alguien más aparte de sí mismos, así que al menos eso haría que valiera la pena.

O eso esperaba.

_**FIN DEL EPISODIO 0.**_

* * *

**Notas del traductor:**

Hola gentes, ¿cómo están? Aquí les vengo con una nueva traducción, mientras actualizo en mis otros trabajos. Por fortuna, si todo sale bien, por fin esta semana ya estaremos saliendo de clases y tendré tiempo de sobra para dedicarme a ellas con más empeño.

Y bien, no hace mucho en Wattpad publiqué un pequeño artículo donde me desahogaba de ciertas tendencias que he visto mucho últimamente y por desgracia persisten en el fandom, pero enfocándome en específico en la temática de esta historia, es muy difícil encontrar crossovers donde se vea algo más que "personaje X es trasplantado a la serie Y, y eventos de la serie Y ocurren con personaje X presente", y al mismo tiempo no pierdan el espíritu de las series originales (y quiero decir de ambas, no solo de una de las dos). Más difícil todavía, es encontrar buenos crossovers donde se haga un AU que integre los dos universos en uno solo y se aprovechen bien los elementos que ambas series tienen para ofrecer a partes iguales sin que una de las dos opaque a la otra.

Pero como la excepción prueba la regla, he aquí una de ellas. El autor **FoxOnPie **(sin relación con su servidor más allá de una sílaba del nombre) trae consigo una premisa muy sencilla: ¿qué pasaría si Haruhi Suzumiya existiera en el mundo de My Hero Academia, y se hiciera amiga de Izuku Midoriya durante la secundaria? ¿Descabellado? Quizás, pero el hecho es que realmente lo hace funcionar, así que aprovecho de compartirla todavía que está en su etapa temprana. De hecho, nuestro amigo también tiene el que a mi parecer es uno de los mejores crossovers de MHA que hay en el sitio, uno donde literalmente y a pesar de que literalmente convirtió a Izuku en Superman, pero que no se siente como un rehash de la historia de MHA que cae en lo predecible, este tampoco lo es.

Y bien, como ocurrió en el anime de Haruhi, la historia arranca con la película filmada por la Brigada SOS para el festival cultural (que esta vez es la U.A.), con algunas modificaciones, pero la principal es que ahora Izuku y Bakugou son parte de ella tomando el lugar de Kyon. La verdad no sé ustedes, pero se me hizo mucho más graciosa la escena final de imaginarme a Haruhi discutiendo con Bakugou que con Kyon. Aunque eso no es nada comparado con lo que viene después, ya podrán verlo.

Sin más que decir me despido por ahora. No olviden comentar a ver qué les parece esta idea. Por ahora solo hay tres capítulos, pero no creo tardarme demasiado en traducirlos. Próximamente, veremos el primer encuentro de Izuku y Haruhi. ¡Superen el límite, Plus Ultra!


	2. La chica de ojos cafés

**Las Superheroicidades de Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Escrito por FoxOnPie, traducido por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer: **Haruhi Suzumiya, My Hero Academia y todos sus personajes respectivos son propiedad de Nagaru Tanigawa y Kouhei Horikoshi. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

**Episodio 1: La chica de ojos cafés.**

* * *

_Hace mucho tiempo, aprendí que no todas las personas nacen iguales. Nuestro mundo es un mundo donde la mayoría de las personas nace con una habilidad superhumana llamada "Quirk," y una gran cantidad de dichas personas actúan como héroes para proteger a los inocentes del peligro, como si la realidad de los mangas o libros de cómics se hubiese vuelto la realidad en la vida real. En el presente, un ochenta por ciento de la población posee algún tipo de Quirk, lo que naturalmente significa que el otro veinte por ciento no lo posee. A esta gente se les considera los "sin Quirk", y si han estado prestando atención, ya se habrán dado cuenta que esa es la categoría en la que caigo yo. _

_Si existen unos siete mil millones de personas en el planeta, eso significa que el número de personas sin Quirk en el mundo es de aproximadamente mil cuatrocientos millones de personas. En la superficie, eso suena a mucho, ¿no? Más o menos la cantidad de personas que podrías encontrar en China o India, y esos son los dos países con las poblaciones más altas del mundo. La cosa con esos lugares, sin embargo, es que tienen sus mil cuatrocientos millones condensados en una sola área. Imagínense tomar a todas las personas en uno de esos países y tratar de disgregarlos por más de doscientos otros que están dispersados por los seis continentes, y eso sin llegar siguiera a las islas más pequeñas o a los estados soberanos. No conozco la matemática exacta, pero pensándolo solo un poco, está muy claro que cada lugar tiene tan pocas personas sin Quirk que podrías pasarte toda una vida sin conocer a una. Una persona sin Quirk no tiene poderes, y aun así su existencia es la verdaderamente fantasmagórica, y de alguna manera yo terminé siendo parte de esa rara especie._

_Antes mencioné que un gran número de usuarios de Quirks se convierten en héroes, pero la mayoría de la gente no usa sus Quirks para nada especial y viven vidas de manera normal y monótona. No hay nada de malo con eso porque es lo que deciden hacer, pero cuando no tienes Quirk, se siente como si no te dieran una opción, como que tienes que vivir una vida ordinaria porque eres inherentemente inferior al resto. Yo no creo en esa forma de pensar, sin embargo. Desde que era niño, siempre he admirado los héroes como cualquiera (tal vez hasta más) así que por supuesto quiero ser uno cuando sea mayor. La gente siempre se burla de mí por decir eso, pero no me importa. Yo tengo tanto derecho de ser un héroe, de ser alguien que pueda salvar vidas y tranquilizar a la gente con una sonrisa, como cualquier otra persona en el mundo, así que no voy a dejar de intentarlo solo porque la gente me dice que lo haga._

_Aun así, eso no significa que sea fácil lidiar con esto, o algo así. Hay un límite de qué tan fuerte puede ser una persona de cara a la adversidad, y hay muchos días en los que se vuelve demasiado para soportarlo. Yo no quiero hacer otra cosa con mi vida, pero desearía no tener que hacerlo solo. Desearía conocer a alguien que estuviera en el mismo barco que yo, conocer a otro miembro de la especie fantasmagórica que somos los que no tienen Quirk._

_Claro, como si eso fuera a sucederme._

* * *

Un día normal para Izuku Midoriya transcurría de la siguiente manera: su hermanita pequeña lo despertaba diez minutos antes de que sonara su alarma, él y su mamá cocinaban el desayuno para tres personas, cuatro en las raras ocasiones en que su papá estaba en casa, veía las noticias en espera de algún reporte sobre All Might haciendo cualquier cosa heroica, se iba a la escuela donde Bakugou se metía con él antes, durante y después de clases, y luego saldría rumbo a casa tan rápido como fuera posible. Esa era la rutina que Midoriya había practicado durante los últimos años; no era totalmente ideal, pero nunca le había pasado nada que le hiciera parecer que fuese a cambiar, así que no había beneficio en molestarse en intentarlo de ninguna manera.

Eso fue lo que pensó durante mucho tiempo hasta una aparentemente inocua mañana del mes de Mayo. Todo había transcurrido acorde a su usual rutina, desde que su hermanita lo despertara hasta que Bakugou comenzó a burlarse de él antes de clase, pero entonces su profesor los sorprendió con un anuncio que Midoriya no había escuchado en años: "Tendremos una nueva estudiante en la clase el día de hoy". El profesor trajo a la nueva estudiante y reveló que se trataba de una chica de largo cabello castaño, con un cintillo amarillo sujetado con listones en ambos lados. La mayoría de la clase, especialmente los muchachos, empezó a zumbar de excitación, pero Midoriya no se sentía de ese modo. Objetivamente la chica podía ser linda, pero cada vez que llegaba un nuevo estudiante, no pasaba mucho tiempo antes que saltara al vagón de "Vamos a fastidiar a Midoriya", así que no estaba exactamente emocionado de tener que lidiar con otra atormentadora.

\- Muy bien, preséntate ante la clase y cuéntanos tres cosas interesantes sobre ti. – dijo el profesor.

\- ¿Solo tres? Un poco arbitrario, pero de acuerdo. – dijo la chica. – Mi nombre es Haruhi Suzumiya. Mi familia acaba de mudarse aquí desde Nishinomiya, y espero que nos podamos llevar bien. Me gusta tocar el piano, mi heroína favorita es Mirko, y… ¿qué más? ¡Oh sí! No tengo Quirk.

Midoriya casi se fue para atrás con todo y asiento, y no fue el único. Las miradas en los rostros de todos dejaban claro que no tenían idea de cómo procesar lo que acababa de decir; hasta el profesor parecía haberse quedado congelado. Ver más de una persona sin Quirk en tu vida era una rareza por sí sola, pero que alguien declarase tan descaradamente serlo era algo totalmente diferente, y ella lo hizo todo el tiempo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Y por varias razones, Midoriya no podía quitarle de encima los ojos a esa sonrisa.

* * *

La idea de que Midoriya no era capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima a Haruhi no era una simple exageración, como resultó serlo. Todas las lecciones del día le entraron por un oído y le salieron por el otro; era difícil mantener interés en divisiones largas cuando finalmente conoces a alguien como tú luego de siete años de estar totalmente solo.

Sus observaciones, por minuciosas que fueron, no le dijeron mucho sobre ella, sin embargo. De lo que podía ver, Haruhi era solo una chica normal que respondía las preguntas como cualquier otra chica y se reía como cualquier otra chica. Tal vez en parte fuera por eso que las otras chicas de la clase empezaron a gustar de ella a pesar de no tener Quirk; incluso si Haruhi era básicamente un espécimen en peligro, el hecho de ser atractiva y con buen estilo significaba que valdría la pena llevarse bien con ella. Casi le hizo desear a Midoriya haber nacido chica.

\- Te lo digo, Lacitos, para ser una chica sin Quirk, pareces estar encajando muy bien. – Midoriya se dejó caer en su silla al ver a Bakugou pisotear donde estaban Haruhi y las chicas con las que charlaba durante la hora del almuerzo.

\- Gracias, supongo, quienquiera que seas. – dijo Haruhi.

\- Ese es Bakugou. Es el chico más rudo de toda la clase, y sería el más genial si no fuera por su actitud. – dijo una de las chicas.

\- ¡Podría jurar que no estaba hablando contigo! – dijo Bakugou, antes de volver su atención a Haruhi. – Como decía, para ser una chica sin Quirk, sorprendentemente no resultas ser patética o desagradable a la vista. Eres mucho mejor que Deku, eso es seguro.

\- ¿Deku? ¿El chico que me ha estado mirando todo el día? – preguntó Haruhi. Las chicas soltaron un coro de "Ooo"s mientras Midoriya se hundía más en su asiento. – ¿Él tampoco tiene Quirk?

\- ¡Sí, pero él no es ni de cerca tan genial como tú, Haruhi! Es como si tú fueras un filete miñón y él un trozo de carne seca, o algo así. – dijo una de las chicas, haciendo que se soltara una carcajada de Bakugou y el resto del grupo.

\- A mí en realidad me gustan las dos cosas.

\- Bueno, entonces probablemente te encantará pasar el rato con Deku. ¡Se llevarían tan bien como dos gotas de agua sin Quirk! – Todos volvieron a reírse de nuevo. Midoriya no sabía si realmente existía un Dios, pero como fuera, le estaba rezando porque Haruhi no mordiera el anzuelo y se quedara con su grupito de chicas.

\- No estoy segura de eso, pero bien puedo pasar a saludar. – Nunca debió tener dudas de que jamás sus plegarias serían escuchadas, y aun así Midoriya se sintió sorprendido. Sin consideración alguna por él, Haruhi caminó hasta donde él estaba y se sentó en el escritorio justo al lado del suyo. – Bien, ¿me atreveré a adivinar y diré que Deku no es tu verdadero nombre?

\- N-No. – dijo Midoriya. – M-mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya. Deku solo es un apodo. S-si quieres llamarme de ese modo…

\- Nah, Midoriya suena mejor si me lo preguntas. – dijo Haruhi con una sonrisa. A Midoriya no le desagradó la sensación que eso le provocó. – Probablemente hayas escuchado, pero me di cuenta que me estabas observando prácticamente desde el principio.

\- ¡N-no fue mi intención! Es solo que jamás antes había conocido a otra persona sin Quirk, así que…

\- Hey, está bien. Alégrate por esto; si me hubiera enterado que no tenías Quirk de otra manera, quizás ni me habría molestado en venir a hablar contigo. – De algún modo, Midoriya comenzó a sentirse peor consigo mismo.

\- ¿D-de verdad? ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Solo échale un ojo a ese gallinero de allá. – Haruhi señaló a Bakugou y a las chicas con las que estaba hablando hasta ese momento. Estos se la pasaban mirándolos a los dos, y cada vez que lo hacían, se soltaban a reírse. – Probablemente piensan que sería un gran alboroto si los únicos dos sin Quirk en la clase se hicieran amigos, como si el hecho de andar juntos les duplica el material para su rutina de comedia o algo así. Si supiera desde el inicio que no tenías Quirk, entonces no habría hablado contigo porque ellos seguro esperarían que yo hablara contigo, ¿y para qué debería hacer algo solo porque la gente espera que suceda?

\- ¿Y eso no es lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo?

\- No, es diferente. En mi escenario, nadie me dice directamente que hable contigo y solo es la atmósfera general que espera que los dos nos conectemos. Aquí, todo mundo hace sus intenciones muy claras desde el principio, lo que significa que hay diálogo abierto sobre cómo deberíamos conocernos solo porque no tenemos Quirk. Aun así todos esperan que hablemos porque no tenemos Quirk, pero si no hablara contigo, ellos empezarían a hacer bromas solo porque me rehúso a hablar con alguien que es como yo, diciendo cosas como "¡No andes por allí creyendo que eres mejor de lo que realmente eres!" o algo por el estilo. Como sea, terminaría siendo el hazmerreír en las bromas de alguien más, y tú terminarías atrapado en el fuego cruzado. Tiene sentido.

\- Supongo que sí. – dijo Midoriya, con solo una cantidad moderada de sinceridad en sus palabras. – Entonces si era una situación de perder-perder de todos modos, ¿para qué elegiste esta opción?

\- Bueno, la verdad es que sí tenía ganas de conversar contigo, así que era el menor de los dos males. – Haruhi le sonrió de nuevo, y Midoriya de pronto tuvo una vaga idea de la clase de sentimiento que eso inspiraba: genuina camaradería.

* * *

Midoriya no recordaba qué cosas terminó hablando con Haruhi, pero sí sabía que fue bastante y terminó pasándose el resto del día. Tal como Haruhi predijo, la mayoría de la clase estaba prestando atención al hecho de que hablaban entre ellos, pero eso se sentía más manejable que las usuales burlas con las que tenía que lidiar. Tal como Midoriya predijo, Haruhi seguía siendo una chica muy normal, pero el hecho de que hablaba con él de todas las personas era ya en sí mismo un milagro, así que no iba a quejarse.

Al día siguiente, Midoriya y Haruhi se encontraron a la hora del almuerzo para hablar de todo un poco. Midoriya se retrasó ligeramente debido a que Bakugou otra vez tomó una oportunidad de meterse con él por cualquier motivo, y para cuando llegó a su lugar junto a Haruhi, esta levantó una de sus cejas de manera curiosa.

\- Sabes, para alguien que se supone que es tu amigo, Bakugou de verdad te trata como basura. – dijo Haruhi.

\- Y-ya lo sé, Suzumiya-san, pero es más complicado que eso. – dijo Midoriya.

\- ¿Qué, es alguna clase de juego de S&M? – Naturalmente, Midoriya escupió toda su comida encima de su escritorio.

\- ¡No-no se trata de eso, en absoluto!

\- Sí, ya lo sé. Aunque esa reacción no tuvo precio. – A Midoriya no le gustó esa sonrisa tanto como las otras.

\- Mira, ya sé que Kacchan es un patán a veces, pero nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños, así que sé muy bien más allá de eso, es una persona muy fuerte que siempre logra todo lo que se propone. Yo nunca he sido bueno en nada, así que no puedo evitar admirarlo por eso.

\- Eso suena como una de esas cosas de hombres machos que mi falta de un cromosoma Y aparentemente me impide entender. – dijo Haruhi.

\- ¿Lo es? Yo realmente no sé mucho de esas cosas, siendo honesto. – dijo Midoriya.

\- Bueno, quizás sea una de esas cosas como cuando el odio se vuelve amor, ¿o supongo que cuando el amor se vuelve odio y después otra vez amor? No lo sé. La verdad que no tengo nada de experiencia con este tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Con tener amigos?

\- Con tener abusones. – Ahora fue el turno de Midoriya de alzar una ceja. – La mayoría de los de aquí, si no es que todos ellos, se han estado metiendo contigo desde que te diagnosticaron que no tenías Quirk, ¿verdad? Bueno, yo nunca tuve que lidiar con nada de eso.

\- ¿Nunca?

\- Quiero decir, siempre había el bravucón ocasional que pensaba que sería divertido burlarse de la niña sin Quirk, pero fuera de eso, la mayoría de la gente me ha dejado en paz. Aunque no sé por qué. – Si Midoriya tuviese que adivinar, diría que tal vez el ello de que ella fuese una chica objetivamente linda desplazaba el hecho de que no tuviera Quirk, pero por varias razones se guardó eso para sí mismo.

\- Desearía tener esa clase de suerte.

\- Creo que fue menos cosa de suerte y más de tomar las decisiones correctas en la vida. Ahora que me tienes por aquí, probablemente no vas a tomar ninguna equivocada en un futuro cercano, así que deberías alegrarte por eso.

\- S-sí, supongo. – A pesar del titubeo en su voz, por dentro se sentía contento de escuchar eso.

* * *

Midoriya y Haruhi siguieron teniendo charlas como esa en cada período del almuerzo por el resto de la semana; por primera vez en toda su vida, la rutina de Midoriya se vio rota aunque solo ligeramente. Nunca hablaban de temas pesados o existenciales, solo cosas normales como la escuela, sus familias, y quién ganaría en un encuentro de lucha libre entre All Might y Mirko. Eran solo cosas normales de adolescentes, nada para emocionarse, pero en defensa de Midoriya, no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo algo como eso.

\- De nuevo, Suzumiya-san, All Might supera completamente a Mirko en fuerza bruta, así que no hay forma de que pueda ganarle. – decía Midoriya.

\- Sí, pero su tamaño más pequeño debería darle ventaja, ¿no? Sin mencionar que el lodo vuelve resbalosas las cosas. – dijo Haruhi.

\- Pero eso le dificultaría las cosas tanto a Mirko como a All Might, ¿o no? Además, ¿cuándo se convirtió esto en un encuentro de luchas en el lodo?

\- Cuando me di cuenta de lo grandioso que sería ver a esos dos forcejeando entre ellos cubiertos de lodo. No me digas que nunca lo has imaginado al menos para Mirko.

\- No puedo decir que sí.

\- ¿No lo has hecho o es que no quieres?

\- ¿Una o la otra, supongo? – preguntó Midoriya encogiéndose de hombros. Al echar un ojo al reloj vio que el almuerzo casi terminaba, y como era sábado (medio día) la escuela terminaría junto con él. – Suzumiya-san, ¿tienes planes para el fin de semana?

\- ¿Por qué preguntas?¿Te vas a sentir solo por no verme por un día y medio? – preguntó Haruhi con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡S-solo tenía curiosidad, eso es todo!

\- Bueno, si realmente necesitas saberlo, mis padres van a llevarme a un partido de béisbol después de la escuela hoy. Será la primera vez que voy a uno, así que estoy bastante emocionada. – La sonrisa en su rostro no dejaba lugar a dudas. – Sabes, se suponía que mi tía vendría con nosotros, pero le dio la gripe y no podrá llegar. Tenemos un boleto extra, así que… digo, si no estás ocupado con nada…

Haruhi se vio interrumpida por Bakugou, que estampó ambas manos sobre sus escritorios.

\- Sin duda te estás poniendo muy amistoso con la Lacitos, ¿eh, Deku? Dime algo, ¿acaso los sin Quirks como ustedes tienen algún tipo de magnetismo animal? – preguntó Bakugou.

\- K-Kacchan, eso no es… no sé de qué…

\- Es obvio que no. Quiero decir, tú eres el mayor animal que hay aquí, y a ninguno de nosotros le da ganas de pasar el rato contigo. – dijo Haruhi.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos acabas de decir?! – gritó Bakugou. Unos pocos que miraban se rieron ligeramente del comentario de Haruhi, y le tomó una gran fuerza de voluntad a Midoriya no hacerlo también.

\- Okay, por divertido que sea ver que alguien se atreve a replicarle a Bakugou, ya has pasado mucho tiempo con Deku. – dijo una de las chicas de la clase.

\- Sí, era divertido al principio, pero deberías saber que acercarte demasiado a ese perdedor te hará daño a largo plazo. – agregó otra.

\- ¿Lo dice quién? ¿Ustedes? Me están diciendo que deje de pasar el rato con Midoriya solo porque ustedes ya se aburrieron de reírse de nosotros a nuestras espaldas, ¿así que cuánto valen sus palabras realmente de todos modos? – les preguntó Haruhi.

\- ¡¿Discúlpate?! ¿Dónde crees que te bajas, pequeña…?

\- ¡Y-ya basta! ¡Suzumiya-san no les ha hecho nada, así que déjenla tranquila! – dijo Midoriya. No era propio de él expresar sus emociones con tanta fuerza, pero no podría dormir aquella noche si dejaba que Haruhi se les enfrentara ella sola.

\- Por fin te crecieron unas agallas, ¿no? Supongo que se te hace fácil hacerte el rudo cuando tienes oportunidad de jugar a ser el héroe. Es la única manera en que un perdedor sin Quirk como tú podría ser uno, de todas maneras. – dijo Bakugou.

\- Mi sueño no tiene nada que ver con esto, Kacchan. E-es solo que no creo que ninguno de ustedes debería burlarse de Suzumiya-san cuando lo único que está haciendo es…

\- ¿Eres estúpido o qué? – intercedió Haruhi. Midoriya volteó a verla con una mirada de confusión, que era compartida por el resto de los que todavía quedaban en el salón de clases.

\- ¿S-Suzumiya-san?

\- De lo que estabas hablando justo ahora. ¿Dijiste que querías ser un héroe? ¿Aunque no tienes un Quirk?

\- S-sí. ¿Qué con eso? – Haruhi suspiró y se puso una mano en el rostro.

\- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡No me extraña que todo mundo se burle de ti si hablas de cosas tan estúpidas todo el tiempo! – Y por primera vez en un tiempo, todos comenzaron a reírse de Midoriya.

\- ¡M-mi sueño de ser un héroe no es estúpido!

\- Sí lo es cuando no tienes un Quirk. Los héroes y villanos por igual arrancan edificios enteros del suelo cada semana como si no hubiera mañana, ¿y tú de verdad crees poder seguirles el paso sin tener un Quirk propio? ¿No crees que deberías ser más inteligente que eso en esta etapa de tu vida? – Más risas de parte de sus compañeros.

\- N-no soy ningún idiota…

\- ¡Podrías haberme engañado! – intervino Bakugou.

\- Y-ya sé que convertirme en un héroe sin tener un Quirk es básicamente imposible, ¿pero eso significa que no debería intentarlo? Quiero ser un héroe tanto como Kacchan o los demás, ¿no tengo también el derecho de intentarlo?

\- Solo porque tengas el derecho a algo no significa que debas actuar en ello, ¿sabes? – dijo Haruhi. – Si de verdad quieres tanto ayudar a la gente, intenta convertirte en doctor, bombero, oficial de policía o algo así; esa gente salva vidas tanto como los héroes, y son igual de respetados en la comunidad.

\- ¡No es lo mismo! Todas esas personas están muy limitadas en lo que pueden hacer para ayudar, pero un héroe puede tomar acción donde quiera y salvar a cientos de personas gracias a eso. ¡Por eso es que quiero ser un héroe, para salvar a tantas personas como pueda y ponerles una sonrisa en el rostro, igual que All Might!

\- Sí, igual que All Might, el Símbolo de la Paz que TAMBIÉN tiene un Quirk. ¿Te estás escuchando para darte cuenta del poco sentido de lo que dices? Contigo siempre es All Might esto y All Might aquello, pero apuesto a que si él estuviera aquí ahora mismo, te diría que mejor lo abandones como todos los demás.

Tuvo que haber más risas de parte de Bakugou y el resto de la clase, pero Midoriya no las escuchó. Las palabras de Haruhi fueron suaves, y aun así se sintieron con la fuerza de una pistola directo a sus oídos. Siendo así, se quedó totalmente sordo al mundo, incluso cuando Bakugou se le puso de frente a su cara diciendo cosas que sin duda eran más burlas centradas en lo que acababa de transpirar.

Haruhi se puso de pie y abandonó el salón, sin molestarse en voltear a verlo de nuevo. Así nada más, había vuelto a donde comenzó.

* * *

Gracias a ese golpe bajo a su moral, el fin de semana se volvió eterno para Midoriya, y lo único que hizo fue hacer sus movimientos de rutina con el menor esfuerzo posible. Cuando llegó el lunes, ni siquiera opuso resistencia cuando su hermanita lo despertó demasiado temprano; cuando llegó a la escuela, apenas sí reaccionó a las bravuconadas pre-clases de Bakugou. Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, pero nada de eso parecía importar ahora.

Unos minutos antes que comenzara la clase, la puerta se volvió a abrir. Midoriya apenas volteó a verla por instinto, y para su desagrado (o quizás para su decepción) Haruhi fue quien entró. Esta vez sus ojos no se fijaron en ella tanto como en los días pasados, pero sí lo suficiente para darse cuenta que ya no estaba sonriendo como lo había dicho desde el día que se transfirió.

Si hubiese una sola emoción para describir su rostro, Midoriya habría elegido "melancolía".

* * *

Todavía resintiendo las secuelas de lo sucedido la semana pasada, Midoriya no acompañó a Haruhi para el almuerzo, aunque tampoco parecía que ella estuviera de humor para eso. Haruhi se quedó con esa mirada melancólica en su rostro todo el día, sin molestarse en decir una sola palabra. Ni siquiera sacó nada de comer a la hora del almuerzo, simplemente se quedó allí sentada mirando perdida hacia el vacío. Era algo muy extraño de ver, pero Midoriya no tenía el valor de intervenir.

Eventualmente, el día llegó a su fin. Midoriya recogió sus cosas y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta. Por la esquina del ojo vio a Haruhi levantándose, pero sus libros y lápices se quedaron esparcidos en su escritorio. No solo eso, sino que no se dirigió hacia la puerta, optando por caminar hacia donde estaban Bakugou y su pandilla, que estaban muy a gusto en la parte de atrás del salón.

Midoriya pensó que sería mejor ver hacia dónde iría todo esto.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Lacitos? – preguntó Bakugou. Haruhi no le dijo nada. – ¿Qué te pasa, crees que puedes venir aquí a pasar el rato conmigo mientras tú y Deku están peleados? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que entretener tu trasero sin Quirk, así que no te quedes ahí parada y escupe lo que…

Sin una sola gota de provocación, Haruhi le dio un puñetazo a Bakugou en toda la cara, mandándolo a volar contra un estante de libros. Midoriya no supo qué fue más fuerte, el sonido del impacto de Bakugou, o el ruido colectivo de las quijadas de todos cayéndose.

\- ¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?!

\- ¡Catarsis emocional, por eso! – dijo Haruhi. – ¿Quieres más? ¡Porque con gusto te daré más!

\- ¡Voy a matarte, maldita perra! – Bakugou le saltó encima a Haruhi, con su Quirk de Explosión a toda potencia. Apenas logró rozarla, y desde ahí, los dos se soltaron en una tormenta de puñetazos que hacían volar todo lo que se les cruzaba en el camino en el salón de clases. Era lo más ridículo que Midoriya había visto en toda su vida, y aun así no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Afortunada, o desafortunadamente, su profesor rápidamente apareció para interrumpir la pelea, y fue entonces que Midoriya pudo permitirse pensar sobre cómo no tenía idea de lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

Midoriya todavía estaba molesto con Haruhi. Seguía sin querer hablar con ella, no sabía cómo abordarla, y aun así se encontró esperándola después de la escuela mientras la estaba sermoneando el director. Le quitaría solo una hora de su día, pero tenía que hacerlo.

\- Qué sorpresa de verte aquí. Y yo que pensaba que ya te habrías ido a casa. – dijo Haruhi en el segundo que dio un paso fuera de la escuela.

\- Y-ya lo sé, pero… hey, ¿dónde están tus padres? – preguntó Midoriya, desviando rápidamente el tema.

\- El director quiso hablar con ellos y con la mamá de Bakugou un poco más en privado, así que me dijeron que los esperara en el auto.

\- ¿T-tus padres estaban enfadados?

\- Oh sí, hasta lívidos se pusieron. Aunque la mamá de Bakugou parece habérselo tomado mucho mejor. Según ella, hice algo bueno cuando le di en toda la cara. Me alegra tener la aprobación de alguien por lo menos.

\- L-le diste un puñetazo a Kacchan en la cara. ¿Cuántas personas creíste que les parecería bien eso?

\- Ni idea. Tú por lo menos, probablemente. – Midoriya respiró rápidamente. – Vamos, él se lo estaba buscando. No me digas que por lo menos no te alegraste un poco de ver eso. Por todo lo que pones a Bakugou en un pedestal, seguro debió ser increíble ver que alguien lo tirara de él para variar, ¿no crees?

Midoriya no quería hacer nada en respuesta, pero a pesar de su instinto, terminó asintiendo débilmente con la cabeza.

\- Aun así, ¿por qué hiciste eso, Suzumiya-san? ¿De dónde vino? Acaso… ¿algo pasó desde que hablamos la última vez? – La expresión de Haruhi se tornó sombría, magnificando su melancolía.

\- Midoriya, ¿alguna vez has pensado en lo insignificantes que somos todos en el panorama general de las cosas? Yo he empezado a hacerlo. – fue todo lo que Haruhi dijo en un solo aliento.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – fue todo lo que pudo decir Midoriya en respuesta.

\- ¿Recuerdas ese juego de béisbol que te dije? Cuando llegamos al estadio, me sorprendí de ver que estaba lleno de más gente de la que jamás había visto en un solo lugar. Apenas podía dar un paso sin tropezarme con alguien, y la gente del otro lado de las tribunas parecían granos de arroz desde donde estaba sentada. Le pregunté a mi papá cuántas personas habría en el estadio, y me dijo que como todas las entradas estaban vendidas, debían ser por lo menos unas cincuenta mil. Hasta ese momento, nunca me imaginé que pudiera haber tantas personas en un solo lugar.

»Cuando llegué a casa, saqué la calculadora para hacer algunas cuentas. Recuerdo que una vez leí que la población de Japón era de unos cien millones, así que dividí eso por cincuenta mil, ¿y sabes cuánto me dio? Dos mil. Ese estadio estaba lleno a su máxima capacidad con cientos de personas, y aun así solo eran cerca de un par de milésimas de toda la gente en el país; si esa era la fracción de una fracción, eso significaría entonces que yo, siendo una simple persona, soy solo una fracción de la fracción de otra fracción.

Una breve brisa pasó junto a ellos acariciando el cabello de Haruhi; y solo sirvió para enfatizar el peso de sus palabras.

\- Fue en ese momento cuando finalmente lo entendí: yo no soy, ni nunca he sido jamás, alguien especial. Solía pensar que todo lo que hacía en mi vida era único y me convertía en mi propia persona, desde la forma en como me amarro mis lazos hasta la forma en como me emociono cada vez que Mirko aparecía en las noticias, pero me equivocaba. Si hay tantas personas en el mundo que ese estadio lleno no es más que una diminuta estadística, entonces las cosas que yo creí que eran únicas para mí probablemente alguien más las hace exactamente igual, y ese alguien debe pensar que también lo hacen especial.

Otra brisa pasó por el cabello de Haruhi. Midoriya se quedó allí parado en silencio. No conocía suficiente del mundo como para soltarle alguna filosofía que le pudiera ser de utilidad, y tampoco se le ocurrían palabras para consolarla que no se fueran a interpretar como que estaba teniéndole lástima. No sabía qué podía hacer para ayudarla, pero sí sabía que quería hacerlo, aunque fuera solo para quitarle esa mirada melancólica del rostro.

Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos, la mirada melancólica de Haruhi fue reemplazada por una de frustración.

\- ¡De verdad me enfurece solo pensar en ello! ¡Hay siete mil millones de personas en este planeta, así que no todos deben de ser unos inútiles, ¿verdad?! ¡Tiene que haber al menos unas cuantas personas interesantes en el mundo, ¿así que por qué yo no nací siendo una de ellas?! ¡¿Por qué, Midoriya, por qué?! – Haruhi dijo sus palabras mientras pisoteaba con fuerza el suelo con la velocidad y precisión de un martillo hidráulico.

\- ¡N-no lo sé! Quiero decir, yo también solo soy un don nadie, así que…

\- ¡Sí, eres un don nadie! ¡Eres tan aburrido y sin chiste como el que más! ¡Si abrieras un diccionario y buscaras la palabra "blandengue", seguro encontrarías una gran foto tuya al lado! – Si ese era el intento de Haruhi de animarse a sí misma, él habría querido sugerirle otra cosa. – Eso te queda como anillo al dedo, ¿pero sabes lo que te distingue de los otros don nadies? ¡Que tú por lo menos estás tratando de hacer algo al respecto! ¡No puedes vivir siendo un tipo normal y corriente el resto de tu vida, así que intentas convertirte en un héroe! ¡Después de todo no hay nadie más interesante que los héroes, ¿verdad?! ¡Y pensar que yo creía que eras un idiota por querer serlo! ¡Más bien, la idiota soy yo por burlarme de ti por eso!

Si esa era una disculpa, entonces Midoriya la aceptaría con gusto. Más importante, Midoriya no podía evitar sentir que Haruhi estaba al mismo tiempo en lo correcto y equivocada en su evaluación de él. Midoriya realmente quería ser un héroe para ayudar a la gente, pero estaría mintiendo si decía que una parte de él no quería entrar en ello por la gloria, que una parte de él no quería llegar a ser una persona a quien todos admiraran. No podía haber nada de malo con eso. Él había pasado más de la mitad de su vida lidiando con gente que lo hacía sentir que no valía para nada, así que una parte de él quería que los demás lo vieran como alguien, alguien importante.

Midoriya se guardó todo eso para sí mismo; estaba demasiado distraído con Haruhi extendiéndole la mano y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, más amplia que las anteriores que le había visto, aunque había un ligero deje de desesperación en sus ojos.

\- Hagámoslo, Midoriya. Tú y yo, vamos a enseñarles a todos que sí importamos. Que todos en el universo sepan que estamos aquí. ¡Vamos a convertirlos en los héroes más grandes, geniales e interesantes del mundo, y al diablo con que no tengamos Quirks! ¡¿Qué opinas de eso?!

\- S-sí. Sí. ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a hacerlo! – Fue como si una oleada de puro carisma saliera disparado fuera de Haruhi y le cayera encima. Una parte de él quizás simplemente solo se dejó llevar por la corriente, pero Midoriya sabía que todo su ser quería estar en la misma página que ella, sin importar que fuese quien tomaba todo el control de la conversación. No había una parte de él que no quisiera lo mismo que Haruhi quería, así que no se sorprendió para nada cuando se encontró dándole un apretón de manos con todo su entusiasmo.

* * *

_Hay un límite de qué tan fuerte puede ser una persona de cara a la adversidad, y hay muchos días en los que se vuelve demasiado para soportarlo. Yo no quiero hacer otra cosa con mi vida, pero desearía no tener que hacerlo solo. Desearía conocer a alguien que estuviera en el mismo barco que yo, conocer a otro miembro de la especie fantasmagórica que somos los que no tienen Quirk. Cuando estaba en sexto grado, en un día que nunca olvidaría, mi deseo fue concedido en la forma de Haruhi Suzumiya, una persona que jamás olvidaría, y tras un tropiezo o dos, ambos decidimos que nos apoyaríamos uno a la otra en nuestro camino para convertirnos en héroes sin Quirks._

_Poco sabía que las cosas iban a tornarse mucho más complicadas de lo que cualquiera podría haberse imaginado por muchas, muchas razones._

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del traductor:**

Ahora sí, oficialmente empieza cronológicamente la historia. El fatídico encuentro de Izuku y Haruhi ya por fin sucedió y se han vuelto amigos. Con esa promesa que se hicieron, me intriga ver en qué clase de héroes llegarán a convertirse. Pobre Izuku, no tiene idea de en qué se acaba de meter solo por involucrarse con esa chica.

Por dar algunos comentarios, quienes hayamos visto la serie de Haruhi Suzumiya y los spinoffs, seguro estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que Haruhi al principio de verdad no terminaba de caer bien. Algunos de sus hábitos como andar de mandona, caprichosa y hacer que Kyon hiciera el trabajo pesado en ocasiones se pasaban de la raya, y no hablemos de como maltrató a Mikuru durante el rodaje de la película, hasta llegando a decir que era su juguete. Aquí, a diferencia de en su propia serie, quizás vivir en un mundo donde los superhéroes son reales le ayuda a ver las cosas de manera distinta, y a pesar de mantener mucha de su personalidad canónica, se le nota más que en el fondo tiene buen corazón al hacerse amiga de Izuku y reconocer que estuvo mal burlarse de él por su sueño de ser un héroe.

Con respecto a Izuku, en este capítulo podemos ver que recibió algunos elementos de Kyon (ya no es hijo único sino que tiene una hermanita), pero tendrá una relación más cercana con Haruhi, como amigos de verdad en vez de ser la jefa mandona y el asistente que se la aguanta porque no tiene de otra. Aunque si el episodio pasado es un indicio, esa parte de la relación la veremos con Bakugou. A él es quien le tocará ser el burro de carga seguramente, no puedo esperar a ver eso. Y creo que les va a gustar mucho el siguiente capítulo, para expandir un poco más el trasfondo de Haruhi, específicamente de su familia que nunca se la vimos.

En fin, hasta aquí por ahora. Gracias por el reviews a** UltronFatalis. **En unos días subo el siguiente capítulo, y como siempre recuerden, ¡superen los límites, PLUS ULTRA!


	3. Los chicos sin Quirk no sueñan con

**Las Superheroicidades de Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Escrito por FoxOnPie, traducido por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer: **Haruhi Suzumiya, My Hero Academia y todos sus personajes respectivos son propiedad de Nagaru Tanigawa y Kouhei Horikoshi. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

**Episodio 2: Los chicos sin Quirk no sueñan con madres conejitas.**

* * *

_Hasta este punto, el marco general de mi historia con Haruhi ya debe estar muy claro: el chico conoce a la chica; la chica destruye las esperanzas y sueños del chico, la chica golpea al amigo del chico, el chico y la chica deciden trabajar juntos para convertirse en héroes, incluso aunque ambos carecen de Quirk; al ponerlo en palabras, suena casi como algo salido de una película._

_Los padres de Haruhi terminaron en la oficina del director por un largo tiempo, así que por mucho que habría querido conocerlos, con lo tarde que se hacía, decidí irme a mi casa. Mi mamá y mi hermanita querían saber por qué llegué tan tarde, pero solo les dije que estaba pasando el rato con alguien, lo cual no era una completa mentira si nos poníamos a pensar en ello. Ambas asumieron que estaba hablando sobre Kacchan, pero no me molesté en corregirlas. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que Haruhi acababa de hacer y lo que haría mañana._

_Pensé en muchas cosas que se me ocurrieron sobre lo que Haruhi haría al día siguiente, pero al final resultó que todas estaban equivocadas. Kacchan fue tras de mí en el segundo que puse un pie en la clase, pero Haruhi (moviéndose como si tuviera rango EX en Ocultamiento de Presencia) ya estaba allí para detenerlo antes que las cosas se pusieran feas. En cuanto la situación se calmó, sin embargo, Haruhi básicamente reavivó las llamas anunciando frente a toda la clase que los dos nos convertiríamos en grandes héroes a pesar de no tener Quirk, y que cualquiera que tuviera un problema con eso podía… bueno, ese no es el tipo de lenguaje que se supone debería utilizar enfrente de mi hermana, así que no voy a repetirlo._

_Bastaría con decir que Haruhi no fue a ver a ninguna de las chicas de la clase aquel día. Cada descanso entre clases venía directo hacia mí, y el almuerzo fue igual. En general seguíamos hablando de las mismas cosas mundanas, pero cada vez que nos veíamos Haruhi me decía que no podíamos permitir que nadie pensara que solo éramos palabras. Teníamos que demostrarles a todos que podríamos convertirnos en héroes aun sin Quirk, y ella tenía un "plan maestro" para hacerlo. Le pregunté qué era, y ella solo me dijo que no me preocupara y que dejara todo en sus manos, lo que probablemente significaba que en realidad no se le había ocurrido nada todavía. _

_Con todo eso, hicimos planes para vernos el domingo y hacer lo que fuera que a ella se le ocurriera hasta entonces, si es que hacíamos algo. Todo era muy extraño, pero mentiría si dijera que no estaba al menos un poco emocionado._

* * *

Un domingo a principios del mes de Mayo, Midoriya, por una vez en su vida, se levantó temprano; tan temprano que pisó el frío suelo de su habitación en el segundo que su hermanita se metió a su cuarto para despertarlo. La mirada en su rostro fue digna de admirarse, pero se iba a guardar la admiración la memoria de su cara. Tenía un gran día por delante, había asumido.

Hoy era el día que él y Haruhi iban a empezar su camino para convertirse en héroes sin Quirk. Para ser honesto, Midoriya seguía sin tener idea de qué, si acaso, se le habría ocurrido a Haruhi. Cuando le preguntaba sobre ello en el transcurso de la semana, dijo que era un secreto, lo que le hizo pensar que solo le decía que tenía un plan para encubrir el hecho de que no tenía ninguno. Sin embargo, mientras Midoriya se ponía sus jeans y su camiseta con la palabra "Wifebeater" escrita encima, se dio cuenta que eso le parecía bien. Pasar el rato con Haruhi (o con quien fuera, en realidad) el fin de semana era algo que valía la pena esperar, así que aunque no fuese algo serio, podría pasarla bien.

\- Vaya, hoy te ves muy feliz, Izuku. – le dijo su mamá. Antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina desayunando junto con ella y su hermanita.

\- ¿D-de verdad? Quiero decir, ¿de verdad me veo tan feliz que vale la pena comentarlo? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- ¡Sí, parece que estuvieras en llamas, Deku-kun, y ni siquiera tuve que golpearte otra vez con mi Quirk! – dijo la hermanita de Midoriya, simultáneamente dándole un recordatorio bastante reciente y doloroso. – Ya llevas rato de andar muy feliz, pero nunca de este modo, ¿qué te pasó?

\- "¿Es acaso tan loco que esté feliz?" – pensó Midoriya. – Bueno, de hecho voy a salir hoy con alguien.

\- ¿Kacchan viene de visita? ¡Yay! – Su hermanita prácticamente saltó fuera de su silla.

\- Y-yo no dije que…

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, Izuku. Tú y Kacchan ya no juegan fuera de la escuela a menudo, es bueno saber que siguen siendo buenos amigos. – dijo Inko.

\- D-digo, no es que no seamos amigos, pero nunca dije que…

\- Mamá, ¿puedo dejar que Kacchan me pegue en la cara cuando llegue? – agregó la hermanita de Midoriya.

\- Tendrán que hacerlo afuera, y solo si terminas de comerte todo lo de tu plato. – dijo Inko.

\- Otra vez, estoy tratando de decirles que… – Midoriya se vio interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta. De inmediato se ofreció responder; si su familia no lo iba a escuchar, no tenía por qué pasar tanto tiempo con ella. Aunque fuese solo un vendedor o un recaudador por la cuota de suscripción a NHK (que de todas maneras ya habían pagado por ese mes), al menos servirían para conversar.

\- ¡Buenos días, mundo! – saludó la persona en la puerta a Midoriya. Demasiado enérgica para ser un vendedor o recaudador. Le tomó solo un segundo a Midoriya ver que se trataba de Haruhi vestida con shorts de jean y una camiseta naranja con un logo de panda en el pecho.

\- ¡S-S-Suzumiya-san! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! – preguntó Midoriya.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Acordamos que hoy nos íbamos a ver en tu casa. – dijo Haruhi.

\- Acordamos a mediodía; apenas son las nueve y media.

\- Bueno, estaba aburrida, así que demándame. – Había muchas cosas que Midoriya querría hacer, pero eso estaba muy abajo en su lista.

\- ¿Izuku, con quién hablas? – Sin que él se diera cuenta, Inko ya había llegado hasta la entrada del apartamento, y su hermanita venía siguiéndola muy de cerca. – ¿Podemos ayudarte, señorita…?

\- Mi nombre es Haruhi Suzumiya, y he venido a tomar posesión de su hijo por el día de hoy, Sra. Midoriya. – dijo Haruhi. Por qué eligió esas palabras, Midoriya no tenía idea.

\- ¿Viniste a qué? Espera, ¿tú eres con quien Izuku va a salir a jugar hoy?

\- ¡¿Quieres decir que Deku-kun tiene amigos que no son Kacchan?! – añadió la hermanita.

\- ¡Es lo que he estado tratando de decirles a ustedes dos! En serio, ¿es tan loco que vaya a pasar el rato con alguien más aparte de Kacchan? – preguntó Midoriya. Todas (incluyendo a Haruhi), asintieron con la cabeza. En retrospectiva, caminó muy fácil a esa trampa.

\- Bakugou ya es noticia vieja, señora y adorable niña. – dijo Haruhi. – ¡Soy como la New Coke, un nuevo sabor que les harán olvidarse de la vieja marca!

\- "¿Eso no fue lo opuesto a lo que sucedió con la New Coke?" – pensó Midoriya.

\- Además, por favor no se refiera a lo que vamos a hacer como "salir a jugar". ¡Después de todo, su hijo y yo estamos a punto de embarcarnos en un entrenamiento muy serio para convertirnos en héroes sin Quirk!

\- ¿Van a hacer qué? – Midoriya no alcanzó a leer bien la mirada en el rostro de su madre, pero ciertamente no era una de felicidad. La gente ya hablaba sobre lo que pensaban de que él pudiera ser un héroe, así que tenía sentido para ella.

\- Deku-kun, ¿puedo ir contigo y Suzumiya-san? ¡Puedo explotarlos si con eso les ayuda en algo! – dijo la hermanita.

\- Lo siento, pequeña, esta es una sesión de entrenamiento privado entre tu hermano y yo, pero cuando terminemos, volveré aquí y jugaré contigo toda la noche si quieres. Y además, Suzumiya-san no suena genial, puedes llamarme simplemente Haruhi. – le dijo esta mientras le frotaba con la mano los mechones esmeraldas de su hermanita.

\- ¡Yay! ¡Haruhi, eres casi tan genial como Kacchan!

\- Probablemente, pero no tengo intención de hacer que baje más mi reputación.

\- Como sea. – intervino Midoriya. – Como estaba diciendo, viniste demasiado temprano. Digo, podemos empezar viendo que ya estás aquí, pero tengo que ayudar a mi mamá a limpiar el…

\- ¡No, no, no te preocupes por eso! ¡Puedes irte tranquilo con tu amiga! – dijo Inko muy apresurada.

\- ¿De verdad? Um, bueno. – Y con eso, Midoriya rápidamente se fue a su cuarto a coger su billetera, ponerse sus zapatos rojos, y dejó el apartamento junto Haruhi, mientras su hermanita los despedía con un enorme entusiasmo.

\- Tu familia parece muy agradable. – dijo Haruhi mientras Midoriya cerraba la puerta tras de sí. – Especialmente tu hermanita. ¡Dios, pero qué lindura! Sacaría quince en la escala del uno al diez de hermanitas menores si no fuera por esa admiración ciega de Bakugou. – Midoriya qué cosa estaría midiendo esa supuesta escala de hermanitas menores.

\- No es admiración ciega; Kacchan de hecho se lleva muy bien con mi hermanita. – dijo Midoriya, y luego agregó "mucho mejor que conmigo" por lo bajo. – Él la trata como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo, probablemente porque tienen Quirks muy similares.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué hace ella?

\- Bueno, mi mamá tiene telekinesis y mi papá respira fuego, así que esos combinados le dieron una forma muy especializada de pirokinesis. Por la forma en cómo funciona ella absorbe la energía cinética de cualquier cosa que la golpee (simultáneamente reduciendo el daño a prácticamente nada) y cuando acumula lo suficiente, la libera en forma de una gran explosión de fuego.

\- ¡Eso es genial! ¡Así que a eso se refería cuando dijo que podía explotarnos! Ahora que lo pienso, algo como eso podría ser muy beneficioso para nuestro entrenamiento.

\- Por favor no lo hagas. Dejando de lado mis sentimientos respecto a que mi hermanita me utilice como mancuerna, todavía no tiene muy buen control sobre su Quirk. ¿No notaste que la puerta de nuestro apartamento se ve completamente diferente a todas las demás en el complejo?

\- Ahora que lo dices, supongo que sí sería raro que sería cosa de moda, al menos con esa pintura. ¿Pero sabes qué?, podemos ir en busca de casas más tarde. ¡Porque hoy comienza el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas! – Haruhi levantó su puño muy entusiasta en el aire.

\- S-sí. – Midoriya alzó su puño en el aire con comparativamente menos entusiasmo. Por lo menos era bueno saber que tenían un plan, pero el hecho de que seguía sin tener idea de cuál sería, seguía siendo menos de lo ideal.

* * *

Ya que toda la operación fue idea de Haruhi, naturalmente ella era la guía. Escoltó a Midoriya hasta la estación de trenes donde cogieron el primero en dos paradas antes de bajarse en la estación de Koyoen. Desde allí, ella lo agarró de la muñeca (un acto que dejó a Midoriya como un tomate) y lo jaló entre la multitud de gente hasta que llegaron a un parque mayormente vacío. Midoriya notó que para alguien que solo llevaba un par de semanas viviendo en Musutafu, Haruhi exhibía una gran familiaridad con esa parte de la ciudad. Sospechaba que lo habría llevado hasta su vecindario, pero no hizo preguntas al respecto; estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que Haruhi tendría planeado para ellos.

\- Muy bien, ¿dónde la puse? – se preguntó Haruhi mientras registraba entre unos arbustos. – Me parece que estaba… ¡ah! ¡Aquí está! – Haruhi saltó fuera de los arbustos y colocó frente a él una enorme caja llena de lo que parecía ser basura de todas clases.

\- Suzumiya-san, ¿qué es esto? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- Una bolsa de chatarra. – Casi acertó.

\- ¿Y para qué es?

\- Simple: ¡vas a construir algo! – Haruhi parecía muy orgullosa de sí misma al decir eso, pero Midoriya no pudo pensar en una razón de estarlo.

\- ¿C-construir algo? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué esperas que construya con esto?

\- Lo que quieras. Piensa que eres Da Vinci y que esta caja es tu lienzo, y conviértela en lo que quieras. Aunque deberías intentar algo que pueda volar y disparar rayos láser.

\- Um… – Había muchas formas de protesta que Midoriya quería ofrecer por muchas razones obvias, pero la mirada que Haruhi le estaba dando dejaba en claro que no iban a funcionar. Sin saber qué más hacer, Midoriya comenzó a escarbar entre la caja de cartón. Con toda certeza, estaba llena de cosas como baterías, imanes, tableros con circuitos, cables de corriente y pedazos de metal variados. En cuanto a herramientas, había un martillo, una caja de clavos, un tubo de pegamento Gorilla, un rollo de cinta adhesiva, y un soplete. No hacía falta ser el genio que Haruhi esperaba que Midoriya fuese para ver que tenía un entendimiento muy limitado de lo que se requería para crear tecnología.

Casi de inmediato, Midoriya dejó el soplete a un lado; no le importaba lo que Haruhi tuviera que decir (que afortunadamente, no fue nada), eso era demasiado peligroso para usarlo. Dicho eso, Midoriya no tenía idea de lo que se suponía que debía hacer con las demás herramientas solo porque fueran más seguras de utilizar, así que empezó a hacer cosas al azar. Los pedazos de metal variado eran las únicas cosas que se veían lo bastante seguras para clavar, pero eran demasiado gruesas para atravesarlas con los clavos, por lo que el martillo rápidamente se volvió inútil. Tan inútiles como lo fueran en el sentido práctico, el pegamento y la cinta adhesiva terminaron siendo las únicas herramientas que quería y podía utilizar, así que pasó los siguientes veinte minutos más o menos pegando todo lo que encontró de varias formas hasta que terminó con lo que podría ser la interpretación abstracta de un artista con la forma de un robot.

Una suave brisa sopló, y la monstruosidad se desplomó en todas las articulaciones.

\- En serio, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? – preguntó Midoriya. – ¡Sé que saco buenas calificaciones y me gusta tomar notas sobre los héroes, pero no soy un supergenio ni nada por el estilo!

\- Sí, ya me imaginaba que terminaría algo así. – dijo Haruhi mientras echaba la basura de vuelta en la caja.

\- ¿Ya lo sabías?

\- Por supuesto. Como dijiste, solo porque eres más inteligente que algunos de tus compañeros no significa que seas un supergenio. Me alegra que vieras un montón de basura y no pudieras hacer algo supergenial de ella. Después de todo, si fueras tan inteligente como para hacer el tipo de artilugios y juguetes que usan sujetos como Batman o Iron Man para pelear, sería muy difícil decir que vas a ser un héroe que no tiene poderes. Esa clase de inteligencia volvería a cualquiera superhumano, así que declarar que no tienes Quirk cuando también tienes eso a tu disposición es ser un flojo, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Supongo? ¿Tal vez? Espera, si no querías que yo pudiera inventar algo a partir de la basura, ¿entonces para qué me hiciste pasar por eso?

\- Porque quería estar segura, obviamente. No quieres pasar todo el resto de tu vida preguntándote de lo que podría haber sido, ¿verdad? – Haruhi era la única que tenía esa clase de pensamientos, pero Midoriya decidió guardarse ese hecho obvio para sí mismo. – Ahora que eso ya está fuera del camino, podemos empezar con el verdadero plan maestro. Si nos apegamos a esto, ¡podremos convertirnos en héroes en poco tiempo!

\- ¿Y cuál es ese plan?

\- El plan… – Haruhi hizo una pausa, con aspecto de estar escuchando a un redoble de tambores imaginarios. Con toda la expectativa, tendría que ser algo bueno. – ¡El plan será que hagamos cien flexiones, cien sentadillas, cien abdominales, y corramos diez kilómetros cada día!

No hubo palabras; cualquier intento de parte de Midoriya por sacarlas falló miserablemente.

\- Te quedaste sin habla, ¿eh? No me sorprende. Es un gran plan aunque lo diga yo misma.

\- S-Suzumiya-san, ¿tu plan es solamente copiarnos algo salido de un manga? – fueron las palabras de Midoriya una vez que este recuperó el habla.

\- Por supuesto que no. – Midoriya exhaló un suspiro de alivio. – Nos vamos a saltar las partes de no utilizar aire acondicionado y comer solo una banana al desayuno. Lo último que necesito es convertirme en una niña calva a los catorce después de todo. – El suspiro volvió a ser aspirado de vuelta adentro.

\- ¡Suzumiya-san, eso es completamente ridículo! ¿Me vas a decir con una cara seria que eso es lo que deberíamos estar haciendo? ¡Creía que los dos íbamos a tomar esto con seriedad!

\- ¡Hey, estoy tomando esto con tanta seriedad como tú! ¡Ya que no tenemos Quirks, tenemos que al menos desarrollar y fortalecer nuestros cuerpos para darles una paliza a los villanos, ¿así que por qué no intentar algo que esa gente en YouTube ha demostrado que funciona?! Aparte, no es como que a ti se te haya ocurrido algo. – Haruhi hinchó las mejillas con su último comentario, y mientras dicha imagen se quedaba grabada en su memoria, Midoriya concedió que tenía razón. Quizás la idea de Haruhi fuese demasiado estúpida para su gusto, pero entre los dos, ella era la única que al menos tenía una idea, así que no podía quejarse.

\- Tienes razón. Lo siento.

\- Deberías sentirlo. Sé que solo estoy copiando a alguien más, pero me llevó tiempo pensar en esto.

Mientras hablaba, Haruhi se quitó la banda de su cabeza y se la amarró detrás de la cabeza para hacerse una coleta.

\- ¡Hagámoslo! – Por razones que Midoriya aun era muy joven para entender, dicha imagen lo llenó de una gran cantidad de energía.

* * *

El entrenamiento al estilo espartano de Haruhi resultó ser tan agravante como Midoriya se temía que sería. Para su gran sorpresa, las flexiones no lo destruyeron totalmente en su esfuerzo por completarlas, pero sí empezó a sentir un notable dolor en el medio de los abdominales. Para cuando logró forzarse a hacer treinta sentadillas, su cuerpo se sentía como si se hubiera convertido en vidrio quebradizo, y para cuando (por alguna increíble obra del destino) completó toda la arbitrara rutina, se desplomó en el suelo dejando salir una serie de bocanadas de aire.

\- ¡Vamos, Midoriya! ¿De verdad estás agotado después de eso solamente? – preguntó Haruhi. Todo ese ejercicio físico ya era un dolor por sí solo, pero lo que lo hacía peor para Midoriya era la forma en como Haruhi de alguna manera lo pasaba todo sin sudar ni una gota.

\- Es como si… fueras una máquina… de movimiento perpetuo… o algo así. – dijo Midoriya entre bocanadas de aire.

\- Hey, hasta yo tengo mis límites, solo que a mí me toma mucho más que a ti en alcanzarlos aparentemente. ¿No sientes por lo menos algo de vergüenza de que una chica te supere tanto?

\- Estoy seguro… que este dolor agonizante… sobrepasa eso.

\- Una excusa bastante conveniente, si me lo preguntas. – Haruhi se arrodilló junto a Midoriya, que seguía tendido inmóvil encima del césped. – Aun así, es muy raro que te hayas desplomado tan fácilmente. Sentirse exhausto es una cosa, pero deberías poder estar de pie al menos. ¿Es que no hacías ejercicio o algo?

\- Digo… no es que no haga ejercicio. – Aunque Midoriya ciertamente invertía más en su cerebro que en sus músculos, tampoco era que no hiciera nada para permanecer en forma. No era el tipo de persona que se saltaba la clase de educación física, y siempre cuando iba al campo a visitar a sus primos durante el verano, se les unía en sus caminatas por los bosques.

Quería sentirse orgulloso de al menos eso, pero en cuanto lo intentó, se acordó que siempre terminaba siendo el rezagado en todo durante las clases de educación física y aun así quedaba exhausto, y que sus primos siempre tenían que aminorar su paso colectivo a la mitad para que él no se quedara atrás.

\- Midoriya, quiero que seas totalmente honesto conmigo. Antes que yo apareciera en tu vida, ¿cuál, con exactitud, era tu plan para convertirte en un héroe?

Midoriya no pudo decir nada; infortunadamente, no fue por falta de empeño. En el picosegundo que la pregunta golpeó sus oídos, sacudió su cerebro para tratar de sacar una respuesta, pero nada le vino a la mente. Aunque no tuviera Quirk, aunque Bakugou siempre le estaba diciendo que no podía ser un héroe, nunca abandonó ese sueño, pero ahora que Haruhi lo sacaba a colación, nunca había hecho nada en pos de perseguir esa meta. Al menos, podría haber intentado mantenerse en forma o aprender a dar un puñetazo, pero nunca se le ocurrió hacer nada de eso.

\- Soy un idiota. – dijo Midoriya. – Sigo hablando de que quiero ser un héroe, pero nunca hice nada para hacer que sucediera, aunque siempre me quedo diez pasos por detrás de todo mundo. ¿Qué, acaso creí que podría entrar a la U.A. a trompicones o algo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

\- No sé si algo pasa contigo _per se_, pero si me lo preguntas, lo único que te falta es la motivación apropiada. Decir que quieres cambiar puede ser un paseo en el parque, pero hacer el esfuerzo para lograrlo es una historia completamente diferente, especialmente cuando lo haces solo. Por suerte para ti, te encontraste una muy buena coautora, una que no tendrá miedo de picarte con el bolígrafo si empiezas a holgazanear. Espero no tener que seguir recordándotelo, pero ambos estamos juntos en esto, ¿entiendes?

Haruhi otra vez le estaba sonriendo; desde abajo donde estaba Midoriya, el sol y la sonrisa de la chica parecían ser uno mismo.

\- Entiendo. – Midoriya de pronto se sintió renovado de energía y se levantó del suelo. Sin decir ni una palabra a Haruhi, empezó la última fase de su entrenamiento, aunque le pareció oír una risa y pisadas detrás de él. Haruhi tal vez no fuese una máquina de movimiento perpetuo, pero con ella detrás de él, Midoriya sentía que podía convertirse en una con facilidad.

Dos segundos después de completar su primer kilómetro de correr, Midoriya colapsó en el suelo.

* * *

En algún momento, Midoriya despertó para encontrarse con la visión de un techo que no reconocía. Al incorporarse, vio que una bolsa de hielo caía fuera de su frente y una manta de colores le cubría el cuerpo. Con cada segundo que pasaba, se volvía abundantemente claro que ya no estaba en el parque, pero tenía que descubrir dónde estaba y, más importante aún, dónde estaba Haruhi.

Con una vista general del área, Midoriya vio que estaba en lo que parecía ser una sala, y fue entonces que se percató de que estaba recostado sobre un sofá. El color de las paredes y la alfombra era moderadamente agradable a la vista, y el estado del televisor de pantalla de plasma, pinturas al óleo extranjeras, y varios otros adornos (incluyendo el ya mencionado sofá) sugerían una razonable fortuna de parte del dueño. Al menos era agradable saber que el dinero no era un problema para sus posibles secuestradores.

\- Oh, ya despertaste. Otra hora y habría empezado a preocuparme.

La persona que le habló a Midoriya era una mujer adulta de figura esbelta, con cabello largo y oscuro, que entró a la sala sin hacer casi ningún ruido con sus tacones. Algo respecto a la mujer le pareció familiar, pero no lograba identificarlo, incluso con el tiempo que pasó mirándole la cara. Midoriya siempre fue bueno en hacer contacto visual con la gente, pero le resultó particularmente fácil hacerlo con ella porque se sentía muy incómodo mirándole el cuerpo, a raíz de que estaba vestida como una conejita playboy, por alguna razón.

\- "¿A-acaso me trajeron a Holmby Hills?" – pensó Midoriya.

\- Espera, estás rojo. ¿Hablé demasiado pronto? – preguntó la mujer. – Ah no, obviamente es el disfraz de conejita. Los niños que se acercan a la pubertad son siempre tan adorables.

\- Ten cuidado allí, cariño. Por cosas como esta te meten en ciertas listas.

Una nueva persona decidió unirse a lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo. Dicha persona era un hombre de pelo castaño con una expresión sin emociones; igual que la conejita, algo en su rostro le resultó familiar, y la razón de llegar a dicha realización fue que estaba demasiado nervioso para mirar el delantal rosado con las palabras "Violar al chef" escritas en él.

\- ¡¿D-d-d-dónde estoy?! – preguntó Midoriya, con el cuerpo temblando como una hoja.

\- Cálmate. Estás en buenas manos… probablemente. – dijo el hombre de delantal. Midoriya empezó a temblar todavía más.

\- ¿Por qué dices "probablemente"? – preguntó la conejita.

\- No puedo ver el futuro. ¿Quién dice que no le pasará algo terrible?

\- Hey, estaba buscando algún buen disfraz de enfermera para ponerme, pero el rosado todavía tiene esa mancha de curry de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Nodoka, y el único blanco que puedo encontrar es el de mi cosplay de Yu-Gi-Oh. ¿Alguna idea de dónde…? ¡Midoriya, estás vivo!

Para hacer las cosas todavía más confusas, la tercera persona en ingresar a la escena fue el rostro familiar de Haruhi, cuyo cabello ya no estaba en coleta sino suelto totalmente otra vez; Midoriya lo encontró bastante decepcionante por alguna razón.

\- ¡¿S-S-Suzumiya-san, qué está sucediendo?! ¡¿En dónde estamos?! ¡¿Por qué estamos en un lugar tan raro con personas raras?!

\- ¿Qué? Oh, ¿qué le dijeron ustedes dos?

\- Nada que requiera censura, al menos. – dijo la conejita.

\- ¡Ese no es el único filtro que tienen que pasar, ya lo saben!

\- Acordaremos no estar de acuerdo. – dijo el hombre de delantal. Haruhi le hinchó los cachetes de la misma manera que lo hizo antes hacía… lo que fuera de tiempo que había pasado. Pronto se volvió bastante obvio dónde estaba y quiénes eran estas personas en relación a Haruhi.

\- Suzumiya-san, ¿e-estos son tus padres?

\- Sí, para bien o para mal. – dijo Haruhi. Con eso confirmado, eso quería decir que se encontraba en la casa de Haruhi. Después de verla bien, tuvo que admitir que le parecía un bonito lugar.

\- ¡U-Um, gusto en conocerlos a los dos! ¡G-gracias por admitirme en su casa! – Midoriya se puso de pie y empezó a dar una serie de reverencias rápidas.

\- No hay necesidad de ser tan formal. Estamos felices de tener por fin la oportunidad de conocer al famosoIzuku Midoriya. Nuestra hija habla MUCHO sobre ti, después de todo. – dijo el hombre de delantal.

\- Cállate, papá. – escupió Haruhi.

\- Como sea, si nos estamos presentando, soy Sakuta Suzumiya, padre de una niña, leal amo de casa, y fantástico amante de Mai-san…

\- No es momento ni lugar. – dijo la conejita dándole un golpecito en la frente a Sakuta. – Soy la madre de Haruhi, Mai Suzumiya. Soy una actriz, así que probablemente me conozcas por mi apellido de soltera "Tadamichi".

\- Tada… ¡Oh wow! ¡Usted es Mai Tadamichi! ¡Creí que solo me parecía familiar porque comparte rasgos faciales con Suzumiya-san, pero hay que estar viviendo bajo las piedras para no saber quién es Mai Tadamichi! ¡Cada show que usted protagoniza sube los ratings toda la semana que sale al aire, cada película donde aparece es la número uno de la taquilla en el fin de semana de estreno, y cada pelea en Twitter donde participa siempre termina en su completa victoria!

\- De verdad eres bueno hablando. – dijo Sakuta.

\- ¡Incluso ese disfraz que lleva ahora debe ser de su nuevo show, _Lapis Lagomorph, la Conejita de la 5ta Dimensión_! Dígame, el traje de conejita es para resaltar el conflicto de Lapis para encontrar un equilibrio entre su nueva vida en la Tierra y las memorias de su mundo de origen, ¿verdad?

\- No, el director simplemente quería mostrar a una mujer con un disfraz de conejita. – dijo Mai.

\- Lo cual, por supuesto, lo convierte en el mejor show del mundo. – dijo Sakuta.

\- Q-Quiero decir, no es que lo vea solo por eso, así que… esperen, ¿cómo terminamos hablando de esto? ¿Y qué estoy haciendo aquí de todos modos? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- Bueno, luego de que apenas corrimos un poco, tú colapsaste como un costal de papas, así que te traje a mi casa y llamé a mis padres para que nos ayudaran. Qué bueno que estábamos haciendo nuestro entrenamiento en mi vecindario, o habría sido una tortura tratar de meterte en el tren. – dijo Haruhi. – Ellos trajeron a un doctor, y nos dijo que solamente te desmayaste por agotamiento y que estarías bien descansando en una cama, así que no tuvimos que llevarte a un hospital.

\- O-Oh. Eso es bueno, entonces.

\- Que el tono de nuestra hija no te engañe. Cuando nos llamó, estaba hecha un mar de llanto, diciendo cómo "teníamos que mover cielo y tierra, y también el infierno mientras estábamos en ello", para salvar la vida de su querido amigo. – dijo Sakuta.

\- ¡Yo no estaba llorando! ¡Mira mi rostro; definitivamente tengo uno o ambos ojos secos! – dijo Haruhi.

\- Encuentro eso difícil de creer. Después de todo, el sonido de mi adorable bebé derramando lágrimas es la única cosa que me puede obligar a salir temprano de mi trabajo. – dijo Mai.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- Eso me recuerda, necesito cambiarme esto. – Mai dio una rápida reverencia y salió de la habitación, mientras Haruhi la fulminaba con la mirada todo el tiempo.

\- Midoriya, más te vale que ignores todo lo que esos dos hayan dicho sobre mí, ¿entendiste? ¡Es una completa mentira, así que no tiene sentido que los escuches! Además, aun si estuviera llorando (¡y no lo estaba!) habría sido totalmente justificado. ¿Puedes imaginarte la mala prensa que tendría si mi compañero muriera en nuestro primer día de entrenar juntos? ¡De ninguna manera querría lidiar con algo tan molesto, así que más bien, tú deberías ser el que se disculpe por casi convertirlo en mi realidad!

\- N-no sé lo que intentas decirme, pero si le pone fin a todo esto, entonces lo siento. – dijo Midoriya.

\- La próxima vez, no vuelvas a presionarte tanto solo porque te dejaste atrapar por la estupidez carismática de mi hija. – dijo Sakuta. – El entrenamiento que están haciendo está bien, pero recuerden llevarse comida y agua con ustedes. No hay necesidad de hacerlo todo en un solo viaje, así que si te sientes cansado, tómate un descanso. Al final todo se equilibrará.

\- Sí, supongo que esa sería la mejor manera de manejarlo. – dijo Haruhi.

\- Esa es mi niña. – Algo con esa escena le resultó muy extraño a Midoriya. Por fortuna, solo le llevó un segundo descubrir lo que era.

\- Suzu… no, Saku… esperen, eso también…

\- Sakuta está bien. A menos, claro, que te creas lo suficientemente hombre como para llamar a mi hija por su nombre de pila.

\- ¡Sakuta-san! – dijo Midoriya sin dudar. Haruhi pareció rodar los ojos ante es, pero él decidió ignorarlo. – Um, ¿es decir que no tienen problemas con que Suzumiya-san intentemos convertirnos en héroes? ¿Aunque no tengamos Quirks?

\- ¿Hm? Sí, supongo. Quiero decir, Mai-san y yo no lo estamos llevando a la ligera – Sakuta se rascó el pecho por un segundo – pero no veo por qué no puedan hacerlo; no es como que tener un Quirk lo convierta automáticamente en un trabajo seguro, después de todo. De cualquier manera, como Haruhi es Haruhi eso debería compensarlo, y ya que ustedes dos van a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, probablemente te contagiarás de ella.

\- Oh, claro que definitivamente lo voy a contagiar. Esto va para largo después de todo. – dijo Haruhi. Otra vez le dio esa misma sonrisa que le gustaba darle, esa que decía "si te quedas calladito y me sigues sin rechistar, todo saldrá bien". Siendo honesto, Midoriya no tenía razones para creer que eso no fuese la verdad. – Entonces, papá dice que como uno de nosotros quedó inconsciente, eso automáticamente termina el entrenamiento por el día de hoy…

\- Como debe ser. – dijo Sakuta.

\- … así que él te llevará a casa, pero… como resulta que despertaste cerca del mediodía, podemos aprovechar la hora para invitarte a almorzar conmigo-digo, con nosotros, antes de que te vayas a casa.

\- S-Sí, está bien. – dijo Midoriya.

\- Más vale que lo esté.

\- Ah, qué nostálgico. – dijo Sakuta con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡No, no lo es! – dijo Haruhi. Midoriya no entendió a qué querría llegar con eso.

\- No sé si tengas autoridad de decidir eso cuando lo único que te pone nostálgica es la comida para bebé. Si quieres, podemos comer eso para el almuerzo. – dijo Mai, regresando a la sala con ropa normal y elegante.

\- ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!

\- ¡Oh, Mai-um, Suzumi-Tadamichi-san! Se le olvidó quitarse las orejas. – dijo Midoriya.

\- No, no lo hice, estas son reales. ¿Quieres tocarlas? – preguntó Mai, sacudiendo ligeramente las orejas de conejo que aparentemente eran reales.

\- Oh, ¿entonces él sí puede tocarlas, pero yo no? – preguntó Sakuta.

\- Sí, porque hay una diferencia entre tocar y manosear.

\- Yo prefiero llamarlo acariciar.

\- Ponte a acariciar otra cosa.

\- No te preocupes, lo haré.

\- ¡Ya vamos a comer, ¿está bien?! – dijo Haruhi. Agarró entonces a Midoriya de la muñeca y lo jaló adentro de la cocina, por lo cual Midoriya no pudo evitar sonreír.

Después de todo, aún si Haruhi pensaba que sus padres eran las personas más embarazosas del planeta, al menos la apoyaban.

* * *

Luego de un almuerzo que consistió en sándwiches de jamón y agua mineral, Sakuta y Mai llevaron a Midoriya de regreso a su apartamento, y Haruhi los acompañó para cumplir su promesa de jugar con la hermanita menor de Midoriya. Sakuta tenía algunos encargos que atender y Mai tenía que filmar un comercial, así que no pudieron quedarse para conocer a Inko, pero le dijeron a Midoriya que la saludaran de su parte. Sakuta le dio además a Midoriya una lista de suplementos proteicos que podía tomar para incrementar su desempeño antes que él y Mai se fueran a atender sus asuntos.

\- Ya llegué. – dijo Midoriya mientras él y Haruhi entraban al apartamento. Inko estaba sentada junto a la mesa de la cocina, todavía con la mirada confusa que tuvo en la mañana en su rostro.

\- ¡Hola, Deku-kun! ¡Hola, Haruhi! ¡Vamos a jugar! – dijo la hermanita, llegándoles de sorpresa como una bola demoledora.

\- ¡Claro que sí, pequeña! – dijo Haruhi. – Midoriya, cuando terminemos de jugar, tratemos de alterar un poco los planes para disminuir los riesgos de que te mueras.

\- "Ese probablemente debió haber sido un factor desde el inicio." – pensó Midoriya.

\- Y también, ahora que lo pienso, deberíamos encontrar un instructor de artes marciales. Ya sabes, alguien que nos enseñe algo como lucha libre, aikido, y tal vez algo de Bartitsu, mientras estamos en ello.

Midoriya no creía que tuviesen que enfrentarse a Moriarty en un futuro cercano, pero se lo guardó para sí mismo. Haruhi se fue tras su hermanita mientras ella correteaba hacia su cuarto, pero antes de que Midoriya pudiera seguirlas con comparativamente menos entusiasmo, su madre le pidió que se sentara.

\- ¿Pasa algo, mamá? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- ¡N-No, no pasa nada! Es solo que… – Inko bajó la mirada hacia la mesa por un segundo antes de tomar un profundo respiro. – Izuku, perdóname.

\- ¿Perdonarte por qué?

\- Perdóname por… por no hacer otra cosa que pedirte perdón hace todos estos años, quiero decir.

\- Todos estos… O-Oh. – Ahora todo cobraba sentido.

\- Tú… acababas de perder tu sueño antes de tener la oportunidad de vivirlo, y en lugar de ayudar a que te sintieras mejor, lo único que hice fue tratar de alejarte de él. Nunca dejaste de intentarlo, y cada vez que te oía decir que todavía querías ser un héroe, lo único que hacía era lamentarme por no decirte lo que querías escuchar. Lo siento, Izuku. De verdad, lo siento muchísimo.

\- ¡Mamá, por favor! ¡Ya basta! ¡No tienes que disculparte! No es…

"No es tu culpa que yo haya nacido así", era lo que Midoriya quería decirle, pero se las arregló para detenerse; ella no necesitaba oír eso, y él tampoco tenía que decirlo.

\- ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora, después de tanto tiempo?

\- Por Haruhi. – Naturalmente. – Cuando ella dijo que ustedes dos iban a tratar de convertirse en héroes a pesar de no tener Quirks, me sentí feliz de ver que tenías una amiga que quería apoyarte y estar a tu lado, pero al mismo tiempo, me sentí muy triste de ver que una niña te estaba ofreciendo el apoyo que yo, como madre, nunca intenté brindarte. Y-ya no quiero seguir así… ¡quiero que sepas aquí y ahora que te voy a apoyar en cada paso que des por el camino!

\- Mamá, yo… gracias. – En presencia de esas palabras que esperó durante seis años para escuchar, eso fue todo lo que Midoriya pudo decir; sus lágrimas hablaron todo lo demás por él.

\- ¡Midoriya, Midoriya! ¡Mira esto! – Y cortando la tensión de todo lo que acababa de suceder, apareció Haruhi. Midoriya no protestó; con lo seria que se había puesto su madre, le vendría bien algo de humor.

Aunque dicho sentimiento se esfumó en el instante que vio a Haruhi golpear a su hermana menor en la cabeza con un bate de béisbol.

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces?! – gritó Midoriya.

\- ¡Es divertido! – gritó Haruhi volviendo a golpearla. – ¡Creí que exagerabas, pero ella de verdad no siente nada! ¡Esto es muy divertido!

\- ¡Soy invencible! – dijo su hermanita. Haruhi la golpeó en la cabeza por tercera vez, y apenas conectó el golpe, su cuerpo comenzó a irradiar una brillante luz verde.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Inko tuvo que llevar a Midoriya, a su hermanita y a Haruhi a la tienda por departamentos para comprar una mesa nueva, para reemplazar la que acababan de estallar.

* * *

_Y así fue como terminó mi primer día de entrenamiento con Haruhi: no con quejidos cansados, sino con una gran explosión; aunque dudo que a Haruhi le hubiese gustado que terminara de otra manera, por supuesto. En realidad no hicimos mucho, aunque si creen que el haberme desmayado por el agotamiento hizo que todo fuera un fracaso total, se equivocan. Pude conocer a los padres de Haruhi, pude ver a Haruhi con una coleta, y lo mejor de todo, pude sentir toda la fuerza del apoyo y el amor incondicional de mi mamá._

_Quisiera ver a alguien que diga que todo eso no lo convierte en una gran victori_a_._

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del traductor:**

Y hasta aquí llegamos por ahora. A ver, ¿cuántas referencias alcanzaron a captar aquí? La verdad este capítulo fue una risa tras otra, desde ver a la hermanita de Izuku dándole la lata, luego conocer a los papás de Haruhi (ya se puede ver de dónde sacó ella esa personalidad tan "especial" suya) y al final, que Haruhi decide "comprobar" el Quirk de la hermanita. Me pregunto quién pagará por la mesa destrozada luego de eso.

Dicho eso, creo que es un inicio interesante para esta historia, ver tanto a Haruhi como a Izuku desde su edad de primaria en vez de saltar directo a sus edades canónicas respectivas. Eso ayudará a que Haruhi crezca como alguien un poco menos egocéntrica y tal vez Izuku tenga más confianza en sí mismo para cuando llegue la hora de entrar a la U.A.

Bueno, no tengo más que decir. Gracias de nuevo por el review a **UltronFatalis. **Como de costumbre un recordatorio de que no me pregunten cuándo se actualizará esto porque no depende de mí, y no lo olviden, ¡superen los límites, PLUS ULTRA!


	4. Sibila

**Las Superheroicidades de Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Escrito por FoxOnPie, traducido por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer: **Haruhi Suzumiya, My Hero Academia y todos sus personajes respectivos son propiedad de Nagaru Tanigawa y Kouhei Horikoshi. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

**Episodio 3: Sibila.**

* * *

_Después de desmayarme en el primer día de nuestro entrenamiento, Haruhi y yo trabajamos juntos para mejorar su, entre comillas, plan maestro. Ya que en realidad eran ejercicios básicos, no había tanto que tuviéramos que hacer, así que simplemente tomamos a pecho el consejo de su padre y decidimos descansar entre actividades. Haruhi quería que los descansos fueran de solo un minuto, pero me las arreglé para que usara la lógica y que aceptara que fueran al menos de cinco minutos._

_Obviamente, tomar unos pocos descansos no convirtió todo ese entrenamiento en un simple paseo por el parque, pero al menos se tornó en algo que era manejable. Los suplementos que el padre de Haruhi me sugirió tomar también me ayudaron bastante. Pude sentir que mi resistencia iba aumentando, y antes de darme cuenta, fui capaz de seguir todo el programa sin siquiera sentir que iba a colapsar. Desde luego, incluso con eso, nunca era capaz de seguirle el paso a Haruhi; ella siempre dice que nunca ha hecho ejercicios en serio hasta ahora, pero eso tiene que ser mentira. Y por el bien de mi orgullo, espero que sea una simple mentira._

_Como sea, el entrenamiento iba bastante bien. O al menos, lo suficientemente bien para mí. Haruhi, sin embargo, hizo muy aparente su insatisfacción con el mundo, y esta existía debido a una razón a la cual se aferraba con mucha fuerza._

* * *

\- ¡Necesitamos un maestro de artes marciales! – dijo Haruhi en una tarde del mes de Junio.

\- Llevas diciéndome eso al menos una vez al día desde hace un mes y medio. – dijo Midoriya mientras pasaba su almuerzo.

\- ¡Porque es importante! ¡No importa lo fuertes que nos hagamos de nuestro entrenamiento, eso no significará nada si no podemos dar un buen puñetazo, y no se puede aprender mucho en internet o en la biblioteca, por eso necesitamos a alguien que nos enseñe cómo hacerlo!

\- Ya lo sé, pero no es que no hayamos encontrado a alguien por falta de esfuerzo, sino más bien porque no encontramos a nadie que cumpla con tus locos estándares.

\- Mis estándares no son locos. – dijo Haruhi. Midoriya soltó los palillos y le dio toda su atención.

\- Suzumiya-san, cuando fuimos al estudio de artes marciales de Gunhead, te frustraste tanto que lo llamaste un torpe que habla como rarito e hiciste que nos echaran.

\- Tengo todo el derecho de haberme enfadado con él. Solo nos estaba enseñando a hacer llaves, pero uno no se salva de todo solo con agarres. Se supone que los héroes hacen mucho más que eso, están más equilibrados.

\- ¿Y qué tal ese otro lugar donde conocimos a la chica con el Quirk de manos gigantes? Podríamos haber aprendido buen karate y kung-fu, pero tú no dejabas de quejarte de lo aburrido que era.

\- ¡Porque era muy aburrido! Saber solo karate y kung-fu ya es muy repetitivo, y me rehúso a caer en ese cliché. Además, no me gustaba el pelo de esa chica.

\- Solo era una coleta, no tenía nada de malo. – Sin avisar, Haruhi agarró el bento de Midoriya y se zampó todo el resto de su almuerzo en su boca. – Bien, creo que ya con eso no comeré más.

\- Mira, Midoriya, todos esos lugares a los que fuimos no nos servían de nada porque eran muy simples, de una sola nota. Si queremos llegar a ser héroes sin Quirk, ¡no sacaremos nada hasta que aprendamos diez millones de técnicas!

\- "¿Y después de eso qué, vamos a ir a España a buscar a alguien con un nivel de poder de diez millones?" – pensó Midoriya.

\- No me veas así. ¿Crees que podremos cerrarle la bocota a tipos como Bakugou si nos limitamos solo a hacer lo que cualquier persona puede hacer? – Haruhi obligó a Midoriya a girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda, que casualmente era la dirección donde estaba Bakugou en aquel momento. Bakugou quizás se estuviera metiendo menos con él desde que tuvo su pelea con Haruhi, pero su relación difícilmente se podría llamar cordial, así que no fue una sorpresa que el rubio le echara una mirada asesina a Midoriya hasta que este volvió a voltear.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que estás buscando, entonces?

\- ¡A alguien que nos pueda enseñar todo lo que el mundo tiene para ofrecer! ¡Alguien que tire las precauciones por la ventana y nos eche todos los libros locos hasta que seamos los mejores de los mejores entre los mejores! ¡Si no podemos encontrar un maestro que sea así, no tiene sentido darle a nadie el beneficio de la duda, Midoriya, ningún sentido en absoluto!

En aquel momento, se acabó la hora del almuerzo y sonó la campana para empezar la siguiente clase. Midoriya dio un suspiro de alivio, ya que eso significaba que tendría que esforzarse por continuar la conversación. Aunque tratar de pensar fuera de la caja para aprender a pelear no era una mala idea, sus estándares eran demasiado altos para hacer otra cosa que impedir el progreso. Él, mejor que nadie en el mundo, entendía cómo se sentía Haruhi, pero no llegarían a ninguna parte si tenían que seguir moviéndose acorde con sus caprichos repentinos.

Después de todo, solo porque Haruhi deseaba algo, no significaba que lo iba a obtener.

* * *

Una vez que terminó la escuela, Haruhi arrastró a Midoriya al parque para que pudieran hacer su entrenamiento de ese día. En cuanto concluyeron, Midoriya regresó a su apartamento y dejó que su cuerpo adolorido colapsara sobre su cama. Apenas le tomó cerca de media hora dejar de sentirse exhausto; un nuevo récord. Desde allí, Midoriya siguió con su rutina: (hacer la tarea, cenar, jugar con su hermana, lo de siempre) todo el rato pensando en lo que podría suceder si el deseo de Haruhi de un maestro erudito en las artes marciales. Haruhi podría ser solo una niña, pero tenía la ferocidad de un adulto ya crecido, así que no había forma de saber lo que pasaría si llegaba a sus límites. Tales pensamientos se quedaron con Midoriya incluso mientras se bañaba en la noche, y solamente fueron interrumpidos por algo igualmente confuso.

\- ¡Hey, sal de aquí! – Específicamente, su hermanita que irrumpió sin avisar en el baño.

\- ¡Pero Deku-kun, tu teléfono estaba sonando, lo contesté y es alguien que quiere hablar contigo, y es una chica! – dijo su hermanita, riendo como un payaso demente.

\- ¡Todavía estoy en el baño! ¿Y quién te da derecho de responder a mi teléfono? – exclamó Midoriya, y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡Como sea, aquí tienes! – La hermanita de Midoriya le arrojó el teléfono. A pesar de que casi se le va de las manos, Midoriya se las arregló para atraparlo y evitar ser electrocutado. Naturalmente, su hermanita ya había salido corriendo antes de tener oportunidad de regañarla como era debido.

\- Siempre haciendo lo que le da la gana; no me sorprende que a Kacchan le agrade tanto. ¿Y quién me llama tan tarde, de todas maneras? ¿Haruhi? ¿La tía Rika? – El identificador de llamadas decía "Número desconocido". Midoriya esperaba que su hermana pequeña no le hubiera interrumpido su baño solo para hablar con un vendedor telefónico. – ¿Hola?

\- ¿Hola? – repitió la otra persona como un loro. En verdad era una chica, aunque si Midoriya tuviera que adivinar, sonaba más a que era una mujer joven.

\- Um, ¿quién habla?

\- Soy yo. Y-O. ¡Yo! – Eso difícilmente era una respuesta. – ¿Oh, estás en el baño ahora? Perdón por eso. ¿Quieres que te llame más tarde?

\- N-No, está bien. ¿Puedo saber quién habla, por favor?

\- ¿Y qué habría de divertido en eso? Estoy segura de que lo sabrás un día de estos, pero no tiene por qué ser hoy.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir con…? ¿Para qué me está llamando?

\- Si soy honesta, solo quería escuchar la voz del chico con el sueño inspirador. Y eso es todo.

\- ¿Qué? – Midoriya casi dejó caer el teléfono dentro del agua. Él solo tenía un único sueño, y no solo había muy pocas personas que creían que era inspirador, sino que lo que todas esas personas tenían en común era que Midoriya las conocía. No había causa, motivo, razón o circunstancia para que una mujer extraña comentara al respecto de ninguna forma.

\- Probablemente nos conoceremos el futuro, así que de antemano gracias por seguirme el juego. ¡Espero que nos llevemos tan bien que podamos terminarnos los sándwiches del otro! ¡Adiosín!

\- ¡Espere un momento! – La línea se cortó. Parecía que aparte de ser misteriosa y siniestra, la mujer que acababa de hablar con él además era increíblemente grosera. La cereza proverbial sobre el pastel proverbial, como si lo fuera.

\- "¿Qué se supone que haga con esto? – se preguntó Midoriya. – "No tengo número registrado, así que no puedo rastrear a esta mujer. Si le digo a mi mamá, seguro empezará a preocuparse, y si le digo a Suzumiya-san… no quiero ni pensar lo que podría hacer. – Con eso en mente, Midoriya optó por guardarse esa conversación para sí mismo.

De verdad tenía la esperanza de que no volviera después para atormentarlo.

* * *

El resto de la semana continuó como normalmente lo haría. Haruhi siguió dándole lata a Midoriya sobre cómo tenían que encontrar un maestro de artes marciales, y Midoriya seguía simplemente asintiendo, pues había poco más que pudiera hacer. Lo único que lo hacía diferente era que todavía tenía grabada en su cabeza la misteriosa llamada telefónica. Seguía sin tener idea de quién sería esa persona, y ya que solo había dicho que se conocerían en el futuro, eso quería decir que podría aparecerse en cualquier momento. Una vez que le sobrevino ese pensamiento, Midoriya no pudo sacudirse de encima la sensación de que estaba siendo observado, de que había gente oculta entre las sombras observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Quería decir algo, pero sabía que no le podía decir a nadie sobre algo que podría haber sido una simple llamada de broma y que luego se volviera una espiral fuera de control, así que no le quedó más que apretar sus dientes y soportarlo.

Eventualmente, el fin de semana llegó, y con dos días libres de la escuela, Haruhi apareció en la puerta de Midoriya temprano en la mañana del sábado para arrastrarlo al parque para el entrenamiento.

\- Estás escondiendo algo, ¿verdad? – dijo Haruhi mientras abordaban el tren.

\- ¿Discúlpame? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- Estos últimos días has estado actuando muy raro, y estoy cansada de eso. Más te vale que me digas lo que te pasa, o te pondré a trabajar tan duro hoy que tus huesos quedarán hechos polvo.

\- ¿Y eso en qué se diferenciaría de cualquier otro día?

\- ¡Ya, solo confiesa de una vez! – El tono de la voz dejó muy claro que Haruhi estaba lista para hacer esa declaración demasiado literal.

\- Es solo que, bueno, um… Kacchan otra vez ha estado metiéndose conmigo, y eso me tiene un poco mal últimamente. Eso es todo.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Si hubieras venido a mí desde el principio, con gusto le habría dado en toda la cara a ese patán!

\- Más o menos por eso fue que no lo hice.

\- Bueno, la próxima vez que te haga algo, ven directo conmigo. Diablos, ven a verme cuando tengas cualquier problema, y lo volaré hasta el olvido. Ya sabes que soy ese tipo de chica, ¿no?

\- Sí, ya lo sé. – Midoriya tendría tiempo de sentirse mal por arrojar a Bakugou debajo del autobús más tarde. Por ahora, estaba demasiado ocupado sintiéndose mal por mentirle a una persona tan fuerte.

* * *

El entrenamiento resultó tan bien como de costumbre y duró lo mismo que siempre duraba. Al final de la carrera de diez kilómetros (divididos en pequeñas partes para que Midoriya no corriera riesgos de morirse) Midoriya y Haruhi se sentaron para comerse algo, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo que hicieron fue hablar sobre cómo necesitaban un maestro de artes marciales. No se quedó tan metida en eso como los otros días, sin embargo, probablemente porque su conversación en el tren dirigió su atención a querer darle una paliza a Bakugou. Midoriya no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, pero sabía que era mejor no comentar al respecto.

Los dos no llevaban muchas golosinas, así que se las acabaron bastante rápido. Ya casi era hora de almuerzo, así que el plan era volver a casa de Haruhi para que su padre les hiciera algo para comer.

Dicho plan fue interrumpido por un kunai que fue lanzado a un árbol, fallando la cabeza de Midoriya por apenas unos pocos centímetros.

\- ¿Qué? – fue todo lo que Midoriya logró decir mientras saltaba alejándose del árbol.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Nos está atacando un ninja?! ¡Muéstrate! – gritó Haruhi, sujetando su botella de agua mineral de Mirko como una daga. Midoriya eligió no señalar que un ninja no se mostraría si intentaba asesinar a alguien, pero eso no les ayudaría de ninguna manera. Como fuera, no había señales de nadie atacándolos en el área inmediata, lo que quería decir que el agresor estaba oculto en alguna parte, o tenía un Quirk que le permitía atacar a distancia.

\- ¡¿A quién le importa?! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Si alguien está tratando de atacarnos, tenemos que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible! ¡No, espera, primero tenemos que alertar a las demás personas en el parque! ¡Ah, ¿pero qué pasará si eso esparce el pánico y hace que esta persona haga alguna locura?! ¡Si eso pasa entonces…!

\- Hey mira esto, hay una nota atada a esta cosa. – Para cuando Midoriya se dio la vuelta, Haruhi había removido un pergamino de papel del extremo del kunai. – Izuku Midoriya y Haruhi Suzumiya, humildemente solicito que me busquen en el extremo más opuesto del parque desde su locación actual en diez minutos, para que nuestros destinos puedan cruzarse apropiadamente. Vengan solos si saben lo que es bueno para ustedes. Posdata: La última parte no es por amenazarlos, solo es para que piensen sobre lo que sería mejor para su desarrollo. Pero en serio, mejor que vengan solos.

\- Oh Dios mío.

\- Lo sé, ¿verdad¡ ¡Es una carta de desafío real! ¡Alguien nos busca por declaración de guerra!

\- "¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? ¡¿Y por qué suenas feliz por eso?!" – pensó Midoriya.

\- ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Pensar que alguien reconozca nuestros talentos en una etapa temprana de nuestras carreras! Bueno, no le hagamos esperar.

\- ¡Suzumiya-san, no podemos ir a ver a esa persona! ¡Lo que deberíamos hacer es llamar a la policía!

\- ¡No podemos hacer eso! Aunque la nota no dijera específicamente que fuéramos solos, tenemos que estar allá en diez minutos antes de que se vaya.

\- ¡Yo no quiero ir a ver a una persona que por poco me abre un sexto agujero en la cabeza!

\- Hey, si de verdad hubiera querido hacer eso, ya lo tendrías. – El que Haruhi señalara eso no sirvió de nada para hacerlo sentir mejor. – Además, no creo que esta persona quiera lastimarnos.

\- Pues podría haberme engañado.

\- Lo digo en serio, Midoriya. No puedo explicarlo, pero cuando leí esa nota, tuve el presentimiento de que quienquiera que la haya escrito no tiene malas intenciones con nosotros. Sé que suena extraño, pero eso fue lo que pasó por mi cabeza, y me aferraré a ello. – Las palabras de Haruhi junto con su rostro no demostraban menos convicción que en cualquier otra ocasión. Era difícil no encontrar todo eso intoxicante.

\- ¿Pero y si te equivocas?

\- Como dije antes, cuando tengas un problema, ¡lo mandaré a volar hasta el olvido! – La forma en como Haruhi sonreía hizo que Midoriya creyera que eso no era una hipérbole.

* * *

Con solo algunas reservas que no pudo quitarse de encima, Midoriya y Haruhi se dirigieron al extremo más opuesto del parque desde donde estaban; ninguno de los dos estaba completamente seguro de a qué se referían, así que simplemente se dirigieron al noreste de su locación y esperaron que todo funcionara. A pesar de que el parque era bastante grande de por sí, pese a que los dos acababan de terminar un entrenamiento muy pesado, llegaron hasta la parte donde la cerca rodeaba el extremo noroeste del parque en unos pocos minutos. Midoriya se alegró de ver que de verdad su entrenamiento estaba dando resultados, pero ahora difícilmente era momento de estar emocionado por algo como eso.

\- Muy bien. Solo fueron ocho minutos desde que leíste la nota. ¿Dónde está esa persona? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- No te preocupes, sé que vendrá. No es el tipo de persona que haría un gran alboroto con algo para después no cumplirlo. – dijo Haruhi.

\- Sin duda tienes muchas opiniones sobre alguien que nunca has conocido.

\- Se llama optimismo, Midoriya. – Él tenía sus dudas respecto a eso.

\- ¡Sí, y les agradezco mucho por eso! – gritó una voz femenina que no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos. Esa debía ser la persona misteriosa que quería hablar con ellos, y aun así no había revelado su presencia.

\- Antes de que sigamos, ¿cree que por lo menos se podría disculpar por casi perforarme los sesos hace un rato? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- Hey, si realmente quisiera hacer eso, ya habría pasado. – le dijo. Y la mirada de "te lo dije" de Haruhi difícilmente estaría justificada.

\- Como sea, ya deja de ocultarte como cobarde. Tú fuiste quien nos desafió a una pelea, ¡así que sal de una vez y déjanos que te la demos! – dijo Haruhi.

\- ¿Una pelea? Oh, _non, non, non_. Aquí no vamos a agarrarnos a puños con nadie, mis pequeños. No si puedo evitarlo, de cualquier manera.

\- ¿Y para qué nos llamó entonces? ¿Quién es usted de cualquier manera?

\- ¿Quién soy? ¿Preguntas quién soy YO? ¡Soy el terror que aletea en la noche! ¡Soy el corsé que realza el busto de la justicia! – Una explosión de humo apareció en la copa de uno de los árboles. – ¡Yo soy La Kagemusha—whoa, whoa, whoa! – La mujer misteriosa apareció en medio del humo, rápidamente perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de narices en el suelo.

\- ¿S-se encuentra bien? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- Sí, solo que… auch. Justo encima de mis llaves. Pero sí, yo soy La Kagemusha. Encantada de conocerlos. – La mujer misteriosa, aparentemente llamada Kagemusha, se levantó del suelo, y Midoriya finalmente pudo darle una buena mirada. Era una mujer bastante alta que parecía estar entre finales de sus veinte y principios de sus treinta, con la cabeza llena de pelo castaño rizado adornado con un sujetador con carita sonriente, y un casco adornado de pelaje blanco del tipo que llevaría Takeda Shingen. Su cuerpo estaba esculpido como el de una supermodelo (pechos grandes, cintura estrecha, abdomen tonificado, muslos gruesos y sanos, todo eso) y estaba cubierta con _sarashi_, con unas chaparreras con los colores de la bandera de los Estados Unidos, y una chaqueta que usaban los animadores en las escuelas sobre los hombros como una capa. Tal vez hubiese más, pero Midoriya no tuvo el valor de mirarla por más de unos pocos segundos.

\- Pues vaya, alguien aquí no es nada tímida, ¿eh? – preguntó Haruhi.

\- Y-y bien, Kagemusha…

\- No, soy LA Kagemusha.

\- Eso fue lo que dije. Kagemusha. – dijo Midoriya.

\- No, no, mi nombre es LA Kagemusha. Es como "A Tribe Called Quest", tienes que decirlo completo.

\- ¿Y no podemos decirte solo "Kagemusha" para abreviar? – Kagemusha hinchó las mejillas y empezó a dar pisotones como niña pequeña.

\- ¡No, idiota! ¡Les digo que mi nombre es LA Kagemusha! ¡LA! ¡Kage! ¡Musha!

\- La Kagemusha. – En cuanto Haruhi dijo eso, La Kagemusha se calmó y miró a Haruhi con ojitos inocentes. – Si no estás aquí para pelear con nosotros, ¿para qué nos querías? ¿Y cómo es que nos conoces, de cualquier manera?

\- Permítanme explicarles, niños. Para comenzar, soy una de las personas en este mundo que ha hecho el esfuerzo necesario para convertirse en un héroe.

\- ¿L-lo eres? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- Es comprensible si no han escuchado de mí. Tiendo a hacer mi trabajo manteniendo un bajo perfil, así que realmente casi nunca estoy bajo los reflectores.

\- Creo que eso explica por qué hasta un fanboy de los héroes como Midoriya no te reconoció a primera vista. – dijo Haruhi. Esa era una buena excusa, si bien tal vez un poco conveniente. Aun así, Midoriya rápidamente descubrió que, para su gran sorpresa, sí sentía algo de familiaridad con La Kagemusha. Tal vez la vio una vez en televisión o leyó un reportaje sobre ella surfeando por la web en algún momento; no podía recordarlo con exactitud. Al menos, su voz sonaba extrañamente familiar.

\- Así que ahí estaba, haciendo mi patrulla matutina por este vecindario, cuando me encuentro con dos pequeños niños (que serían ustedes) haciendo más ejercicio del que se esperaría de alguien de su edad. Tuve curiosidad, y decidí observarlos mientras lo hacían, y fue así como supe que ustedes dos eran un par de niños sin Quirk, ¡que intentaban ser héroes! Al principio pensé que era algo estúpido…

\- "Por supuesto." – pensó Midoriya.

\- … pero luego de pasar unos días observándolos, ¡no pude evitar sentirme conmovida por lo comprometidos que estaban con su meta! ¡Había algo realmente romántico con todo eso que hizo que mi corazón empezara a volar!

\- Vaya, muchas gracias. ¡Eso es exactamente lo que queríamos hacer! – dijo Haruhi. Midoriya se preguntaba dónde estuvo cuando Haruhi decidió ese aspecto de su entrenamiento.

\- Sin embargo, luego de tantas semanas de observarlos mientras lo hacían, supe que no podía seguir limitándome a ser una observadora. No, necesitaba involucrarme directamente con su proceso, ¡tenía que hacerlo! – La Kagemusha señaló hacia el cielo y posó dramáticamente. – ¡He decidido que me voy a convertir en su maestra de artes marciales!

\- ¡Wow, eso es genial!

\- ¡No, no lo es! ¡Necesitamos algo directo primero! – dijo Midoriya.

\- Tienes razón. ¿Qué es lo que planeas enseñarnos, La Kagemusha? Si solo tienes un arte marcial bajo tu cinturón, ¡ya puedes irte olvidando!

\- "¡Eso no fue lo que quise decir!" – pensó Midoriya.

\- Por favor, ya es muy aburrido ser tan monótono. No, yo soy el tipo de mujer que tira las precauciones por la ventana y les echará encima todos los libros locos, ¡hasta que sean los mejores de los mejores entre los mejores! Les voy a enseñar todo lo que hay que saber bajo el sol, empezando con cosas como lucha libre, aikido, y mientras estoy en ello, tal vez hasta un poquito de Bartitsu. ¡Todo eso y mucho más estará disponible para ustedes en el segundo que comencemos a trabajar juntos! – Los ojos de Haruhi se veían como si tuvieran literalmente estrellas en ellos. Por su parte, Midoriya no podía creer que estuviera conociendo a alguien que estaba en total sintonía con Haruhi, especialmente tratándose de una mujer ya adulta.

\- U-Um, Señorita… La Kagemusha. No es que no sea una oferta tentadora, pero no creo que podamos aceptar este trato así como así.

\- Oh, ya lo entiendo. ¡Dudan de mis habilidades y quieren ver realmente lo fuerte que soy!

\- Eso no es lo que…

\- ¡Bien pensado, Midoriya! ¡No es suficiente con decir que es una erudita con las artes marciales; tiene que demostrárnoslo! – dijo Haruhi.

\- Eso no fue lo que…

\- ¡Entonces vengan por mí! Si cualquiera de los dos es capaz de acertarme un solo golpe, entonces no podré enseñarles nada y me aseguraré de dejarlos solos. – dijo La Kagemusha.

\- Eso no es por lo que… – Antes que Midoriya pudiera terminar, Haruhi ya estaba cargando contra La Kagemusha, gritando a todo pulmón como un guerrero vikingo lanzándose a la batalla. Intentó golpear a La Kagemusha con su botella de agua de Mirko, pero La Kagemusha dobló su cuerpo a un ángulo imposible para esquivarla, atrapó con sus piernas a Haruhi, y la lanzó contra Midoriya, haciendo que los dos colapsaran llenos de raspones y chichones.

\- Tu turno, Midoriya. – dijo La Kagemusha.

\- Por razones obvias, elijo no hacerlo. – dijo Midoriya.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos, Midoriya?! ¡Tienes que vengarme! – dijo Haruhi quitándosele de encima.

\- Véngate a ti misma.

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Jajajajaja! Ahora están más que convencidos de mi asombrosa fuerza, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? – preguntó La Kagemusha. – Estoy seguro de que lo están, pero por mucho que quisiera que se comprometan a venir conmigo, me queda una última demostración de fuerza que quiero hacerles antes de que firmen en la línea punteada. Pero no podemos hacerla aquí, así que acompáñenme, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡De acuerdo! – Llegados a ese punto, Midoriya había decidido darse por vencido en protestar y se permitió caer en el mismo flujo que Haruhi y La Kagemusha, a dondequiera que lo fuese a llevar.

* * *

La Kagemusha guio a Midoriya y Haruhi fuera del parque y de regreso hasta la estación de Koyoen, abordando los tres el primer tren que llegó. Todo el camino hasta la estación y durante la travesía en el tren, nadie a quien le pasaron cerca siquiera le echó una mirada a La Kagemusha; el hecho de que una mujer mayor podía caminar con un atuendo tan provocativo y sin atraer atención a sí misma tenía que ser la prueba de que era una heroína.

Los tres pasaron en el tren cinco paradas completas. Midoriya no reconoció la ciudad en donde estaban, pero Haruhi dijo que recordaba haber leído que se trataba de un vecindario rico que estaba bajo una rama del Yamaguchi-gumi. El corazón de Midoriya podría haber pasado de saber ese segundo dato de información.

La Kagemusha pasó unos treinta minutos dirigiéndolos fuera de la parte principal de la ciudad y hasta el pie de las montañas. Había una señal de madera que tenía grabada la imagen de una grulla que pescaba un dragón desde los cielos; la montaña claramente pertenecía a alguien, pero en caso de que no fuera lo bastante claro, había un letrero que directamente denotaba que era propiedad privada. Naturalmente, Haruhi y La Kagemusha ignoraron eso y se metieron a los terrenos de una familia que no se había molestado en poner una cerca alrededor de su propiedad y probablemente le importaban muy poco los invasores. Midoriya de verdad quería señalar todo lo malo que estaba con eso, pero Haruhi ya lo había agarrado por la mano y lo había convertido en cómplice de su crimen.

\- Muy bien, esto luce excelente. – dijo La Kagemusha después de pasar veinte minutos caminando por un sendero aparentemente poco definido.

\- ¿Excelente para qué? ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- Ustedes dos no harán nada. Yo, por otra parte, les voy a mostrar la cúspide de mi poder, poder que, con algo de suerte, estarán listos para obtener para cuando estén listos para ir a la U.A. – La Kagemusha observó el área por un rato antes de salir corriendo cerca de una enorme roca que estaba a unos metros de ellos. – Y antes de que se les ocurra, no tengo un Quirk que incrementa mi fuerza de ninguna manera.

La Kagemusha adoptó una postura que parecía guardia de boxeador, pero mantuvo un brazo pegado al pecho y el otro estirado enfrente de ella. Tomó un profundo respiro y le asestó un puñetazo a la roca que fue demasiado rápido para que Midoriya pudiera seguirle el paso completamente. El resultado final (la roca hecha añicos después de un solo golpe) fue completamente visible, sin embargo.

En un instante, Midoriya se encontró demasiado asombrado con La Kagemusha para sentirse tan suspicaz como debería haberlo estado.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Absolutamente, positivamente increíble! – dijo Haruhi.

\- ¿Asumo que eso significa que pasé la entrevista?

\- ¡Con honores, La Kagemusha!

\- ¿E-estás diciendo que nosotros podremos hacer ESO algún día? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- Definitivamente. – dijo La Kagemusha. – Sir Roland de _Matter of France _empuñaba la espada Durandal, una hoja indestructible capaz de destruir rocas gigantes con un solo golpe. Cuando haya terminado con ustedes, se convertirán en un par de Durandals irrompibles. ¿Qué tal les suena eso? Genial, ¿verdad? – Haruhi ya estaba asintiendo con la cabeza, y si Midoriya quería ser honesto, también quería hacer eso.

\- ¿Podrías al menos decirnos tu nombre? ¿Tu verdadero nombre? Si vamos a trabajar juntos, por lo menos creo que merecemos saber eso sobre ti.

\- Me atrevo a discrepar, pero ustedes mandan. Todavía prefiero que me llamen La Kagemusha, pero mi verdadero nombre es Yasumi Watahashi. Si deciden usarlo, no olviden que se pronuncia como se escribe en katakana.

\- ¡Entendido! – dijo Haruhi. Midoriya no se sorprendió de que fue Haruhi la que le dio sentido a eso, y prefirió no comentar al respecto.

* * *

_Si soy perfectamente honesto, nunca creí que encontraríamos a alguien que nos enseñara artes marciales. Con los estándares locos de Haruhi, debería haber sido imposible encontrar a alguien remotamente compatible con ella. Aparentemente es imposible que yo tenga razón con algo, ya que completamente de la nada, Yasumi Watahashi, quiero decir Kagemusha, quiero decir La Kagemusha nos cayó del cielo y marcó cada una de las casillas en la loca lista de Haruhi. Claro, yo quedé muerto de cansancio al punto que después no pude quejarme, pero sigue siendo una locura que realmente haya pasado algo como eso._

_Es en momentos como esto que me sirven como buena citación a la idea de que el mundo giraba alrededor de Haruhi._

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del traductor:**

Me pregunto, ¿valdrá la pena seguir traduciendo esta historia? Casi nadie la está comentando, digo. Así uno no se motiva, ¿o es que por ser un crossover con Haruhi casi nadie le estará parando?

Bueno, a mí personalmente me gustó este capítulo. Por fin Izuku y Haruhi encuentran alguien para que los entrene en artes marciales. Antes había escuchado el dicho de que "cuando el alumno está preparado, el maestro aparece", pero aquí se lo tomaron muy literal. Y vaya, ¿resultó ser ELLA de todas las personas? Quienes hayan leído las novelas de Haruhi sabrán lo que significa su nombre, y por qué apareció cuando más la necesitaban. Hablando de referencias, ¿captaron esas dos que hizo La Kagemusha al presentarse, y luego cuando aceptó entrenar a nuestros héroes?

Bueno, creo que ya no me queda nada que decir. Sin comentarios pues no hay agradecimientos para reviews en el capítulo anterior (no sean malos digan algo, sino para qué me mato traduciendo esto), así que, ¡superen los límites, PLUS ULTRA!


	5. Asuntos familiares

**Las Superheroicidades de Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Escrito por FoxOnPie, traducido por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer: **Haruhi Suzumiya, My Hero Academia y todos sus personajes respectivos son propiedad de Nagaru Tanigawa y Kouhei Horikoshi. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

**Episodio 4: Asuntos familiares.**

* * *

_Nunca en mi vida me imaginé que conocería a alguien tan excéntrica como Haruhi, pero entonces Yasumi Watahashi—perdón, Kagemusha—perdón otra vez, _LA _Kagemusha— apareció en mi vida. Piensa igual que Haruhi, se ríe igual que Haruhi, y demuestra sus opiniones igual que Haruhi. En serio, hay días que siento como si estuviera entrenando con su hermana mayor._

_Los resultados lo compensan con creces, a pesar de todo. La Kagemusha realmente sabe lo que hace. Apenas ha pasado un mes, pero Haruhi y yo ya hemos empezado a aprender karate, lucha libre, aikido y Bartitsu. No sé por qué insiste tanto en ese último, pero ha sido divertido aprender todo eso, salvo por los golpes, claro. Algunos son por accidentes de entrenamiento, pero muchos de ellos son por parte de La Kagemusha. ¿Y eso por qué, preguntarán ustedes?_

* * *

\- ¡Porque esto no se acaba hasta que ustedes dos sean capaces de derribarme! – dijo La Kagemusha mientras bloqueaba unos puñetazos simultáneos de Midoriya y Haruhi. Gracias a la diferencia de estatura, los dos tenían que saltar para poder intentar golpearla, y ella se aprovechaba de eso para volver a lanzarlos al suelo. – ¡Puede que ustedes crean que yo soy muy ruda, pero…!

\- ¡Fouette! – la interrumpió Haruhi con una mal ejecutada patada giratoria que La Kagemusha simplemente le saltó encima, resultando en que Midoriya fuera el único en ser golpeado.

\- ¿Me merecía eso? – preguntó Midoriya. Haruhi se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo que intento decir es que, tal vez ustedes crean que yo soy muy fuerte, pero en el panorama general de las cosas, yo soy una heroína muy débil. – les dijo La Kagemusha. – Debe haber por lo menos una docena de héroes o más que son capaces de vencerme con una sola mano solamente en esta prefectura, y solos. ¡Ustedes dos están tratando de convertirse en héroes sin Quirk, tienen que ser más duros que los duros, y más listos que los listos si quieren que eso suceda! ¡Si no pueden vencer a alguien tan débil como yo, no tendrán una oportunidad! – La Kagemusha los recogió a ambos del suelo y azotó sus cuerpos uno contra el otro antes de dejarlos caer de nuevo.

\- "Débil" es algo subjetivo aquí. – dijo Midoriya.

\- Sí, bueno, ¡yo soy la que subjetiviza aquí, así que aguántense!

\- No creo que estés usando esa palabra correctamente, La Kagemusha.

\- ¡Aguántatelo ahora! – A veces, no había forma de hablar con ella. – De hecho, mejor que te lo aguantes en otra ocasión. Ya casi es hora de que ustedes dos se vayan a su casa.

\- ¿Ya es tan tarde? – preguntó Haruhi, que se le hizo notablemente más fácil levantarse que Midoriya. – Cielos, el tiempo de verdad que vuela cuando hacemos esto. ¡Eso debe significar que estamos haciéndolo bien!

\- Ese es el plan. ¡Nos veremos mañana! – La Kagemusha hizo una reverencia, como siempre lo hacía, corrió montaña abajo antes que Haruhi y Midoriya tuvieran oportunidad de recoger sus cosas, y desapareció de la vista en cuestión de segundos.

\- Suzumiya-san, ¿a dónde crees que va La Kagemusha cuando termina con nosotros? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- Bueno, es una heroína, así que seguramente va por allí a luchar contra el crimen. – dijo Haruhi. – Sí, a romperles la cabeza a los criminales, a apagar las llamas de la injusticia, sonreírles a las multitudes que aclaman, así estaremos nosotros en unos años, solo espera. – Con la confianza que Haruhi lo decía, era muy difícil verlo como otra cosa que no fuera un hecho. – Hey, ¿quieres ir a cenar en mi casa?

\- ¿Q-Qué?

\- Digo, ahora mismo te ves muy molido, así que dudo mucho que vayas a esperar tanto por el autobús y el tren de regreso a tu casa. Además, tu mamá tiene esa video cita con tu papá, y tu hermana está jugando con esa niña Mimimaru, ¿verdad?

\- Se llama Miyokichi.

\- ¡Hey, estoy tratando de salvarte de una noche solitaria sin nadie excepto tú mismo para acompañarte, así que no me pongas a prueba!

\- Perdón, perdón. Sí, me encantaría ir a cenar en tu casa. Muchas gracias por esa generosa y amable oferta.

\- Estás exagerando un poco, pero de nada. – dijo Haruhi. Midoriya se sentía demasiado cansado como para dejarlo pasar.

* * *

El sol ya casi había terminado de ponerse para cuando Midoriya y Haruhi llegaron a la residencia Suzumiya. En un raro cambio de ritmo, Mai había logrado terminar sus grabaciones temprano y se encontraba allí para saludarlos cuando llegaron. Ya que Sakuta seguía preparando la cena, él y Mai sugirieron que los dos les ayudaran, pero Haruhi insistió en que Midoriya lo hiciera por ambos como pago por su generosa invitación. Para cuando pudo procesar totalmente el nivel de ridiculez, Haruhi ya se había ido escaleras arriba a darse una ducha.

\- "Bueno, no es que me importe ayudar, así que no es gran cosa." – pensó Midoriya. Ayudaba también que había aprendido una o dos cosas sobre cocinar por observar a Bakugou jugar a la casita con su hermana.

\- Izuku, puedes dejar los tallitos si quieres, pero tengo la necesidad de decirte que esos nos provocarán diarrea. – dijo Sakuta. Midoriya rápidamente quitó los ofensivos tallitos y esperó que fuera simplemente algo que podían ignorar.

\- Imagino que Watahashi-san no pensará que control de venenos fuese una habilidad que valiera aprender para un héroe en entrenamiento. – dijo Mai.

\- No se puede golpear a alguien en la cara con conocimiento, después de todo. – dijo Midoriya.

\- Esa mujer ha de estar un poco chiflada, supongo. Siento como si la conociera, pero se siente como esas veces que te engañas a ti mismo pensando que alguien te es familiar o algo así. – dijo Sakuta.

\- Estoy bastante segura de que una vez posé en una revista con ella. Probablemente una muy vieja; dudo que todavía me quede una copia por allí. – dijo Mai. – Como sea, ¿qué tal van las cosas con ella?

\- B-bastante bien, supongo. Suzumiya-san y yo hemos estado aprendiendo bastante de Watahashi-san. Mucho de ello es cómo soportar un puñetazo de un adulto, pero quiero creer que algún día todo caerá en su lugar y será útil. – dijo Midoriya.

\- Ese es el sueño, supongo. – dijo Sakuta. – ¡Haruhi, si ya saliste de la ducha, baja y ayúdanos!

\- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! – dijo Haruhi desde arriba. Poco después, el ruido de los pies de Haruhi hizo eco por toda la casa y la vieron bajar por las escaleras. Sin embargo, pronto se volvió aparente que no estaba bajando las escaleras con los pies, sino con las manos.

\- ¡Suzumiya-san, de verdad lo estás haciendo! ¡No lo puedo creer! – dijo Midoriya.

\- ¿Así que esto no es una sorpresa para ti? – preguntó Mai.

\- En absoluto. Suzumiya-san ha estado tratando de perfeccionarlo desde que empezamos a entrenar con Watahashi-san.

\- La Kagemusha y yo estamos de acuerdo en que un héroe necesita ser más diestro con su cuerpo que una persona normal, ¿y qué demuestra más la destreza que hacer esto? – preguntó Haruhi. En algún momento, dejó de pararse de manos de manera normal y comenzó a alternar entre pararse con una sola mano, cambiando después a la otra.

\- No estoy seguro de lo que me esperaba que aprendieran ustedes dos, pero no creo que haya considerado algo como esto. ¿Tú que piensas, cariño? – preguntó Mai.

\- Izuku, el próximo sábado el clan Suzumiya y algunos de sus asociados haremos un viaje a la playa. – dijo Sakuta. Midoriya se preguntó si sabía qué tanto de eso era un _non-sequitur_. – Algunas veces al año, Mai-san trae algunas personas a una playa privada que es propiedad de su compañía productora. No tendremos el lugar solo para nosotros, pero no estará tan atiborrado de gente como una playa regular, así que está eso. ¿Te gustaría venir?

\- Um, sí. Claro. – dijo Midoriya.

\- Espera, ¿qué? – preguntó Haruhi. De alguna manera terminó perdiendo la concentración y con ella el equilibrio, cayéndose.

\- Siéntete libre de invitar a tu mamá y tu hermanita también. – Su hermana seguramente lloraría y suplicaría venir en cuanto él dijera algo, así que pedírselo sería una simple formalidad.

\- ¡Hey, espera un minuto! – dijo Haruhi levantándose del suelo. – Papá, ¿acaso acabas de…?

\- ¿Acaba de qué? – preguntó Midoriya. Haruhi se quedó mirándolo por un segundo antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la mesa de la cocina.

\- Olvídalo. Está bien, supongo. – Haruhi ayudó a Mai a preparar algo de pollo, y Midoriya siguió ayudando a Sakuta con los vegetales. Parecía que Haruhi tenía algo en mente, pero Midoriya no sabía cómo preguntarle sin hacerla enojar.

Lo único que la delataba era la forma en la cual seguía mirando a su papá.

* * *

El tiempo pasó tan lento y a la vez tan rápido como a menudo lo hacía, y el día del viaje a la playa finalmente. Las otras dos personas que se les iban a unir eran las tres tías de Haruhi; dos de ellas se encontrarían con ellos en la playa, y mientras esperaban a que la tercera llegara a casa de los Suzumiya, Inko tomaba un té con Sakuta y Mai mientras Midoriya y Haruhi jugaban con la hermanita de Midoriya.

\- ¡Ahora te tengo! ¡Super Mega Plus Ultra Híper Plus Ultra Cañón de Amor! ¡Plus Ultra! – dijo la hermana de Midoriya, apuntando con un palito que encontró afuera hacia Haruhi mientras hacía lo que seguramente creía que eran ruidos de lásers con la boca.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Buen intento, heroína, pero ya coloqué una Barrera Anti-Cañones de Amor a mi alrededor! – dijo Haruhi, riéndose como maniática mientras lo hacía.

\- ¡No es justo! ¡No te oí recitar un hechizo!

\- ¡Eso es porque soy tan poderosa que puedo usar magia sin pronunciar los encantamientos!

\- ¡No! ¡¿Cómo voy a vencerte entonces?!

\- Poniéndote a su altura, trampa por trampa. – dijo Midoriya, apoyado contra la pared mientras leía un libro sobre la historia de la escalera de salmón.

\- ¡No estoy haciendo trampa!

\- Cada vez que mi hermanita intenta algo, dices que vas a hacer algo que lo bloquea completamente. ¿Cómo es que eso no es hacer trampa?

\- No es trampa si tienes el poder para obtener cualquier poder que quieras.

\- Tú eres la última persona que debería tener esa clase de poder.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

\- ¡Hora de apuñalar! – La hermanita de Midoriya corrió hacia Haruhi y la tocó en la espalda con su palito. – ¡Esta es una super espada mágica que atraviesa lo que yo quiera y no puede ser bloqueada ni negada por nada! ¡Veces infinitas! ¡Más dos!

\- ¡Hey, eso es trampa!

\- "Le dice la sartén al cazo." – pensó Midoriya. En aquel momento, sonó el timbre, y ya que Haruhi estaba más preocupada por medir su ingenio con una niña de seis años, decidió atender él mismo la puerta.

\- Hey, ¿cómo es… espera, quién eres tú? – La que hizo la pregunta era una niña que llevaba un top sin mangas y cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta. Parte de él se sentía feliz, y la otra parte se sintió confundido preguntándose quién podría ser.

\- ¿Esa es mi línea, supongo? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo va a ser tu línea si esta es la casa de mi prima? – preguntó la niña.

\- ¿Prima? ¿Hablas de Suzumiya-san? Qué raro, ella dijo que la única que iba a venir hoy era su tía. – La niña pasó dando pisotones al lado de Midoriya y entró a la casa con una expresión en el rostro que daba la impresión de que quería apuñalar a alguien. Y dicho alguien parecía ser Haruhi.

\- Haruhi, ¡¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames tu tía?!

\- Ahora estoy en medio de algo, Nodoka. – dijo Haruhi tratando y fallando en sacarle el palito de las manos a la hermana de Midoriya.

\- ¡No sé qué pasa aquí, pero lo mío es más importante!

\- Lo dudo. – dijo la hermanita de Midoriya, logrando sacar su palito de las garras de Haruhi y saltó de arriba abajo celebrando. – Muy bien, ¿qué quieres exactamente?

\- ¡Acabo de decírtelo! ¡Si les vas a contar a la gente sobre mí, diles que soy tu prima!

\- No voy a hacer eso porque decir mentiras está mal.

\- Si no es eso, al menos diles que soy tu gran y querida hermana mayor a quien quieres colmar de afecto constantemente, por favor.

\- No voy a hacer eso porque eso dice MUCHO. – dijo Haruhi, haciendo que Nodoka se enfurruñara con la cara teñida de rojo.

\- ¿Así que esta niña es tu tía, entonces? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- Sip. Nodoka Tadamichi.

\- Pero se ve muy joven. Parece de la misma edad que nosotros.

\- ¡Oh, oh, Deku-kun, ya lo he visto antes! – dijo la hermanita de Midoriya. – ¡Parece una niña, pero en realidad solo es super bajita y de pechos planos!

\- Eso NO es lo que pasa aquí; estoy apenas en séptimo grado, y además, ¡todavía le gano a Haruhi en esas dos cosas! – dijo Nodoka. Haruhi sin decir una palabra le arrancó la goma que le sujetaba el pelo a Nodoka y la arrojó por el pasillo. – ¡¿Qué demonios?!

\- No te hagas como si no te lo merecieras, "Tiita".

\- ¡Tiita, Tiita, Tiita! – dijo la hermanita de Midoriya con una risita.

\- "Oh cielos." – pensó Midoriya.

\- ¡Ya basta! – dijo Nodoka.

\- Lo siento, Nodoka-san, pero eso no va a pasar. – dijo Midoriya. – Una vez que mi hermanita oye a alguien que lo llaman por un apodo, sigue haciéndolo hasta que oye otro apodo. Para no hacer larga la historia, me gustaría si al menos mi hermana no me llamara "Deku".

\- ¡Hey, pero eso es mejor que esto! Dios, ¿por qué mi papá tuvo que embarazar a otra mujer cuando ya tenía cincuenta? Mi hermana ya tenía casi treinta, y cuando estás divorciado y tu primer hijo tiene esa edad, ya deberías dejar de añadir al registro familiar.

\- ¿Entonces estás diciendo que odias que te llamen tía tanto que desearías no haber nacido?

\- ¡Cállate! ¿Qué te crees de todas maneras?

\- ¡Hey, no le hables así a mi compañero! – dijo Haruhi.

\- ¿Compañero? Oh, entonces tú debes ser Midoriya. Sabes, por la forma en como Haruhi hablaba de ti, pensé que tendrías una mandíbula más impresionante. Aun así, supongo que ya entiendo de lo que está hablando. – Nodoka tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que Midoriya no entendió ni le gustó.

\- Midoriya, ignora eso. Ignora las palabras estúpidas de la tiita.

\- ¡Hey!

\- ¡Tiita! ¡Tiita! ¡Tiita! – agregó la hermanita de Midoriya _ad nauseum_.

\- ¡Ahora sí ya tuve suficiente de ustedes! – Nodoka dio un pisotón contra el suelo, y al hacerlo una neblina roja empezó a emanar de su cuerpo, y empezó a flotar hacia la hermanita de Midoriya. Después de unos segundos, detuvo su canturreo y se dejó caer sobre su trasero con una expresión angelical y una mirada vidriosa en el rostro.

* * *

_¡Nodoka Tadamichi! Quirk: ¡Relajamiento! ¡Nodoka es capaz de emitir una substancia gaseosa de su cuerpo que obliga a cualquiera que la inhala a caer en un estado mental de calma y un estado físico de flojera total! ¡Actualmente, Nodoka solo es capaz de utilizar su Quirk en una persona a la vez, y la velocidad que le toma hacer efecto (y para disiparse) depende de la estatura, edad y peso del objetivo! ¡También, por favor no piensen demasiado en las ramificaciones éticas de su Quirk!_

* * *

\- ¡Wow, ese es un Quirk asombroso, Nodoka-san! – dijo Midoriya. - Poder forzar a alguien en un estado mental y físico inerte tiene muchas aplicaciones prácticas. Si estás tratando de rescatar civiles de situaciones peligrosas, puedes usarlo para calmarlos para que no forcejeen demasiado, y podrías incluso usarlo para hacer que los villanos se rindan pacíficamente. De hecho, los Quirks a menudo se desarrollan con el tiempo, así que no me sorprendería si eventualmente pudieras usarlo para manipular todo el espectro emocional. Podrías hacer que los villanos se sientan demasiado felices para que sigan cometiendo crímenes, o tan tristes que sientan remordimiento por lo que hacen, o tan apáticos con lo que están haciendo que dejará de importarles y simplemente…

\- Muy bien, ¿dónde tienes el botón de apagado? – preguntó Nodoka.

\- Sí, con eso no hay control. Y además, esa niña es una gema justiciera para mí, así que no te acostumbres a drogarla. – dijo Haruhi. Eso bastó para sacar a Midoriya de su estado mental.

\- No lo digas así. Los aspirantes a héroes como yo no drogamos a la gente, ya lo sabes. – dijo Nodoka sacudiéndose el pelo. – Además, está bien. Estás bien, ¿verdad, niña?

\- El techo es muy lindo. – dijo la hermana de Midoriya, con los ojos todavía algo vidriosos.

\- Sí, está bien. – Si Midoriya no estuviera ocupado pensando las variadas aplicaciones para el Quirk de Nodoka, tal vez habría puesto un poco más de atención.

* * *

Poco después que Nodoka apareció, los adultos se unieron a los niños y Nodoka dejó de discutir con Haruhi para darle a Mai un abrazo, y su personalidad arrogante rápidamente desapareció en favor de la de una niña que realmente amaba a su hermana mayor; qué no daría Midoriya porque su propia hermana le mostrara ese mismo nivel de admiración.

Salidos de eso, las familias llenaron sus respectivos autos con el equipaje y se dirigieron hacia la playa. Haruhi de alguna manera se las había arreglado para colarse en el auto de los Midoriya, pero como resultado de eso y la personalidad general de Haruhi, el viaje se le hizo bastante rápido a Midoriya, y antes de darse cuenta habían llegado a su destino. Aunque estaba haciendo mucho calor, tal como dijo Sakuta no había mucha gente en la playa, así que la tenían más o menos solo para ellos.

Mientras Izuku observaba los alrededores, Haruhi lo agarró del brazo y gritó: – ¡Hey, qué bueno verlas!

\- ¡Aquí está nuestra favorita Haru-chan! – Haruhi se soltó de Midoriya cuando la atraparon en un abrazo dos mujeres de cabello castaño, una de ellas (la que acababa de hablar) tenía manos de oso panda en lugar de humanas, y la otra con la piel que parecía cubierta con barniz de acabado.

\- Muy bien, ya estás apretando un poco, Haruhi. – dijo la mujer con el cuerpo barnizado. – Veo que Sakuta no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que has estado entrenando.

\- Podría ser también que tú eres muy debilucha, Tomoe. – dijo Sakuta mientras el resto del grupo se acercaba a donde estaban Midoriya y Haruhi.

\- Oh, cállate. – dijo Tomoe con tono seco, pero le hablaba a Sakuta con una sonrisa a pesar de todo.

\- ¡Hermano! ¡Mai-san! ¡Nodoka-chan! ¡Cuarta y quinta personas que no conozco! – La mujer con manos de panda soltó a Haruhi y abrazó simultáneamente a los susodichos cinco (contando a Inko y a la hermanita de Midoriya) y los levantó una distancia bastante considerable del suelo.

\- Esperen, ¿por qué ella llamó a Sakuta-san su hermano, pero Tomoe-san no lo hizo? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- Porque mi papá es el hermano de la tía Kaede; no está emparentado con la tía Tomoe. – explicó Haruhi.

\- ¿Pero no que las dos eran tus tías? ¿Cómo puede ser ese el caso si solo está emparentado con una de las dos? Tomoe-san no se parece a tu mamá, así que… – Mientras Midoriya intentaba descifrar cómo era que todos estaban emparentados, de pronto notó el anillo de oro en el dedo de Kaede, y luego vio como era exactamente idéntico al que estaba en el dedo de Tomoe. – Oh. O-Oh. ¡Oh!

\- Un poco lento para notarlo, ya veo. – dijo Tomoe mientras Midoriya se ponía totalmente rojo en la cara. – Tomoe Suzumiya. Chef profesional y casada con la pequeña panda Kaede que está allá.

\- ¡Yo también te amo, cariño! – dijo Kaede mientras seguía abrazando al resto del grupo.

\- ¡Soy Idzuku Midoriya, quiero decir IzukuMidoriya! ¡Es-es un placer conocerlas a las dos! – dijo Midoriya inclinándose repetidamente.

\- Esto no va a ser un problema, ¿verdad?

\- ¡No no no no no no! – dijo Midoriya agitando rápidamente los brazos. – ¡N-no es que tenga ningún problema con esas cosas! ¡Es solo que nunca he tenido interacciones con personas gays o alguien que esté en ese espectro anteriormente, así que me tomó por sorpresa! ¡D-de verdad que no tengo ningún problema con eso, se los juro!

\- Espera, ¿pero cómo va a ser territorio nuevo si eres amigo de Haru-chan? – preguntó Kaede mientras terminaba de soltar su abrazo masivo. Al oír eso, Midoriya sintió que su corazón estaba listo para saltarle fuera del pecho.

\- Sí, me gustan las mujeres. ¿De dónde crees que vino todo eso que hablamos sobre Mirko? – preguntó Haruhi. – Digo, también me gustan los hombres, pero deberías aprender a poner más atención a tus alrededores.

\- C-claro. Claro.

\- Alguien ciertamente parece aliviado de saber que a Haruhi también le gustan los niños. – murmuró Nodoka en su oído de la nada.

Midoriya de pronto se arrepentía de haber aceptado la propuesta de Sakuta.

\- Muy bien, el chico no es homofóbico. Qué sorpresa. Salgamos de esto y vámonos a la playa de una vez. – dijo Sakuta.

\- ¡YUPI! – gritó Kaede al unísono con la hermanita de Midoriya. Este último, por su parte, estuvo más que feliz de que ese tema se desviara bien lejos de él.

* * *

\- Escucha, Midoriya, solo porque estamos en la playa no significa que podamos holgazanear con nuestro entrenamiento. En el segundo que un héroe empieza a holgazanear, su cuerpo se convierte en puré y todo su duro trabajo se vuelve insignificante. Estamos con nuestras familias y la playa no nos da tan buen ambiente como el que estamos acostumbrados, así que tendremos que hacer algunos ajustes, ¡pero no esperes que salgamos del día de hoy sin sudar ni una gota!

Midoriya tenía los ojos fijos en Haruhi y asimiló cada palabra que le dijo con un enfoque digno de una mira láser, más de lo usual. Tal vez fuera porque todavía estaba tratando de compensar por la ligera metida de pata que tuvo antes, o tal vez porque estaba tratando de averiguar cómo debería reaccionar al traje de baño de dos piezas color naranja que ahora llevaba puesto. Fuera lo que fuera, su atención estaba enfocada en ella, aunque si tuviera que elegir, preferiría que fuese por lo primero.

\- Hoy te pusiste un trajecito muy atrevido. – dijo Nodoka llevando un traje de baño blanco y negro con encajes que exponía más o menos la misma cantidad de piel. Midoriya esperaba que pudiera escuchar su propia hipocresía. – ¿Qué le pasó al de una pieza que siempre llevas?

\- No sé de qué estás hablando. Este traje de baño ha circulado por mi guardarropa por años; en este punto, es como si fuese un viejo amigo para mí…

\- ¡Haruhi, hay un trozo de papel pegado en tu trasero! – Antes que nadie pudiera decir nada, la hermanita de Midoriya le arrancó una etiqueta de precio al traje de baño de Haruhi, y la levantó para que todos la vieran.

\- Espera, ¿eso fue lo que compraste en esa tienda en el centro comercial ayer? ¿Por qué compraste un traje de baño nuevo tan de repente, y por qué me gritaste cuando intenté preguntarte lo que habías comprado? – preguntó Midoriya. Haruhi le arrancó la etiqueta de las manos a su hermanita y la rompió en pedacitos.

\- ¡Eso no te importa, y ahora deja de ser estúpido, estúpido! – dijo Haruhi.

\- "Con esa lógica no puedo discutir, supongo." – pensó Midoriya.

\- No te preocupes, Izuku, probablemente todavía eres muy joven para preocuparte por ese tipo de cosas, de todos modos. – le dijo Inko acercándose a los niños por detrás.

\- "Te tomaré la palabra con eso."

\- Hey, hoy se ve muy bien, señora Midoriya. ¿Ha estado entrenando? – preguntó Haruhi.

\- Oh no, es solo que no he tenido ganas de comer raciones tan grandes como antes, al menos últimamente. Aunque gracias por notarlo. – dijo Inko sonrojándose. Midoriya no había pensado en ello hasta entonces, pero su madre había estado comiendo menos últimamente. Su hermana estaba feliz por tener más comida para la cena y no había pensado en eso más allá de eso, pero sí tuvo que preguntarse qué le habría traído ese cambio en la dieta.

\- ¡Perdón por dejarlos esperando! – Midoriya volteó la cabeza y vio a los adultos de la familia Suzumiya acercándose hacia el grupo. Justo como Midoriya había predicho, las ya de por sí hermosas Mai, Kaede y Tomoe tenían su atractivo todavía más resaltado por los trajes de baño multicolores que llevaban, los cuales realzaban lo adultas que todas eran; era la cereza sobre el pastel, a falta de una mejor comparación. Sabía que quedarse mirando a cualquiera de ellas le daría a Haruhi suficiente razón para regañarlo (y elegir a Mai probablemente haría que lo asesinaran en el acto) pero sorprendentemente resultó no ser un problema.

La razón fue que la mayor parte de su atención estaba enfocada en la cicatriz de tres rayas que adornaba el pecho de Sakuta. Era una cicatriz con aspecto antiguo que atravesaba la mayor parte de su pecho diagonalmente, colocada de una manera que parecía haber sido hecha por un animal muy grande. Nunca había visto nada igual, y siendo ese el caso, no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto.

\- Tienes curiosidad, ¿verdad? – preguntó Sakuta.

\- ¡N-No! Quiero decir, tal vez un poco. – dijo Midoriya con algo de duda.

\- Apuesto a que te mueres por saberlo justo ahora. – Midoriya asintió con algo de titubeo. – Bueno, no puedo contarte. La talla de sostén de Mai-san es conocimiento al que solamente ella y yo tenemos acceso.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sin embargo, ya que estás llegando a la flor de tu juventud, puedo decirte que es más grande de lo que podrías pensar, aunque ya se ve bastante grande a simple vista. – Sin un ápice de duda, Mai le dio un pisotón en el pie a Sakuta. – Sabes, usualmente eres mejor para hacer que duela.

\- Me estoy conteniendo por los niños. – dijo Mai.

\- ¿Qué dices si los dejamos atrás y nos vamos con todo?

\- No te preocupes; me aseguraré de que tengamos tiempo de sobra para eso y más.

\- Ustedes dos son asquerosos. Dejen eso ya. – dijo Tomoe.

\- En serio, Sakuta; ¡es mi hermana, por el amor de Dios! – dijo Nodoka.

\- Hey, ella es tan mala como yo. – dijo Sakuta.

\- Quizás no igual de mala, pero sí puedo serlo bastante, diría yo. – dijo Mai.

\- Tomo-chan, ¿yo también debería ser mala? – preguntó Kaede. La cara de Tomoe se puso tan roja como podía serlo con su complexión. Midoriya se arrepentía todavía más de haber aceptado la propuesta de Sakuta.

\- Muy bien, basta de todo esto. Ven, vamos a hacer algo. – dijo Haruhi jalando a Midoriya por el brazo mientras los adultos continuaban de esa manera. – Tienes suerte de que tu papá siempre esté fuera del país. Así cuando llegas a casa nunca tienes que ver a nadie contagiándose de esa enfermedad.

\- ¿Qué enfermedad? – preguntó Midoriya, finalmente sin sentirse avergonzado para hablar.

\- El amor, obviamente. La emoción que la gente llama "amor" no es nada sino un deseo carnal remanente de nuestros ancestros simios. Al final no logra nada en el panorama general de las cosas, y aun así no es algo que podamos suprimir del todo. Lo menos que una persona puede hacer es limitarse a salir con alguien y la ocasional intimidad, pero mis padres y mis tías siempre andan en ello, como si no se dieran cuenta de lo estúpidos que son. Es asqueroso, ¿sabes?

\- ¿E-en serio? – Midoriya volvió a ver a los adultos. Vio como Sakuta y Mai intercambiaban insultos con sonrisas en sus rostros; vio a Kaede aferrándose al brazo de Tomoe mientras Tomoe intentaba contenerse. Luego desvió la mirada y miró a Haruhi por un segundo antes de redirigir sus ojos hacia la arena bajo sus pies. – No sé si yo llegaría tan lejos, siendo honesto. No creo saber mucho sobre el amor, pero tampoco creo que sea tan malo para la persona correcta, ¿no crees? – De nuevo, Midoriya hizo lo que pudo para no mirar a Haruhi.

\- Típica respuesta de una típica persona. Está bien, supongo. Solo he conocido a una persona que entiende completamente de lo que hablo, y por mucho que me agrades, tú y ella están en ligas completamente diferentes.

\- Bueno, eso me hace sentir mejor.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. – dijo Haruhi con una sonrisa.

Midoriya de pronto se arrepentía menos de haber aceptado la propuesta de Sakuta.

* * *

Tal como Midoriya lo temía, Haruhi mantuvo su palabra sobre ponerlos a entrenar mientras estuvieran en la playa. Haruhi los puso a ambos, entre otras cosas, a hacer flexiones junto a la orilla mientras las olas los golpeaban, contener la respiración bajo el agua todo el tiempo posible, y hacer que los enterraran bajo enormes cantidades de arena para que pudieran salir de ella a la fuerza. Ciertamente era agotador, pero no tanto como la rutina usual, especialmente ya que Haruhi los dejaba tomarse tiempo para divertirse como construyendo castillos de arena con la hermanita de Midoriya, comiendo perros calientes, y buscando criaturas marinas en el fondo del océano (esa última no era tan divertida, y lo único que encontraron fue pepinos de mar que le arrojaron a Nodoka). Una mezcla de diversión y fastidio; eso era exactamente lo que Midoriya esperaba de un viaje a la playa con Haruhi.

Al correr de la tarde, Sakuta llamó a los niños para que dejaran de divertirse solos y los convenció de participar en un partido de voleibol de playa. Inko dijo que no tenía confianza en sus propias capacidades atléticas, así que decidió ser el árbitro, permitiendo que los equipos de niños y adultos quedaran equilibrados.

\- ¡Vamos! – dijo Kaede. Arrojó el balón al aire para el primer saque, y este voló hacia el otro lado de la red como un cohete. Midoriya inmediatamente comenzó a pensar en la posibilidad de que el Quirk de Kaede le diera la fuerza proporcional de un panda, y al distraerse con eso, no hizo nada cuando Haruhi le dijo que fuera por el balón.

\- ¡Ya lo tengo, ya lo tengo! – gritó su hermanita. Sin embargo, resultó que su interpretación de "lo tengo" involucraba simplemente quedarse parada mientras el balón le pegaba en la cara. – ¡Yupi!

\- ¡Midoriya, pon bajo control a tu hermanita masoquista! – protestó Nodoka.

\- No uses palabras como esa cuando ella esté escuchando. – dijo Midoriya.

\- ¡Los dos mantengan los ojos en el balón! – gritó Haruhi. Sin darse cuenta, Kaede había ejecutado un saque de alto poder, aunque Midoriya recuperó la concentración justo a tiempo para hacer una recepción exitosa.

\- _Nice receive!_ – dijo Haruhi con un mal acento inglés. Golpeó el balón sobre la red apenas estuvo al alcance, pero Sakuta rápidamente se los envió de vuelta. Nodoka lo recibió, y el balón salió bombeado al aire para ser interceptado por Haruhi, que se lo pasó a Midoriya. Midoriya saltó para golpear el balón y anotar un punto para su equipo, pero al hacerlo, Mai, Kaede y Tomoe saltaron simultáneamente para bloquear el ataque.

\- "¡Hay muchas pelotas de playa!" – Midoriya cometió el error de darles a las tres una mirada fugaz y se distrajo demasiado para golpear bien el balón, lo que resultó en que este rebotó en las manos de ellas y cayera en la arena. Midoriya cayó con todavía menos gracia.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! – dijo Nodoka con una mano contra su cara. Antes que Midoriya pudiera levantarse, Haruhi corrió hacia él y empezó a patearlo en la espalda.

\- ¡Pon la cabeza en el juego, Midoriya! ¡Te estoy haciendo un favor al no matarte por algo que realmente hace que merezcas morir, pero al menos puedes tratar de no verte como un idiota aquí afuera! – dijo Haruhi, con cada aliento puntualizado por una patada en la espina.

\- ¿Cómo se siente que te dé una paliza tu viejo? Apuesto a que te pica por dentro. – dijo Sakuta.

\- ¿Planeas tratar de ganar hoy? – preguntó Tomoe.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Es mi hija a quien le estás hablando. – Para cuando Midoriya sacó la cabeza de la arena, lo primero que atrajo su atención fue ver a Tomoe fulminando a Sakuta con la mirada.

\- ¡Aquí viene! – dijo Kaede mientras lanzaba otro saque, esta vez dirigiéndolo hacia la hermanita menor de Midoriya. Esta vez, el balón la golpeó en la cabeza en un ángulo que la mandó a volar por los aires. Las mujeres en el equipo de los adultos se veían listas para bloquear, pero Midoriya no podía permitirse distraerse de nuevo, así que puso toda la fuerza que tenía en sus piernas y saltó tan alto y tan rápido como pudo para interceptar el balón a segundos antes que las mujeres pudieran establecer su defensa. Golpeó tan fuerte como pudo, y al final, este pasó volando por encima de sus cabezas y aterrizó en el suelo con lo que Midoriya interpretó como un golpe seco de triunfo.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Así está mejor! – En el segundo que Midoriya tocó el suelo, Haruhi corrió hacia él y chocó la mano con una sonrisa en su rostro. Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, ella era la única que estaba sonriendo, mientras que todos los demás parecían confundidos en distintos niveles.

\- ¿I-Izuku? ¿S-siempre pudiste hacer eso? – preguntó Inko.

\- Um, ¿probablemente no? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- ¿Qué se creen, que están en Karasuno o algo así? – preguntó Sakuta.

\- Solo dices eso porque te molesta que nos hayan anotado un punto. – dijo Mai.

\- ¡Tú díselos, hermana! – dijo Nodoka. – Pero en serio, ¿qué diablos fue eso?

\- ¡El primer paso en el largo camino de nosotros hacia la gloria, eso es lo que eso fue, diablos! – dijo Haruhi. De inmediato recogió el balón, corrió hacia la parte trasera de la cancha, y golpeó la pelota con suficiente fuerza para inmediatamente anotarles otro punto. – ¡Sí! ¡Ahora lo tenemos!

El equipo de los niños terminó perdiendo por diez puntos de diferencia.

* * *

Eventualmente, el día se convirtió en noche, y el grupo se movió para terminar el día sentados alrededor de una fogata. Todos se pusieron a simplemente hacer una recapitulación naturalista de lo que acababan de terminar, salvo por Nodoka quien, en algún momento, se había quedado dormida contra el hombro de Mai. Midoriya sentía vergüenza cada vez que alguien sacaba a colación el partido de voleibol, pero se las arregló para aguantar. El día terminó bastante bien, y no podía recordar por qué había sentido tanta aprehensión anteriormente.

\- Muy bien, ¿quién aquí quiere conocer la historia sobre mi cicatriz? – La pregunta de Sakuta hizo que Midoriya recordara la fuente de esos sentimientos.

\- B-bueno, tal vez. Es que pensé que sería extraño preguntarle directamente, Sakuta-san. – dijo Inko.

\- Lo que dijo mi mamá. – dijo Midoriya.

\- Sí, eso es exactamente lo que quería escuchar. – dijo Sakuta. – Lo habría traído a colación de una vez, pero es que… bueno, no es que sea un tema muy pesado en este momento, aunque habría hecho que las cosas fueran un poco raras, así que decidí ignorar el elefante en la habitación dirigiendo la atención hacia algo con mayor atractivo universal.

\- ¿El cuerpo de Mai-san? Sí, creo que eso lo entiendo. – dijo Kaede. Con la cara enfurruñada, Tomoe se agarró de uno de los brazos de Kaede.

\- Sakuta, creo que deberías empezar con esto antes de que pierda la poca gracia que le queda. – dijo Mai.

\- Claro, claro. – dijo Sakuta. – ¿La cicatriz en mi pecho? Bueno, creo que podríamos decir que es una de mis marcas como un héroe. – Midoriya, sin entender la declaración, miró a Haruhi en busca de guía, pero ella solo miraba a su papá con la cara llena de ansiedad. Midoriya se quedó con su propia confusión, y a raíz de eso, llegó a una conclusión que le hizo sentirse muy estúpido.

\- ¡O-Oh Dios mío! ¡Es usted! ¡S-sabía que lo reconocía de alguna parte, y es porque usted es usted! ¡El Héroe Juvenil, Buta Yarou!

\- ¡Eternamente joven y siempre adolescente, el Buta Yarou está aquí para salvar el día! – dijo Kaede posando como si fuera una Super Sentai. – Esa era la frase favorita de mi hermano en ese entonces.

\- Debería quedarse en el pasado, en serio. – dijo Haruhi.

\- Hey, esa clase de cosas eran geniales en ese entonces, y tu viejo era tan genial como el que más. – dijo Sakuta.

\- No puedes haber sido tan genial si Midoriya no te reconoció.

\- ¡Eso es solo porque se retiró antes de que yo naciera, pero todavía sé mucho sobre él! – dijo Midoriya. – ¡Quiero decir, resolvió más de cien crímenes en apenas su primer año de servicio, y se las arregló para ir en solitario apenas a la edad de veinte años; la edad más joven que cualquiera lo haya hecho, incluso más joven que All Might! ¡Oh, oh! ¡¿Se acuerda de la vez que se enfrentó usted solo contra la Comunidad de Rechazo Curioso el tiempo suficiente para que la policía llegara a ofrecerle apoyo?!

\- Estuve allí, así que claro. – dijo Sakuta.

\- ¡Fue asombroso! ¡Muchos de ellos lograron escaparse, pero aun así usted logró poner a muchos de los miembros de más alto rango tras las rejas! También estuvo la vez que usted… espere, ya nos desviamos del tema. Íbamos a hablar sobre su cicatriz, y… espere, Sakuta-san, ¿por eso fue que se retiró? Ya sé dónde se hizo eso, y no debería haber amenazado su vida, ¿verdad?

\- Comencemos con algo de historia. Fue unos años después de que Mai-san y yo nos casáramos, y por primera vez ya estábamos considerando seriamente iniciar una familia. – Midoriya alcanzó a ver a Haruhi pateando algo de arena. – Los dos estábamos haciendo trabajo que nos mantenía fuera de la casa la mayor parte del día, y sabíamos que no sería bueno para un niño, así que uno de nosotros tenía que dejar de trabajar para ocuparse de las cosas durante el día. El problema era que yo estaba subiendo alto en los rankings at the time, y la carrera de actuación de Mai-san empezaba a despegar, y ninguno de nosotros podía hacer un buen caso de por qué el otro debería ser el que dejara de trabajar. Estábamos en un punto muerto, pero entonces el universo – Sakuta señaló su cicatriz con el pulgar – tomó la decisión por nosotros.

\- Esa pelea de hace doce años contra el Ladrón Inigualable, Oji Harima.

\- Así es- El bastardo me dio una buena con unos movimientos muy locos que nunca había visto antes y me mandó directo al hospital, y esta cicatriz fue el único regalo que me dejó. Como dijiste, la herida no amenazaba mi vida, pero por primera vez en mi vida, comencé a darme cuenta de lo peligroso que era ser un héroe profesional. Mucha gente lo ve como algo que haces simplemente para pasarla bien, pero si haces un solo movimiento errado, terminas más muerto que un clavo en la puerta.

\- Esto va directo hacia donde creo que va, 'verdad? – preguntó Haruhi.

\- Admitiéndolo, tu padre y yo no le dimos mucha importancia a lo que estaban haciendo tú e Izuku, pero cuando vimos la manera en que caminabas tan casualmente con las manos (y además está lo que hicieron en el partido de voleibol) nos quedó claro que ambos están poniendo demasiado esfuerzo en esto como para solo estar jugando. – dijo Mai.

\- ¿Entonces para eso querían que yo también viniera? ¿Para contarme la historia y ver cómo íbamos a reaccionar? – preguntó Midoriya. – Supongo que eso tiene sentido. Suzumiya-san y yo vamos muy en serio con esto, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que podemos salir lastimados si seguimos con esto. Quiero decir, Sakuta-san, usted tiene un Quirk y aun así salió gravemente lastimado, pero una persona sin Quirk probablemente saldría de esa misma situación con heridas todavía peores, si es que lograsen salir de ella.

\- ¡Deku-kun, no digas eso! – le dijo su hermanita. – ¡No importa si no tienes Quirk! ¡Tú y Haruhi solo necesitan ser los mejores héroes en el mundo para compensarlo, y no hay forma de que no puedan hacer eso!

\- Gracias, pero…

\- Escucha a tu hermana, Izuku. – dijo Inko. – Yo pasé demasiados años sin apoyarte en tu sueño, pero ahora que estoy recuperando el tiempo perdido, quiero dejarte claro que no puedes dudar solo por un montón de cosas que podrían haber sido. Esto es lo que quieres hacer, así que tienes que dar todo tu esfuerzo.

\- Eso me alegra escucharlo, pero…

\- ¡Pero nada! – dijo Haruhi, pisando la playa tan fuerte que despertó a Nodoka. – ¡Mamá, papá, Midoriya y yo no vamos a caer en sus tácticas de asustarnos! ¿Creen que no sabemos que ser héroes es peligroso? ¡Claro que sí; no somos idiotas, ya lo saben! ¡Conocemos los riesgos, pero aun así lo vamos a lograr! ¡Los dos vamos a llegar a la cima del mundo, sin importar el costo! ¡Todo el mundo es un escenario, y nosotros estaremos en el centro! ¡Esto es lo que queremos hacer, y sin importar nada, lo vamos a lograr! ¡Si tienen un problema con eso, llévenselo a alguien que le importe!

Hacia el final de su discursito, Haruhi se puso la mano en la cadera y señaló hacia el cielo estrellado. Con las llamas de la fogata ardiendo con fuerza frente a ella, parecía como si su cuerpo poseyera cierto resplandor. Aunque el momento se vio arruinado cuando Mai se le acercó a Haruhi y le frotó la cabeza con sus orejas, pero el punto seguía en pie.

\- Izuku, ¿tú qué piensas? – preguntó Tomoe mientras Haruhi manoteaba para alejar las orejas de su madre.

\- Um, bueno, básicamente todo lo que acaban de decir ellas, lo cual yo iba a decir si no me hubieran interrumpido. Bueno, quizás no con tanta fuerza como Suzumiya-san, pero más o menos eso fue todo lo que yo quería decir. – dijo Midoriya.

\- En ese caso, hoy fue un rotundo éxito. – dijo Sakuta. – Tenía el presentimiento de que ibas a decir algo así, pero mi conciencia necesitaba oírlo. Algo que un héroe necesita tanto como el poder es la decisión, y diré que ustedes dos tienen de sobra. Mientras mantengan esa mentalidad, no escucharán ninguna queja de parte nuestra.

\- Más les vale que no. – dijo Haruhi, todavía tratando de alejar las orejas de su mamá. Midoriya sabía que a Haruhi no le iba a gustar que él se riera de eso, pero no pudo evitarlo. El día había transcurrido demasiado bien para hacer algo más.

Por supuesto, la risa rápidamente llegó a su final cuando miró hacia el agua y vio algo extraño: una chica adolescente vestida con uniforme escolar con los ojos tan negros como la enorme melena de pelo sobre su cabeza. A pesar de lo oscuro de la noche, Midoriya fue capaz de verla perfectamente. De alguna manera, estaba de pie sobre la superficie del agua como si fuera una ninja o figura bíblica, y si Midoriya estaba mirando hacia su derecha, ella lo miraba directo hacia él.

Midoriya parpadeó, y justo antes de que se le ocurriera alertar a Haruhi, la chica había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Midoriya no creía que fuese algún tipo de alucinación, pero aun así eligió no decir nada al respecto.

No había razón para arruinar un buen día por algo que ni siquiera entendía.

* * *

_Cuando conocí por primera vez a Sakuta-san y Tadamichi-san, creí que solo eran un par de adultos normales con un lado algo pervertido, pero en realidad han tenido que lidiar con cosas bastante pesadas. Supongo que realmente nunca conoces a una persona hasta que alguien pone el esfuerzo en ello. De cualquier manera, me alegra que me hayan contado de esa parte de sus vidas. No solo porque es genial saber que Sakuta-san solía ser un héroe (aunque eso es asombroso), sino porque me ayuda a construir la idea de que Haruhi y yo no estamos haciéndolo solo, que los dos tenemos a personas apoyándonos en nuestra esquina. Vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir, y es bueno que nuestros padres sean parte de eso._

_Aunque todavía me gustaría saber quién era esa chica que vi._

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del traductor:**

Estamos de vuelta con esta otra traducción, aunque veo que la recepción sigue siendo muy apagada. Bueno, cuando menos un par de comentarios dan a entender que hay quienes la están leyendo.

En fin, siendo yo un fan de los episodios playeros en cualquier serie (¿para qué hacerme el mojigato?) debo decir que este me gustó bastante. Un poco más de conocer a esa excéntrica pero simpática familia de Haruhi. Por cierto, quienes no lo hayan captado, los padres y las tías de Haruhi son referencias a los personajes de Seishun Buta Yarou (nombre completo Seishun Buta Yarou wa Bunny Girl Senpai no Yume wo Minai). Tendré que ver esa serie alguna vez para conocer mejor a esos personajes y tal vez con eso entender mejor las referencias.

En fin, no hay más que decir. Gracias por los reviews a **raku scarlet **y **Amo del vacio. **Sin más qué decirles el usual, ¡superen los límites, PLUS ULTRA!


	6. La decisión de Izuku Midoriya

**Las Superheroicidades de Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Escrito por FoxOnPie, traducido por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer: **Haruhi Suzumiya, My Hero Academia y todos sus personajes respectivos son propiedad de Nagaru Tanigawa y Kouhei Horikoshi. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

**Episodio 5: La decisión de Izuku Midoriya.**

* * *

_Y bien, por algunos meses, las cosas transcurrieron realmente bien. El tener a los padres de Haruhi apoyándonos en nuestra esquina fue algo bueno desde un punto de vista emocional, y nuestro entrenamiento con La Kagemusha había transcurrido de forma grandiosa también; ya estaba logrando agarrarle el hilo a la capoeira, y terminaba yéndome a casa con menos moratones de lo usual. Muchas veces, me sentía como si no estuviera haciendo ningún progreso real, siendo que ninguno de los dos lograba tocarla y todo eso, pero luego Haruhi empezaba a decir lo fuertes que nos estábamos haciendo, así que al menos estábamos logrando algo, ¿no? No lo sé. El punto es que todo estaba yendo muy bien, y no me habría quejado si las cosas se hubieran quedado así para siempre._

_Así que era obvio que Haruhi sería la que forzaría a que las cosas cambiaran…_

* * *

Era un domingo a media tarde, pero extrañamente, Midoriya y Haruhi no lo estaban pasando en uno de sus regímenes de entrenamiento. La razón de ello era muy simple: ahora que ya estaban en Noviembre, sus padres dijeron que necesitaban bajarle un poco a su entrenamiento para ponerse a estudiar, ya que se acercaban los exámenes de admisión. Naturalmente, Haruhi hizo un berrinche ante dicha orden, diciendo que entrar en una secundaria mala no importaba si la U.A. no tomaba en cuenta esas cosas, pero cuando La Kagemusha de todas las personas le dijo que tenía que estudiar, finalmente lo aceptó de mala gana. Midoriya pensó que era un poco extraño, viendo lo similares que tendían a ser una con la otra, pero por lo menos el problema quedaba resuelto.

O al menos así habría sido si Haruhi se hubiese puesto a hacer su tarea. Se suponía que los dos debían estar estudiando y haciendo los deberes en el apartamento de Midoriya, pero él era el único que hacía algo productivo mientras Haruhi se sentaba a jugar con su hermanita. Claro, esa era la razón por la cual solía venir en primer lugar, pero era más molesto de lo usual ya que se suponía que debían estar haciendo algo importante.

\- Muy bien, y ahora solo tengo que tirar un diecisiete o más alto. – dijo Haruhi antes de arrojar cinco dados de entre sus manos. – ¡Sí! ¡Ahora podré tirar seis dados, y si saco suficientes puntos, obtendré todos los conos!

\- ¡Tarjeta de acción! ¡Sin conos, Haruhi, sin conos! – dijo la hermanita de Midoriya.

\- Bien, pero nada más atrévete a utilizar a tu chamán para algo. Te reto a que lo hagas.

\- Yo te reto a que hagas algo de tarea. – dijo Midoriya. Haruhi se quitó su sombrero de Ledgerman y volvió su atención hacia el escritorio donde Midoriya estaba sentado.

\- Discúlpame, pero creo que jugar un juego de mesa que requiere alto nivel de pensamiento como este es más que útil, así que ahí tienes. – dijo Haruhi.

\- ¡Ahí tienes! – repitió la hermanita de Midoriya.

\- Eso no es lo que se supone que deberíamos estar haciendo, Suzumiya-san, y lo sabes. – dijo Midoriya. – Si no haces tu trabajo, vas a fallar, y nuestros padres se van a enojar con los dos, así que por favor…

\- Oh Dios mío, ¡ya hice todo antes de venir aquí! – lo cortó Haruhi. Antes que Midoriya tuviera siquiera una oportunidad de ponerlo en tela de duda, Haruhi sacó una pila desordenada de papeles de su mochila y se la tiró en la cara. Eran las mismas hojas de tarea y exámenes de práctica que Midoriya estaba en medio de resolver, y si no se equivocaba, una buena mayoría de las respuestas en todos ellos estaban correctas.

\- ¿De verdad hiciste todo esto en tu propio tiempo? – preguntó Midoriya.

\- Por supuesto que lo hice. Solo vengo a tu casa para divertirme, así que no puedo perder mi tiempo aquí en cosas aburridas como la escuela.

\- ¿Pero eso dónde me deja a mí? – Haruhi simplemente se encogió de hombros, porque por supuesto que era obvio. – Aun así, deberías al menos estudiar un poco, ¿no? La tarea es una cosa, pero los exámenes…

\- Tampoco son la gran cosa. Cuando se trata de exámenes, no tienes que memorizar las respuestas. Solo hay que memorizar cómo el profesor construye el examen. Si pones suficiente atención a los profesores, verás que todos tienen patrones para el tipo de preguntas que sacan de los textos, así que si resuelves eso, solo tienes que memorizar esas preguntas específicas y todo saldrá bien. Obviamente, esto resulta un tiro por la culata si no entiendes el material, pero yo sí, así que ahí lo tienes. – La sonrisa en el rostro de Haruhi estaba tan llena de confianza como él esperaba, y lo peor era que él no tenía ningún argumento en contra.

\- Entonces, ¿podrías por lo menos ayudarme?

\- Veré qué puedo hacer. – Haruhi se acercó al escritorio de Midoriya mientras su hermanita sacaba su teléfono y empezaba a ver videos de cosas aplastadas por prensas hidráulicas. La mayoría de las respuestas de Midoriya estaban correctas, pero había suficientes equivocadas para que Haruhi lo regañara por su aparente falta de inteligencia mientras le señalaba la dirección correcta.

\- Sabes, ser inteligente con los libros podría no ser tan importante, pero por lo menos contigo ayuda a que esto avance mucho más rápido.

\- Tú también eres muy inteligente, ¿lo sabías? – Haruhi asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. – Si seguimos así, no tendremos problemas para ingresar a la secundaria Aldera.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- ¡Definitivamente! Sé que no es la mejor escuela en los alrededores, pero escuché que es algo difícil entrar, así que…

\- No, lo que quiero decir es, ¿por qué diablos querría entrar allí? – La segunda pregunta hizo que Midoriya volteara la cabeza para encarar apropiadamente a Haruhi, y la expresión que tenía en ese momento era completa y absolutamente asqueada. No podía ni entender la lógica detrás de ella.

\- ¿P-por qué no quieres ir a Aldera?

\- ¡Porque no quiero pasar otros tres años en el mismo edificio que Bakugou, duh! – Ahora sí veía la lógica detrás de ello.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres ir a la misma escuela que Kacchan? ¡Kacchan es grandioso! – dijo la hermanita de Midoriya.

\- No, no lo es. Apesta. – La hermanita de Midoriya hinchó las mejillas y volvió a sus videos.

\- No es tan malo. Solo tienes que, ya sabes, darle una oportunidad. – dijo Midoriya.

\- ¿Qué, igual como él me dio la oportunidad de ser algo más que la niña sin Quirk que necesita que todos se rían de ella?

\- N-no es la peor persona del mundo. – Era una defensa patética, pero era lo único que se le ocurría.

\- ¿Y se supone que eso signifique algo? "¡Sr. Bakugou, felicidades por no ser la peor persona que hay en todo el mundo! Tome su medalla de plata y por favor, en nombre de todos nosotros, disfrute de su tiempo haciéndoles a otras personas la vida imposible". – Midoriya no sabía a quién se suponía que estaba imitando, pero odiaba ver lo bien que le salía. – Ya odio a ese sujeto bastante con solo haber tenido que aguantar sus necedades por unos pocos meses, ¿así que por qué sigues volviendo a defenderlo, a pesar de que llevas años aguantándotelo?

\- Eso no es…

\- ¿Y tú quieres ir a la misma escuela no solo con él, sino con toda la gente que le seguía el juego con su abuso, y pasar los siguientes tres años arrastrando a todas las personas nuevas que conozcan en ese mismo tren? De verdad eres una especie de masoquista, ¿lo sabías?

\- No, yo solo…— Midoriya estaba seguro de que tenía algo que decir, pero ni por su vida podía recordar lo que era.

\- Mira, Midoriya, yo no pienso ir a Aldera, ni siquiera como segunda opción. Voy a ir a la Secundaria del Este; es la misma escuela a la que asiste Nodoka, y más importante aún, no es a dónde quiere ir Bakugou. Si eso no es algo que puedas hacer, de acuerdo. Ya después podremos arreglar los detallitos de nuestra asociación. – Haruhi se alejó del escritorio de Midoriya y reanudó el juego que estaba jugando con su hermanita. Todavía seguía básicamente junto a él, pero de repente se sintió como si estuviera solo en el mundo entero.

Al menos eso serviría como argumento contra la idea de que era un masoquista.

* * *

Varios días habían transcurrido desde la pelea entre Midoriya y Haruhi, pero las cosas se habían mantenido mayormente en su curso normal desde entonces. Haruhi siempre sonaba como si estuviera molesta por algo cuando almorzaban o entrenaban con La Kagemusha, pero todavía estaba dispuesta a hablar con él, así que al menos podía sentirse agradecido por eso. Midoriya quería desesperadamente arreglar las cosas entre los dos, pero si, luego de varios días, no se le ocurría alguna forma apropiada de refutar su argumento, sabría que no estaba listo para reparar ningún puente.

En algún punto necesitaría saber qué hacer, pero en aquel momento, había otra cosa ocupándole su tiempo: era su último festival deportivo como estudiante de primaria. Usualmente no se emocionaba con él, mayormente porque siempre le iba terrible, pero con todo el entrenamiento de fuerza que había hecho en los últimos meses, quería al menos creer que se había vuelto lo suficientemente bueno como para no quedar como tonto. El solo hecho de no quedar en ridículo era suficiente para esperar.

\- ¡Vamos a ir allá afuera y los vamos a hacer pedazos! ¡Así es como juega el equipo blanco! –Naturalmente, Haruhi tenía otras ideas. Y también naturalmente, pensó que solo llevar el uniforme normal de gimnasia era muy aburrido, así que los hizo a ambos ponerse unos _haoris_ rojos con unas bandas amarillas en la cabeza, la de Midoriya decía "Justo a Tiempo" y la de Haruhi "Verano Indio"; la única victoria que había obtenido aquel día fue explicarle exitosamente a Haruhi por qué su idea de llevar unas banderas que rezaban "White Power" en inglés era una idea terrible.

\- ¿Qué no me escucharon todos? ¡Dije que vamos a ganar! – dijo Haruhi. Por segunda vez consecutiva, su declaración fue respondida con silencio. Parecía que no entendía que esto no era algo que requería un líder, y aunque lo fuera, ella sería la última persona a quien su equipo querría tener a cargo.

\- "Además, solo hay una razón por la cual le importaría algo como esto." – pensó Midoriya. Dirigió entonces la mirada hacia el equipo rojo en el lado opuesto, donde Bakugou estaba haciendo gala de su presencia con un entusiasmo que rivalizaba con el de Haruhi. Una sola mirada hacia él hizo que Midoriya recordase la pelea que tuvo con Haruhi el otro día, y con eso, mucho del entusiasmo que tenía se le apagó.

Poco después, el director hizo el llamado para iniciar los juegos, y los equipos se alinearon para darse el apretón de manos uno al otro, para comenzar las cosas con una muestra de buen espíritu deportivo. Contra todo pronóstico, Midoriya terminó enfrente de Bakugou.

\- B-buena suerte, Kacchan. – dijo Midoriya, extendiendo una mano que Bakugou rápidamente apartó con un golpe brusco.

\- Como si necesitara algo de esa mierda viniendo de ti. Ahora sé bueno y ponte a calentar la banca, Deku. – dijo Bakugou. Los equipos se dispersaron, y Bakugou siguió riéndose todo el camino.

\- Podías haberte conformado con el manotón. – murmuró Midoriya entre dientes. Haruhi, que había estado parada al lado de él, le echó una mirada de exasperación mientras el equipo blanco regresaba a su área. Él sabía que ella pensaba que todavía tenía razón, que Bakugou no era una buena persona para que él anduviera cerca.

Él quería que ella estuviera equivocada sobre eso, pero se hizo más y más difícil con cada interacción.

…

\- ¡No metas la pata, Deku! – le gritaban una enorme cantidad de compañeros de equipo a Midoriya, mientras se preparaba para el primer evento del día: el concurso de comer pan. Si las palabras no eran suficiente indicación, el tono dejaba claro que no estaban felices de que el chico que siempre terminaba al último había sido el elegido para competir. Aunque no podía exactamente culparlos, pero aun quería dar una buena pelea, y con algo de suerte, sus nervios durarían lo suficiente para que eso sucediera.

\- ¿Equipo rojo listo? – preguntó un profesor. Un niño fornido respondió con confianza para confirmar. – ¿Equipo blanco listo? – Midoriya soltó un gritito ligero que difícilmente cualificaba como un sí. – ¡Adelante!

Con eso, el concurso de comer pan había comenzado oficialmente. Dos trozos de pan estaban atados a una cuerda y suspendidos en el aire, y los niños, con las manos atadas a la espalda, tenían que saltar de arriba abajo hasta que lograran hincharles los dientes para bajarlos. Para la mayoría de la gente, harían falta unos cuantos saltos para tomar el ritmo, y unos pocos más para atrapar el pan.

Midoriya logró bajarlo en el primer salto.

\- ¡El equipo blanco es el ganador!

\- ¡Lo logré! – pensó Midoriya, aterrizando en el suelo y terminándose de comer el pan.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Izuku!

\- ¡Vamos, Deku-kun, vamos! – Midoriya sonrió al escuchar a su madre y a su hermanita animándolo; aunque tuvo un ligero respingo cuando oyó a Bakugou maldecir algo, incrédulo ante los resultados, y luego se quedó algo confundido cuando escuchó a la madre de Bakugou reírse de eso.

\- ¿De… de verdad ganaste en algo? – preguntó un miembro del equipo blanco.

\- S-supongo. – dijo Midoriya.

\- ¡Asombroso! ¡Parece que no eres un peso muerto por completo, después de todo! – Las palabras podrían haber sido equivocadas, pero al menos su corazón estaba donde debía. Se sintió bien, de todas maneras.

Mientras el niño se alejaba, Midoriya empezó a preguntarse cómo le estaría yendo a Haruhi en el concurso de saltar a la cuerda. Justo cuando se dispuso a pensar en ello, escuchó a otro profesor anunciar que dicho evento había concluido, y que el equipo blanco (es decir, Haruhi) había ganado.

\- ¡Lo haces grandioso, cariño!

\- ¡Te voy a dar un gran beso por cada evento que ganes, y otro gran beso por cada uno que pierdas! – Los padres de Haruhi gritaban palabras de aliento desde las tribunas, pero ella solo respondió con gritos de fastidio; Midoriya supuso que era en parte por la naturaleza embarazosa de sus palabras, y en parte que no le gustaba ver a tanta gente babeándose por la belleza de su mamá, pero él nunca pondría en riesgo su integridad física preguntándole.

Cuando Haruhi dejó de gritarles, sus ojos se fijaron en los de Midoriya. Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra, pero Haruhi le lanzó una sonrisa mostrando todos los dientes y le hizo la seña de amor y paz.

Ahora, ya sabía que hoy iba a ser un muy buen día.

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou había sido arrojado abruptamente en algún tipo de realidad paralela a la suya con todo al revés. Esa era la única forma de explicar lo que se estaba convirtiendo en el día más loco de toda su vida.

Aunque no fuese nada comparado con el que hacía la U.A., el festival deportivo de su escuela se suponía que fuera el mejor momento donde Bakugou podía brillar, el día donde él era el mejor para mostrarles por qué se merecía su admiración y respeto. Había logrado hacerlo cada año desde el kindergarten, y de alguna manera, en su último festival deportivo como estudiante de primaria, todo se venía abajo. Todo se estaba desplomando, y era por culpa, de entre todas las personas, de Midoriya y Suzumiya.

Debió haberse preocupado un poco más cuando Midoriya saltó en el aire como si fuera una rana para agarrar el trozo de pan de una sola vez. Apenas reaccionó a eso con confusión y frustración, pero quería pensar que solo había sido un golpe de suerte. Y entonces Suzumiya ganó en el evento de saltar la cuerda sin siquiera sudar ni una gota. Seguía siendo una locura, algo anormal, pero todavía pudo engañarse a sí mismo pensando que no era nada para estar preocupado.

Y entonces vino el lanzamiento de pelotas. En el segundo que soplaron el silbato, todo mundo se puso salvaje tratando de lanzar las pelotas hacia la cesta, pero de alguna manera Midoriya y Suzumiya fueron los mejores en ello. Cada lanzamiento que hacían volaba como una bala y entraba sin fallar, y sin perder tiempo agarraban más para repetir el proceso una y otra vez. Para cuando terminó el evento, el equipo blanco había ganado por un margen increíble, y más de la mitad de su puntuación total fue ganada por Midoriya y Suzumiya, ellos solos.

\- ¡Cielos, de verdad ustedes dos estaban ardiendo allí afuera! – les dijo un niño del equipo blanco.

\- ¡En serio! ¿Están seguros de que no tienen Quirk? – preguntó otro, también del equipo blanco.

\- Estoy bastante seguro de que eso no ha cambiado. – dijo Midoriya.

\- En vez de estar halagándonos, deberían sentirse avergonzados de ustedes mismos por hacer tan mal trabajo. – dijo Suzumiya. – De nuevo, supongo que no puedo culparlos cuando la brecha entre nuestras experiencias es tan grande. Después de todo, darle a un objetivo inmóvil es juego de niños comparado a arrojarle algo a una bestia en piel humana que se mueve a velocidad superiores al Mach.

\- Eso de velocidad Mach es una exageración, ¿verdad? – La gente en el equipo blanco comenzó a reírse, pero Bakugou, siendo testigo de todo eso, solo sentía deseos de darle un puñetazo a algo.

\- "¿Qué demonios es todo esto?" – pensó Bakugou. – "Deku y Lacitos, ¿de verdad son capaces de hacer eso? ¿Desde cuándo son buenos para algo aparte de ser un dolor en el trasero? ¿Es que han estado entrenando con esa "bestia" de la que hablan? ¿Quién demonios querría siquiera perder su tiempo en un par de don nadies sin Quirk como ellos dos? ¡¿Especialmente si uno de ellos es Deku?! – Fue esa línea de pensamiento lo que daba credibilidad a la teoría de realidad alterna al revés. Aunque estuviera equivocado, no podía dejar que esto sucediera; necesitaba hacer todo a su alcance para recordarles a todos cómo funcionaban las cosas en ese lugar.

Luego llegó el evento de jalar la cuerda. Bakugou, Midoriya y Suzumiya eran las anclas de sus equipos respectivos, así que finalmente tuvo una oportunidad de darles a esos dos una paliza y recordarles cuál era su lugar. Se puso a tirar de su extremo de la cuerda con cada fibra muscular de su cuerpo, sabiendo que sería más que suficiente para acabar con esos dos. Así era como se suponía que sucediera, pero contra todas las posibilidades, el equipo blanco llevaba la delantera. Tener a un par de niños sin Quirk debía significarles un lastre al equipo, pero por alguna razón, esos dos estaban contribuyendo la mayor parte para su equipo, y lo hicieron de una manera que sobrepasaba los esfuerzos de Bakugou.

Todo era una tormenta ilógica, y en el medio de todo, el equipo rojo estaba comiéndose el polvo de la victoria del equipo blanco.

\- Esto es una locura, ¿verdad? – preguntó uno de los chicos del equipo rojo. – Tienen a los dos niños sin Quirk en su equipo, ¡pero siguen ganando!

\- Me pareció escuchar a Suzumiya decir algo sobre que ella y Deku haciendo algo de entrenamiento. ¿Tal vez sea eso? – preguntó otro niño del equipo rojo.

\- Lo que sea, son bastante fuertes. No lo vi venir. – agregó un tercer niño del equipo rojo.

Todo le sonaba como uñas en un pizarrón a los oídos de Bakugou. El que sus propios compañeros de equipo estuvieran alabando a gente como Midoriya y Suzumiya era ridículo. No tenían Quirk, eran unos inútiles en el gran panorama de las cosas, ¿así que por qué los ponían en un pedestal mientras que él ni siquiera era una nota al pie de página? Nada de eso tenía sentido. Él tenía que arreglar las cosas, necesitaba la oportunidad para poner todo en donde se suponía que estaba.

Con el transcurrir del día y las derrotas apilándose para ambos lados, finalmente tuvo la oportunidad en la carrera de relevos masculina. Por un excelente golpe del destino, él y Midoriya fueron elegidos como los corredores finales en sus equipos respectivos; incluso mejor, el equipo rojo tenía una enorme ventaja sobre el blanco, lo que significaba que Midoriya no tendría oportunidad de alcanzarlo una vez que recibiera el testigo; incluso más todavía, una mirada de Bakugou era capaz de reducir a Midoriya a un manojo de nervios, probando que seguía siendo el mismo debilucho de siempre.

\- "Vas a caer, Deku." – pensó Bakugou. – "Te voy a enterrar en una tumba poco profunda y te haré tragar un recordatorio de lo que te pasa cuando tratas de meterte en mi camino!" – El corredor del equipo blanco todavía estaba muy atrás, y para cuando finalmente alcanzó a Midoriya, él ya estaba un cuarto del trayecto por delante. La victoria estaba tan cerca que casi podía saborearla.

Al menos, ese fue el caso hasta que Midoriya cerró la brecha entre los dos en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¡¿Pero qué mierdas?! – En el segundo que la maldición salió de su boca, Midoriya terminó rebasándolo, y empezaron a animarlo tantas personas que no las pudo contar. Bakugou aceleró y logró empatar con Midoriya, pero por alguna razón, Midoriya seguía adelantándolo cada vez que se relajaba, aunque fuera por un segundo. Parecía estar perfectamente cómodo corriendo a su propio paso, y aun así Bakugou tenía que matarse solo para seguirle el paso. Pronto, el esfuerzo comenzó a pasarle factura. No podía ni permanecer igualado con Midoriya, y este último tomó una ventaja definitiva cuando iban acercándose a la línea de meta. Así como estaban, Bakugou iba a sufrir una derrota directa contra un perdedor sin Quirk como Midoriya.

\- ¡Al demonio con eso! – Bakugou, rehusándose a aceptar eso como una realidad, arrojó todo lo que tenía en la meta singular de derrotar a Midoriya. Todo el mundo a su alrededor pareció desaparecer, todo excepto la línea de meta y el sonido de Midoriya corriendo. Lo demás que pasaba a su alrededor no importaba; lo único que necesitaba hacer era ponerse enfrente de ese sonido y ser el primero en cruzar la línea de meta. Mientras hiciera eso, todo lo demás estaría bien, y podría volver a ser el mejor de los mejores.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió. Logró rebasar a Midoriya, incluso haciéndolo tropezar sobre sus pies en el proceso, y cruzó la línea de meta primero. Todo volvía a estar bien en el mundo, una vez más.

Y entonces, en cuanto el resto del mundo volvió a hacerse visible, Suzumiya lo recibió dándole una patada en toda la cara.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso, perra estúpida? ¡¿Acaso estás salpicada porque los vencí?! – preguntó Bakugou, levantándose y preparándose para una pelea.

\- ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme salpicada cuando tú te atreviste a hacer semejante trampa?! ¡Debería tirarte los dientes!

\- ¡Suzumiya, suficiente! – la llamó una de los profesores, sacándole una carcajada a Bakugou. – ¡Debido a las circunstancias, el equipo blanco gana la carrera de relevos masculina!

. ¡¿Qué?! – Bakugou sintió de pronto ganas de golpear algo.

\- No me veas así, Bakugou. Dejamos muy claro desde el principio que el festival deportivo es como la clase de gimnasia y que no puedes usar tu Quirk para mejorar tu desempeño. Y aun si pudieras, ¡definitivamente no puedes usarlo para atacar a alguien!

\- ¡E-estoy bien, de verdad! ¡Solo fue un rasguño, en serio! – Bakugou giró la cabeza para ver a Midoriya poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo. Su camiseta y parte de su brazo se veían algo quemados. Suzumiya corrió hacia él y comenzó a gritarle algo, pero Bakugou no podía escucharlo por estar totalmente enfocado en sus propios pensamientos.

\- "Lo golpeé con mi Quirk." – pensó – "Sin siquiera pensarlo, utilicé mi Quirk con Deku para adelantarlo. Ese… ¡ese perdedor sin Quirk me forzó a romper las reglas para poder vencerlo!"

Por encima de todo lo demás, Bakugou de verdad odiaba esa realidad al revés en la que la habían arrojado.

…

El festival deportivo continuó normalmente después de eso, y cada equipo se llevó su ración de victorias y derrotas. Eventualmente, a pesar de todo, llegó a su final con el equipo blanco siendo el ganador absoluto, y con Midoriya y Haruhi siendo nombrados los jugadores más valiosos del evento. Aparte de un par de listones azules, los dos recibieron unos peluches de héroes de su elección; sin dudarlo ambos eligieron a All Might y Mirko, respectivamente.

Recibir otra buena adición para su colección fue grandioso y todo, pero no se habría sentido satisfecho solo con la victoria solamente. Lo único que esperaba era no caerse de narices y quedar en ridículo, pero no solo fue uno de los contribuyentes clave para la victoria del equipo, sino que todos comenzaron a halagarlo por un trabajo bien hecho. Siempre creyó que su tiempo en la primaria desaparecería en el olvido, pero aquí estaba, retirándose con lo que podría llamarse una explosión.

\- Sí que les enseñamos, ¿verdad? Acostúmbrate a los vítores, Midoriya; ¡esto solo es un preludio de lo que nos espera el resto de nuestras vidas! – El hecho de que una de sus mejores… no, mejor dicho, SU MEJOR amiga, estaba de pie con él era solo la cereza sobre el pastel de lo que esperaba.

\- No se supone que sea eso, pero sí, esto se siente muy bien. – dijo Midoriya. Mientras los demás niños se dispersaban y se iban a sus respectivos asuntos, de pronto Midoriya sintió un peso en su espalda.

\- ¡Tú y Haruhi estuvieron asombrosos, Deku-kun! ¡Super duper asombrosos! – Un peso que igualaba perfectamente el de su hermanita.

\- Gracias. Ahora bájate de mí, ¿quieres? – Su madre se encargó de eso por él.

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Izuku. Espera hasta que tu padre oiga de esto. – dijo Inko.

\- No me sorprendería si tomara un vuelo a casa solo para abrazarte aquí y ahora. – dijo Mai.

\- Hablando de afecto paternal, creo recordar que le prometí a alguien un montón de besos por un trabajo bien hecho. – dijo Sakuta. Y antes que Haruhi pudiera objetar, ya le había plantado un beso encima de la cabeza.

\- ¡Ah, qué asco! – lloriqueó Haruhi, repitiendo el grito cuando lo volvió a hacer. – ¡Si vamos a hacer esto, hagámoslo donde no haya gente viéndonos!

\- Un hombre adulto llevándose a una niña entre los arbustos para besarla. No veo nada malo con eso.

\- ¡No hagas esto más raro! – Haruhi puso una cara enfurruñada, pero aun así obedeció mientras sus padres se la llevaban lejos de las miradas de los demás para darle esa recompensa que tanto odiaba.

Mientras Midoriya observaba a los Suzumiya alejándose, alcanzó a ver a su hermanita menor corriendo hacia alguna parte. Inko le dijo que fuera a buscarla mientras ella regresaba al auto, y él no tuvo ninguna razón para no obedecer.

Al ver que había salido corriendo para saludar a Bakugou, deseó haber podido pensar en algo.

\- ¡Hola, Kacchan! – dijo su hermanita. – ¡Estuviste genial allá afuera, pero no tan genial como Deku-kun! ¡Yo creía que eras la persona más genial que hay, pero supongo que Deku-kun también puede ser tan genial como tú! ¿No es grandioso?

\- Lárgate, enana. – le dijo Bakugou. La hermanita de Midoriya se fue con una mirada de decepción en el rostro, dejándolo a él a solas con Bakugou. – Deku.

\- H-Hey, Kacchan. – saludó Midoriya tartamudeando.

\- ¿Qué demonios estaban intentando hacer tú y la Lacitos?

\- N-no creo que estuviéramos intentando nada.

\- Y una mierda. Se suponía que ustedes dos solo eran un par de don nadies, pero de repente, fuiste capaz de superarme a mí y a todos los demás con una pizca de talento. ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

\- B-bueno, es que conocimos a una heroína hace unos meses que…

\- ¿Creen que burlarse de mí es divertido? – Midoriya no supo cómo responder a eso. – ¡Fin del año escolar, última vez que puedo presumir delante de todos, ¿y ustedes dos deciden meterse y hacerme quedar como un imbécil?!

\- Nosotros no queríamos…

\- ¡Se suponía que fuera MI momento, Deku! ¡MI MOMENTO! ¡Tú y la Lacitos no tenían derecho de arruinármelo porque ninguno de ustedes nació con nada!

\- Eso no es…

\- ¿Qué hará falta para que ustedes dos aprendan su lugar? ¡Ustedes dos son solo un par de perdedores esforzándose demasiado duro para literalmente lograr nada! ¡¿Por qué no se dan cuenta de lo patético que es?!

\- ¿Con qué derecho te sacas eso, cuando tuviste que hacer trampa para vencerme?

Midoriya no supo de dónde le salieron esas palabras; simplemente aparecieron en su cabeza de la nada y salieron de su boca antes de poder evitar que se le fueran.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! – Bakugou lanzó una explosión enfrente del rostro de Midoriya. No llegó a tocarlo, pero aun así le hizo retroceder y caerse de sentón al suelo. – ¡Yo no hice trampa, maldita sea, solo jugué en serio! ¡En el mundo real, nadie me va a impedir usar mi Quirk para ganar, todo lo que hice fue correr esa estúpida carrera de relevos a todo mi poder! ¿Y sabes lo que eso significa? ¡Significa que no importa lo que hagan tú y Lacitos, lo mejor que tengan ustedes nunca significará nada comparado con lo mejor que yo tengo! ¡Ustedes dos nacieron como un par de perdedores sin Quirk, y van a morir como perdedores sin Quirk! ¡Esa es su realidad, así que apúrate y acéptala de una vez!

Luego de eso, Bakugou se fue pisoteando furioso, dejando a Midoriya solo en la tierra. Totalmente solo con unas palabras despreciables y devastadoras dándole vueltas en la cabeza, y una camiseta quemada apretándole el torso. Todo porque alguien que se suponía que fuese su amigo estaba furioso por haber perdido en algo por primera vez en años.

\- "Siempre ha sido así, ¿verdad?" – se preguntó Midoriya. – "Kacchan dándome una paliza y haciendo todo lo que puede por recordarme que es un milagro poder respirar el mismo aire que él. Siempre ha sido igual, y siempre lo soporto porque… porque…"

»¿Por qué lo hago en primer lugar? – Por su vida, no podía ni siquiera recordarlo.

\- ¿Cómo está la vista allá abajo? ¿Algo más emocionante que aquí arriba? – En el medio de todo eso, Haruhi llegó y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. – No sé por qué estás sentado allí, pero todos te estamos esperando para que vayamos a cenar, especialmente yo. Me muero de hambre, figurativamente hablando, así que vamos.

\- Claro, perdón. – Haruhi se dirigió hacia donde sus familias los estaban esperando, y aunque él se tomó su tiempo, Midoriya eventualmente la siguió. – Suzumiya-san.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Creo que tal vez tengas razón.

\- Tengo razón sobre muchas cosas. Tendrás que ser más específico.

* * *

Unas cuantas semanas habían transcurrido desde el festival deportivo, llevando el mundo a inicios de Diciembre; la ciudad de Musutafu se encontraba cubierta por un manto de nieve, pero eso no hizo nada para enfriar la rabia de Bakugou desde aquel día. Sin importar lo que hiciera, toda la estupidez y ridiculez de ese día que Midoriya había invocado no lo abandonaba; ciertamente no ayudaba que había unas pocas personas que todavía le daban la lata sobre su derrota en la carrera de relevos, sin importar cuanto tratara de justificarse.

Hoy era una buena oportunidad de finalmente dejar atrás eso. Hoy era el día de los exámenes de admisión para la Secundaria Aldera. Midoriya, siendo la pequeña oveja que era, iba a estar allí, y podría tener otra oportunidad de ponerlo en su lugar terminando el examen con tiempo de sobra mientras él se esforzaba por acabar la mitad. Si algo como eso llegaba a suceder, se sentiría mucho mejor consigo mismo; tal vez incluso le soltaría uno o dos insultos rápidos para efecto adicional. Lo que fuera que terminara haciendo, tendría que esperar a que Midoriya apareciera en persona.

El examen estaba por empezar en cinco minutos, pero Midoriya, siempre puntual para esta clase de cosas, no se veía por ninguna parte.

\- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Dónde está ese maldito nerd? – preguntó Bakugou.

\- ¿Quén, Deku? Ni idea. Tal vez se haya enfermado. – dijo el Secuaz #1.

\- O quizás no ve la necesidad de vencerte en cerebro y músculos. – dijo el Secuaz #2. Bakugou le habría dado un puñetazo en la cara si no fuera porque hacer algo así haría que lo sacaran del examen. El examen en el que Midoriya estaba ausente, por alguna razón. Lo que significaba que había perdido una oportunidad de vengarse de él por la injusta humillación que había sufrido.

Claramente todavía seguía atrapado en aquella realidad paralela al revés, y detestaba cada segundo de ello.

…

Unas cuantas semanas habían transcurrido desde el festival deportivo, llevando el mundo a inicios de Diciembre; la ciudad de Musutafu se encontraba cubierta por un manto de nieve, pero eso no sirvió de nada para suavizar el ardor de las labores físicas a las que Midoriya era sometido a manos de La Kagemusha.

\- Hey, al menos ahora cuando te tira al suelo, puedes aterrizar en una gran pila de nieve. Eso es bueno. – dijo Haruhi, entrando a su casa junto con él.

\- No es que me haga mucho bien, a pesar de todo. – dijo Midoriya frotándose el estómago.

\- Deja de estresarte por pequeñeces como los moratones internos y enfócate en lo positivo. Ya casi es Navidad, así que será divertido.

\- Sí, excepto por todo lo que pasa antes de llegar al día. Mi hermanita todavía cree en Santa Claus, así que hace que toda la familia se ponga loca decorando el lugar y asegurándose de que todo esté perfecto para su "llegada". Tal vez solo sea yo, pero creo que seis años ya es un poco mayor para creer en esas cosas, ¿tú no? – Cuando Midoriya volteó para encarar a Haruhi, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

\- ¿Santa no es real? – preguntó Haruhi.

\- ¡N-No, por supuesto que sí! ¡Solo porque yo no creo en él no significa que no exista! La mitad de la gente en la sociedad normal del presente lo habría visto como ficticio hace un siglo, ¿así que por qué no puede haber un hombre gordo con barbas que viaja por todo el mundo repartiendo regalos en una sola noche? Por supuesto, eso significaría que no había un Santa Claus por toda la historia humana hasta que los Quirks aparecieron por primera vez, pero el punto es que ahora tenemos uno y tú solo estás burlándote de mí, ¿verdad? – Haruhi respondió a eso con una carcajada. – Sí, muy gracioso.

\- Me alegra que lo pienses. Y para responder tu pregunta anterior, si me lo preguntas, tu hermanita es la encarnación del verdadero espíritu de las fiestas al defender sus creencias de ese modo.

\- Supongo que esa es una manera de verlo.

\- ¡Hey, Deku! – Obviamente, el que gritó no fue Haruhi. Midoriya realmente no quería tener razón, pero al darse la vuelta para encarar al nuevo interlocutor, en efecto Bakugou y dos de sus compañeros se encontraban de pie detrás de ellos.

\- H-hola, K-K-Kacchan.

\- Hey, estamos teniendo una importante conversación sobre la Navidad, así que no necesitamos que nos venga un gruñón como tú a arruinarnos el humor con sus "bah, tonterías". – dijo Haruhi.

\- No vine a verte a ti, Lacitos. – dijo Bakugou. – Deku, ¿por qué demonios no te apareciste en el examen de hoy?

\- E-estuve entrenando con Suzumiya-san, así que…

\- ¿Así que qué? ¿Desde cuándo eres el tipo de sujeto que deja de lado un examen para pasar el rato con una chica?

\- ¿Y por qué te importa tanto? – preguntó Haruhi. – En serio, por todo lo que andas diciendo lo mucho que odias a Midoriya por todos lados, sin duda haces mucho alboroto porque no pasó una sola tarde contigo. ¿Qué, acaso Cosa 1 y Cosa 2 allá no son suficientes para ti?

\- Eso me ofende, pero no está equivocada. – dijo uno de los del dúo (Midoriya no sabía si Haruhi lo consideraba Cosa 1 o Cosa 2).

\- ¡Nadie te preguntó, imbécil! Y tú, Lacitos, más te vale no entrometerte antes de que…

\- ¡No pienso ir a Aldera! – Midoriya no pudo dejar que ese intercambio de ida y vuelta continuara, así que simplemente salió y dijo lo que había que decir, sin importar las consecuencias.

\- ¿Qué? – Y sin importar lo serias que fueran las consecuencias.

\- Y-ya sé que nuestros padres querían que fuéramos a la misma escuela, pero por varias razones, no creo que disfrute mucho mi tiempo allá. Por eso es que voy a ir a la Secundaria del Este con Suzumiya-san, y todas mis opciones alternativas están en la misma área general. Q-quiero decir, la Secundaria del Este está un poco más cerca de casa, tiene un resumen casi tan bueno como Aldera, y si voy para allá, no tendré que lidiar con… – El resto de la oración se quebró en su boca mientras Bakugou daba pisotones hasta ponerse frente a su rostro.

\- ¡¿De dónde sacaste ese maldito nervio, Deku?! ¡¿Me avergüenzas delante de toda la escuela, luego decides huir antes de que pueda cobrártela?! – Las peticiones de Cosa 1 y Cosa 2 de que se calmara cayeron en oídos sordos.

\- E-eso no es…

\- Lo único de lo que está huyendo es de ese ambiente tóxico en el que lo atrapaste los últimos siete años. ¡Si eso lo convierte en una mala persona, entonces me encantaría ver qué será una buena persona en tu libro! – dijo Haruhi. La cabeza de Bakugou se giró hacia ella tan rápido que Midoriya sintió miedo de que saliera volando fuera de su cuello.

\- Tú. Desde que viniste aquí, Deku ha estado olvidándose cuál es su lugar más y más. – dijo Bakugou. – Sabía que no debía meterse conmigo antes de que tú aparecieras, ¡antes de que tú le llenaras la cabeza con ideas locas de ponerse en mi contra! – Bakugou hizo una pausa. Entonces con una sonrisa maligna, agregó: – O tal vez, será porque tú le has estado VACIANDO la cabeza todo este tiempo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿Qué? – Para gran sorpresa de Midoriya, su respuesta fue la menos emocional de las dos, como si hubiera tanto que procesar a la vez que era difícil enfocarse en un solo sentimiento.

\- ¿Es eso, Deku? ¿Has ganado más confianza porque conociste a la única chica que querría tocar tu trasero de perdedor? ¿Qué tan lejos tuvo que llegar contigo para hacerte sentir que podías hacer esto, eh? – Cosa 1 y Cosa 2 se pusieron más insistentes en sus peticiones de que le bajara al tono, pero de nuevo cayeron en oídos sordos.

Y Midoriya todavía sentía algo en su interior.

\- Tienes un montón de problemas, ¿lo sabías? – preguntó Haruhi, cuyos ojos parecían listos para dispararles lásers a Bakugou.

\- ¿Qué, golpeé un nervio? ¿Cuánto acerté, de cualquier manera? – preguntó Bakugou.

\- Tengo por lo menos unos cinco amigos a los que les puedes preguntar…

Antes de que cualquier cosa pudiera pasar, fue Midoriya, de todas las personas, el que golpeó a Bakugou en el rostro. Lo hizo porque sabía exactamente qué hacer con todas esas emociones que se habían acumulado en su interior.

Y probablemente ya hacía tiempo de que debió haberlo hecho.

\- Pedazo de… – Antes que Bakugou pudiera terminar, Midoriya gritó a todo pulmón y lo volvió a golpear, seguido de una patada baja que le barrió las piernas y lo tiró al suelo.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de ella?! ¡No tienes derecho a hablarle a ella o a nadie de esa manera solo porque sean culpables del gran crimen de ser amables conmigo! ¡Solo porque decidió ser una mejor amiga para mí en seis meses de lo que tú lo has sido en siete años!

\- ¡Por qué tú! – Bakugou se puso de pie de un salto, se le echó encima a Midoriya y arrojó una explosión. Esta le dio de lleno en la cara, pero Midoriya se mantuvo firme y le dio un cabezazo a Bakugou en cuanto el humo se aclaró.

\- Kacchan, tú… me echas la culpa de todo esto por conocer a Suzumiya-san, pero si ese es el caso, ¡entonces es tu culpa! ¡Fuiste tú el que sugirió que deberíamos pasar el rato juntos, y solo porque creías que sería divertido ver a los dos niños sin Quirk volviéndose amigos! – Bakugou golpeó a Midoriya en el estómago, pero Midoriya le agarró el brazo, le dio vuelta en un círculo, y lo lanzó contra el banco de una parada de autobús cercana. – ¡Esto no se trata de Suzumiya-san, y tampoco de ti! ¡Se trata de que ya estoy harto de que me trates como basura! ¡Se supone que eres mi amigo y yo… yo quería creer que el Kacchan que es una buena persona todavía estaba aquí, pero ya estoy cansado de ser tu saco de boxeo mientras espero a que regrese! ¡Ya tuve suficiente de eso, ¿está bien?! Yo… — Bakugou volvió a atacar con otra explosión lista, pero Midoriya se agachó para esquivarla y le lanzó un uppercut a la quijada. – ¡BASTA! – Bakugou se echó para atrás un poco antes de caer en la nieve con un golpe seco. Cosa 1 y Cosa 2 corrieron hacia él, pero ninguno le ofreció mucho apoyo que se diga.

Fue en ese momento que lo golpeó el conocimiento de todo lo que había hecho. Y con eso, tuvo un deseo repentino de vomitar, pero decidió darle prioridad a un curso de acción diferente.

\- ¡Retirada estratégica! – Midoriya cogió la mano de Haruhi y salió disparado fuera de la escena, sin molestarse en mirar atrás. Estaba seguro de que habría pasado la esquina que tenía que doblar para volver a casa, pero eso no importaba. Lo único que importaba era poner toda la distancia posible entre él y Bakugou.

\- ¡Muy bien, es suficiente, ya puedes dejar de correr! – dijo Haruhi luego de cinco minutos que se sintieron como una hora, una orden que él estaba más que dispuesto a obedecer.

\- Lo siento. – dijo Midoriya entre bocanadas de aire.

\- Y también, siéntete libre de soltar mi mano en cualquier momento.

\- ¡L-lo siento! – En ese momento él deseó haberlo hecho más rápido.

\- Está bien, es solo que… no importa. Para que conste, yo podría haber hecho todo lo que hiciste allá, pero mejor. No necesito que te hagas el caballero de armadura brillante defendiendo mi honor y… mi castidad cuando soy más que capaz de patearle el trasero por mi cuenta.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. – En el medio de su respiración interrumpida, Haruhi enrolló su brazo alrededor del suyo. Y con eso, se le hizo un poco más difícil respirar.

\- Aun así, gracias por eso. – Lo único que pudo hacer Midoriya fue asentir tímidamente mientras caminaban de regreso a lo que él esperaba que fuese la dirección de su hogar.

Si Midoriya tenía dudas de haber tomado la dirección correcta, se desvanecieron en ese lugar y momento.

* * *

_Las secuelas de mi pelea con Kacchan transcurrieron mejor de lo que pensé que lo harían. Su mamá llamó a la mía y preguntó si sabía algo de por qué Kacchan regresó a casa cubierto de golpes y con algo de sangre; aparentemente él no dijo ni una palabra al respecto, pero no pude imaginarme cómo pudo estar tan callado. Mi mamá no se veía decepcionada conmigo, sino del hecho de que las cosas entre nosotros habían terminado así de mal, y simplemente me dijo lo feliz que estaba de que Haruhi estuviera por aquí._

_Si alguien realmente se sintió muy molesta con esto, fue mi hermana. Contra todo pronóstico, ella y Kacchan todavía se caían bien, así que el conocimiento de que podría no volverlo a ver por quién sabe cuánto tiempo parecía destrozarle el corazón por completo. Para lo que vale, le dije que todavía podía seguir llamándome Deku. Por loco que suene, aun quería seguir siendo amigo de Kacchan, pero no podía volver a hacerlo hasta que él empezara a ser una mejor persona. No sé cuánto tiempo durará eso, así que hasta entonces, bien puedo dejar que alguien me llame Deku._

_La escuela tampoco fue tan mala como pensé que sería. Haruhi, Kacchan y yo no dijimos ni una palabra de lo que pasó, y aunque la gente lo descubriera, Kacchan callaría a cualquiera que intentara decir algo al respecto. Aun así, nunca más me volvió a hablar directamente. Se sentía extraño, pero al menos Haruhi estaba allí para ayudarme a soportarlo._

_El tiempo pasó, el otoño convertido en invierno se volvió primavera, y con eso, Haruhi y yo dejamos de ser estudiantes de primaria. Ahora, éramos los más nuevos estudiantes de la Secundaria del Este._

_Y fue aquí cuando las cosas realmente empezaron a ponerse interesantes._

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del traductor:**

¿Habrá alguien que siga leyendo esta historia? Bueno, no es que me sienta con ganas de dejarla de cualquier manera, pero ahora que ni siquiera hay alertas de email, creo que la poca atención que tenía se habrá ido. En fin.

De todas maneras, este me pareció un capítulo interesante, y este es un rumbo que pocas veces le veo tomar a los fics de My Hero Academia. Si nos ponemos a pensar, Izuku quizás le aguante a Bakugou todo ese bullying porque va dirigido es hacia él específicamente, pero ese complejo de héroe que tiene y que siempre ha tenido no le va a permitir quedarse quieto mientras alguien más sea objeto de dicho bullying enfrente de él. Inclusive en canon, en la primera escena vimos que quiso plantarle cara para defender a ese otro niño (aunque no le sirvió de nada, pero la intención es lo que vale).

Y bueno, luego de que finalmente Izuku alcanza su límite, aquí viene una divergencia importante. Ya no va a asistir a la misma secundaria, y creo que podemos esperar que alejándose de esa amistad tan tóxica le hará bien para que gane un poco de autoestima, aunque se volverán a ver cuándo ingresen a la U.A. obviamente. Quién sabe si el no tener a su víctima habitual de bullying servirá para que Bakugou limpie un poco su acto.

Sin dar mucho spoiler, el autor me dejó un comentario de respuesta diciendo que usará la etapa de la secundaria para insertar a más personajes de la serie de Haruhi a la historia, lo cual sumado a la línea final de este capítulo nos dará una idea de lo que se viene. Hasta ahora, Izuku solo lleva seis meses con ella y todavía no ha empezado realmente a vivir las locuras que la involucran. Posiblemente pueda sobrellevarlo mejor que Kyon, siendo que aquí los dos tienen una relación cercana como buenos amigos. Eso es algo que quiero ver con ganas.

En fin, si no hay agradecimientos por reviews, gracias a quienes le echan aunque sea un vistazo. Seguiré actualizando por si hay alguien que siga leyendo, pero apreciaría mucho si dejan comentarios, ¿está bien? Hasta el próximo.


End file.
